ANAIG: Not Nearly Normal
by TheLilKnight
Summary: Masaki, Kaito and Ryuu Shirosaki are the children of some of the most powerful people in the three worlds. However, how will they balance a mortal life while dealing with Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and themselves? Found out as the three grow up and experience life in a not so normal way! Shiroichi/Hichiichi. Mpreg. Sequel to As Normal as it Gets. Series bumped to M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Welcome back to the ANAIG universe! You wil all be freakin' SURPRISED to know that there are NO LINE BREAKS. *GASP* I know right?! I'm so happy to be back after nearly a year of being away from this story.

Ya'll know the disclaimer, let's get back into it!

* * *

Masaki met Urahara's blade with her large one. He felt a sense of dejá vú as he looked at the Shirosaki teen. She had been out of school for nearly a week and she said it was getting worse, her headaches and taunts. Honestly Urahara was surprised that it hadn't tried to take her over yet. He was brought out of his thoughts by a new breeze that was brought to his forehead. He reached up, finding his hat missing and chuckled.

"Well done, Masaki." She smiled softly and sheathed her Zanpakto, newly found out, *Neichāzureisu

She looked at her parents who were on top of some rocks and were talking. She walked closer and heard their conversation.

"No, Shi he's been pretty much stalking me since he found out about more Espada kids." Masaki frowned when she heard her Dad's stressed out tone.

"It's not like we can't handle it." Shiro replied, rubbing the exhausted looking man's back. Mayuri still was hell bent on doing testing on the kids of those who were hollow.

" What's going on?" Masaki asked. The two men looked up and Ichigo shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Nothing, Mas. You did good today." Masaki scowled at her Dad and Shiro almost let out a hoot of laughter at how much she looked like Ichigo in that exact moment.

"I'm not stupid. What's going on?" She repeated and Ichigo sighed.

"I didn't mean it that way, Masaki. It's just some Soul Society stuff..it's really nothing for you to worry about." Ichigo reassured, hopping off the rock. Masaki nodded then winced at the pounding in her head, it had started some time in her fight but beating Urahara meant she was ready to deal with the Vizards and Espada. Shiro watched her for a moment then jumped off the rock.

"I think ya need a break, ne?" Urahara approached them

"She deserves it but I recommend starting with the Vizards tomorrow." The three nodded.

Masaki got back into her body and shivered, still not used to the feeling. She turned to see her fathers had done the same. They went home, to try and rest as much as they could. When they walked in they heard laughter.

"We're home!" Ichigo called out, three twelve year old boys came running. They greeted them in their various ways. Shiro ruffled their hair as he walked past them. Exhaustion was setting in after sleepless nights and days at the shop and Hueco Mundo.

"What's for dinner?" Was the first question.

"Can Sora stay over?" Was the next one.

Shiro chuckled at the enthusiasm the boys had. Ichigo sighing and answering an idea for dinner and an affirmative as long as his parents were okay with it, which he was sure they would be. There was a knock at the door, Ichigo opened it to reveal a very pregnant Nel and Evony.

"Nel? What're you doing here?"

"Evony wanted to stop by. Grimmjow is in Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra." She responded, hand on her large stomach. Twins were hard but Triplets made it interesting. The boys knew of the three worlds and what was what but they had yet to learn about their fathers past, the Winter War and the war they fought when they were infants, which was now named the Dark War.

"Come on in." Ichigo said, ushering them in. Shiro was sitting on the floor at the coffee table looking at some papers, he looked up. He'd heard the conversation.

"What're they doin' in Hueco Mundo?"

"Said they were going to check up on everyone, I think they're gonna bring Ava back too." Nel answered, she felt bad for Ava, the child that Nnoitra and Szayel had. That seemed like all she was to them, she was alone most of the time. She still had reservations towards the two and the treatment of their daughter was adding to her list.

Shiro nodded in understanding and glanced at the book and shut it. Ulquiorra had brought it back a couple weeks ago about occurrences in Hueco Mundo and it wasn't sitting well with him. Someone was starting a rebellion, he could feel it. Nel sat on the couch as Evony went to join the boys upstairs. Masaki came in and grabbed her books from the coffee table and sat next to Nel. Axel had been bringing her work to her, she didn't want to fall behind, it also distracted her.

"How are you doing, Masaki?" Nel asked. She was tired, she had to run around all day today and had even made a stop in Soul Society to drop some stuff off to Karin. Masaki looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I..could be better. You?" Nel nodded.

"I'm about the same, we've been so busy.." This caught Ichigo's attention, the kitchen close enough so he could see and hear into the living room.

"Is everything alright Nel..?"

"Yeah, just I went to see Unohana because I was in Soul Society.."

"Nel why were ya there ya know better than to go alone right now." The cero said from his seat on the floor.

"I had to drop some stuff off to Karin and Isshin said I should stop by Unohana's while I was there to get checked up since Urahara and him have been busy." Ichigo's voice grew cautious.

"..and..?"

"She's worried about one of the babies..she said she knows a C-section wouldn't be the best for me since it stressed me out so much with Evie." This is true, Nel wasn't as instinctual as Grimmjow or Shiro but she had been so stressed out during the whole ordeal, unlike Ichigo who has been around such things. "She suggested I be as comfortable and safe as possible for this one." Masaki nodded then looked at her Dad.

"Do most of the Arrancar feel the same about doctors."

"I'm wary of them." Shiro admitted.

"We're that way because in Hueco Mundo it's set up so you heal yourself and take care of yourself." Nel said, seeing Ichigo was struggling to answer. "I'm more rational than most..but female Hollows are more..up for the natural approach. If worse comes to worse it would be much better if Grimm intervened."

"...How did Szayel have Ava then? Or does he not care."

"He's experimented on himself and others too long to care about a little medical equipment." Shiro answered, seeing Nel's sour look. Masaki caught it.

"You don't like him do you."

"Szayel and Nnoitra aren't on my friends list, no." Ichigo's face grew dark and he focused back on the stove. Shiro sighed and looked at his daughter.

"How's your head?"

"Pounding, she hasn't spoken." Masaki reassured her tense father. Ichigo saw how tired Nel was and made a decision.

"How about you stay here, those four can have a sleep over. I don't like Grimmjow isn't with you right now and I'm sure you could use the extra hands." Evony was a great kid, she just had a lot of energy. Nel hummed.

"That sounds nice." They had a guest room in the basement, the revenue Ichigo brought home was enough to add one downstairs. Nel also would be comfortable here if she went into labor, Instead of by herself with a pre-teen girl to care for. Masaki's breath hitched, her head in excruciating pain. She put her hands to her eyes and face in the book in her lap.

Shiro was up and over to her immediately. She groaned and Shiro put his hand to her arm but withdrew it as if he's been shocked. His eyes narrowed, he looked at Ichigo who has pretty much materialized beside him when she had cried out.

"Masaki focus on me." Ichigo said, grabbing her hand. She was sweating and mumbling and groaning. This was a bad one and Shiro was worried by the pulse he had gotten when he had tried to interfere, the hollow was winning. Nel looked on helplessly but not before there was a cry from upstairs.

Shiro didn't want to leave but that was unmistakably Kaito. He got up and took the stairs two at a time. He rounded into the boys shared room and ran to his son who was curled up, eyes squeezed shut. The three others were staring on in various states of shock. Shiro knelt down, face plastered with a worried look.

Sora tilted his head.

"Has he been trained yet..?" Was the tentative question. Shiro looked at him then a realization crossed his face. The Espada's children that took on more hollow traits had to be trained sooner, their instincts and sword demanding it. With Masaki's heightened spiritual pressure and hollow activity it made sense.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it. Ichigo and him had figured out that the twins would be opposites in what they would inherit. That meant Ryuu would be a shinigami. Masaki was a Vizard because she hadn't had a twin that was born with her to take the hollow traits. Sora and Evony had either one full hollow parent or two which meant they had already met their swords spirits.

Shiro was at a lost, until he felt a garganta open. Ryuu and Kai were getting big but that didn't mean he couldn't carry him. Hell, he had carried a pregnant Ichigo plenty of times. He scooped up his son and darted downstairs to see Masaki under control, Ichigo was worried and ran to Shiro, looking at their son. That's when the door opened to two men and a preteen girl.

Ulquiorra looked taken back by the scene and Grimmjow looked like he was still trying to take it all in. Nel looked at Kaito and the two men hovering him, she hefted herself up as the other three came into the room, Masaki was watching her parents, worry evident. Kai was shaking and his eyes were closed.

"Let him sleep, he'll be okay he's probably just in his inner world." Nel whispered. Ichigo nodded and sighed, resting his forehead on Shiro's shoulder. Suddenly the thirty two year old looked a lot older. So much was going on, with Mayuri and his kids.

He was scared he couldn't protect them. Ichigo took a deep breath and took Kaito from Shiro.

"I'm going to go lay him down in his bed." Everyone nodded and watched him go up the stairs and then disappear into the hallway. Shiro looked at the three new arrivals.

"Didn' take ya as long, huh?"

"Nah, we went for Ava and Ulquiorra checked some things."

"Ichigo offered for Nel and Evony to stay the night."

"I think we should move said sleep over to our house." Nel said, Ulquiorra nodded.

"Kaito will need rest and so will you, Masaki. Having now five pre-teens in the house won't let them get rest." He said. Ava nodded, her long pink hair in a bun with stray hairs. Shiro sighed and turned to Ryuu and Sora.

"Are ya both okay with tha'? I'm sure you don' care Evony." She nodded.

"I doesn't matter, what ever is better for Ichi." She responded. Ryuu and Sora seemed to be in agreement.

"I think Dad needs a break." Masaki added. Shiro sighed and nodded.

"He does." The adults in the room shifted, they knew why. Isshin had been in Soul Society for a month, working against any lab requests. Ichigo could only do so much. Ichigo came back down, looking at everyone.

"They're gonna come to our place." Nel told Ichigo, he looked ready to protest but everyone, down to even Ava, looked ready to jump on his denials too. He sighed and nodded. Ryuu and Sora went for their things, Sora was used to just borrowing Kaito's clothes and he knew Kai wouldn't mind. Soon they were ready to go. Masaki offered to drive Nel, who had walked the short distance from the shop to here.

Grimmjow looked less than pleased by it but Nel held her ground. Masaki also wanted to talk to Nel without her parents around. So the three without their gigai's left to get them and head home with Masaki, who grabbed the keys to their SUV. Shiro and Ichigo didn't protest, she hadn't had time to do mundane things lately and driving was one of them. Soon they were all in the car, on there way to the their little nook all by itself.

"Nel..be honest. What's going on in Soul Society." She asked, looking from the pregnant woman to the road. Nel stared at Masaki before she sighed.

"You're parents will kill me but you should know, because it could affect your future kids." Nel replied, looking back out the window shield. "There is some captains that believe you kids should be experimented on." Masaki gripped the wheel harder. "The captain that would do them however isn't one to be nice and gentle. You'd rather be dead."

Nel whispered, thinking about the Winter War and what happened after to those Espada who'd been saved and returned. The younger ones in the back seat were paying attention, they were quiet. She let out a shaky breath.

"He experimented on us, Ichigo had fought it but Yamamoto was adamant. He was the captain commander before your brothers were born, he died before you turned four. Shiro was apart of it too. They found out then he was the Hollow Aizen had sent to the world of the living, the one that attacked your grandma and grandpa. Shiro went through some horrible stuff like us.

They basically had to experiment on his soul. Ichigo had been so pissed he couldn't do anything, he was only a substitute at the time who was engaged to Shiro. Your Aunt Orihime even was pissed and you know it takes a lot to do so." Nel shook her head. "They invaded our inner worlds, our safe havens. Our Zanpakto were tested, They..messed with the crack in my mask." Nel shivered. Urahara had finally helped her mask, bringing her back to her true form. She sighed. "We all do not want that for you."

She finished, leaning her head on the car window. Masaki was quiet. She couldn't imagine having someone come into her inner world, to see what was a place to interact with your best friend, your Zanpakto. Sora was watching Nel with a questioning look on his face.

"What did Mom do..?" He finally asked. Nel looked back at the boy and sighed.

"She was nearly imprisoned because during the war she was labeled a traitor, Ichigo was able to get her pardoned because of he help in defeating Aizen. She was told if she didn't bud out of affairs that didn't concern her they'd put her in prison." Nel answered. Ryuu was quiet.

"What do you mean about Papa being the one that attacked Grandma and Grandpa..?" Ryuu asked. Masaki tensed and she looked at an equally shocked Nel. They were just talking about stuff they knew about, they forgot the twins and the others didn't know about Shiro and Ichigo's rough past. Masaki knew her Grandpa was better with her Papa but she also knew he still held onto that part of his past.

Masaki decided to save Nel from the pressure, her parents couldn't fault Masaki for wanting her brothers to know. It was her job as their big sister to protect them but not to deceive them either.

"Ask Papa and Dad about how they met." She told her brother, looking in the rear view mirror at him. "Make sure Kai is with you."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it isn't my place. Dad went through a lot during the Winter War, its a scar between him and Papa." Ryuu's face twisted between impatience and confusion, Masaki shook her head as she pulled up to the house. She got out and helped everyone out, deciding to head inside when she saw the familiar Cifer car in the driveway. The four younger ones went upstairs immediately.

Orihime was there for sure after she saw Mai watching TV. Masaki walked in on a rather serious conversation that obviously was stressing Orihime out. She looked on the verge of tears. Grimmjow leaned against the counters in the kitchen, hands in his newly adorned sweat pants, Ulquiorra was in everyday wear, arms crossed as he talked. Nel was sitting next to Orihime, watching Ulquiorra speak.

"Karin was there delivering news on Mayuri, he's starting to get more..assertive. He believes it's essential to understanding the hollow race." Ulquiorra had hitched on the sentence of "assertive." Meaning there was more. Orihime's hand was on her chest, rubbing the area just beneath her collar bone.

It was a nervous tick.

"It seems like Shiro and us are losing less say in it." Grimmjow growled, Nel looked up at him with concern.

"How is Shiro losing say? How are any of you losing say?" Orihime asked, her voice hoarse.

"Hime, the captains that are neutral are still wary of us, because of the war. It's not like they're going to let so many years of war between hollow and shinigami go." Ulquiorra said, watching his wife with a sad disposition.

"There aren't many who exactly support us fully or at all. It's only squad 13,11,10,4 and 6 if you don't include Ichigo and Isshin's squads." Nel added.

"And with that asshole trying to overthrow Shiro.." Grimmjow grumbled. Masaki had been listening, she was good at not being seen when she needed to hear things that everyone would clamp up about around her.

"Someone is trying to overthrow Papa?" Masaki suddenly asked, as if she had be possessed too. The four looked to her.

"Masaki.." Orihime whispered.

"You're parents are going to kill us." Grimmjow said.

"She already knows about Mayuri.." Nel said. The other three looked at her.

"Dammit Nel.."

"She deserved to know and stressing her out about secrets won't help and you know that, Grimmjow." Nel defended, looking up at the Sexta who knew she was right.

"Yes..but it can be put off if Mayuri doesn't continue this path." Ulquiorra answered. Masaki nodded when Nel took an intake of breath, groaning softly on the outtake. Grimmjow frowned and looked at her.

"You alright..?" Nel nearly nodded then shook her head, rubbing her stomach in circles.

"They're coming." Orihime jumped into action. She had shadowed Unohana when they had spent a month in Soul Society after the Dark War, getting everything back together. Nel had already asked her if she would help, more comfortable with her than Urahara or Yoruichi. They were friends but not as close as her and Orihime.

Masaki's eyes widened at the announcement and Grimmjow's quick reaction. Masaki had helped Grandpa when Rukia had been in the world of the Living and went into labor. It wasn't much but she had some experience. Orihime knew this and knew Nel trusted the oldest Shirosaki child.

"Masaki, go get some water and old towels. Tell the kids to stay in Evony's room." She ordered as Grimmjow practically flew to his and Nel's room with Nel in his arms. Masaki did the same and did what she was told. Ulquiorra went to inform the Shirosaki's, Yuzu and Jinta and possibly the Abarai's of the news.

He knew the less people in the room the better. Orihime only had Masaki right now and Ichigo would be a huge help, who had nearly lost his life twice having his children. He knew the stakes. Nel was laid down in the bed, they knew they needed a new mattress anyway. So they had their new one in the basement.

Nel took a deep breath. She had felt the wetness of her water breaking when Grimmjow was carrying her upstairs, which she would have been embarrassed if she had not been getting ready to have their babies. Masaki came back in with Orihime's items. She was nervous because she knew about the visit with Unohana. She wasn't sure if she was the only one in the room that knew.

"Nel, are you sure you're going to be okay..? What about Unohana's visit..?" Masaki asked tentatively.

Nel nodded as she breathed deeply. Grimmjow looked at Masaki, as did Orihime.

"What about Unohana?" Orihime asked.

"She said one of the babies was in a worrisome position." Masaki said, know exactly what Nel had meant earlier. Grimmjow looked at Nel with some heat.

"Nel.." He started and she glared at him. This is when Ichigo came in and he snorted at the glare.

"I didn't expect to go into labor today, Grimmjow..." She gasped.

"Looks like they're getting closer.." Orihime said softly. They looked to the new addition of Ichigo and Masaki looked relieved.

"Hi Dad." Ichigo smiled softly at Masaki and walked closer.

"Hey Mas, you can go downstairs or stay in here if it's okay with them."

"We could use the extra hands." Orihime added. Masaki nodded and her expression solidified.

"I'll help." She said and Ichigo's face lightened slightly until he looked at Orihime.

"I'm all yours, just give the orders." Nel gripped Grimmjow's hand in a vice like hold. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Please..don't be all pissy through..this." Nel pleaded through her now panting. Grimmjow sighed and the other three looked on as he melted and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"I won't." The warning was given that Masaki would be seeing Nel undressed but Masaki said it didn't matter, it's not like they didn't have the same parts. The three adults helped with getting Nel's clothes off. Her skin was so sensitive to everything right now that the goal was comfortable right now for Nel. Her breath hitched as she felt the unmistakable sensation of one of the babies dropping into position.

"Baby..coming.." She ground out. Grimmjow tensed, Orihime going to where she was needed. Ichigo and Masaki getting things ready for the new arrivals. Nel handled it well, considering there was another body coming out of her. Soon the air was filled with cries of a healthy baby boy.

Orihime knew that first things first Nel needed to hold he baby. She allowed the mother to hold the baby boy with the unmistakable blue hair. Grimmjow cut the cord and Orihime took the baby, cleaning him and checking everything. Masaki helped with washing the little boy as Nel relaxed slightly. Grimmjow kissed her face and neck as she took a small break.

"Two more, baby." Nel nodded as she noticed how quickly the contractions were intensifying. Orihime wasn't done with the first baby, he was a bigger baby after all. After a shared look, Ichigo took position.

Grimmjow and Ichigo made eye contact, an understand passing between them. Ichigo coaxed Nel into having the second baby, the little boy coming out with a wail. Ichigo passed the little boy to Nel would comforted him as Grimmjow and Ichigo made quick work of the cord. Now, Ichigo got up and made quick work of getting the babies vitals, Masaki left to clean up after Orihime. She had now settled the little boy and was now back where Ichigo was.

Nel let out a groan that made Masaki's heart skip a beat. Ichigo looked back as he settled the boy he had next to his brother.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow prompted, catching on quickly.

"Doesn't..feel right." Nel breathed, grimacing. Ichigo walked over and carefully touched her stomach, settling on where the babies head was.

"The baby is breech." Masaki stiffened and Orihime looked wide eyed at Ichigo. Both women had experience but they hadn't dealt with a breech baby before.

"Will..they be okay?" Nel asked before another contraction hit her. Ichigo waited, Grimmiow growing impatient to know the answer. When she had he full focus back on him he answered.

"Yes, if we can get the baby out quick enough. You need to stay calm. Grimmjow, you need to be ready because if now you're going to need to get the baby out." Hollow fathers were left with the task of intervening with a more primal C-section if the baby was put in danger. Nel had regenerative capabilities, if it came to that they would have to leave Grimmjow too it with some direction from themselves.

Orihime announced it was another boy as Nel pushed hard, but not hard enough to hurt the baby. She was in a huge amount of pain but wanted to get her son out safe and sound. She gave a valiant effort until he was put past his mouth. She slumped and breathed roughly. The next contraction came and she still was trying to git her breath.

"Come on Nel, he's almost out." Ichigo encouraged. She nodded, still breathless.

"I don't-" She groaned and tried her best as another contraction hit her, she held Grimmjow and Ichigo's hands as she bowed forward and with tears and sweat gave birth to her son. Except there wasn't any crying, Orihime quickly cut the cord. Grimmjow stepped away from his wife and looked at the baby, Masaki took him quickly out of instinct, she suctioned his mouth with her own. She patted his back and his rump, soon the baby gave a cough then a cry. With trembling hands she handed the boy to his mother.

Ichigo walked over to his daughter and kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"You did the right thing." He whispered. Nel held the baby close and silent tears ran down her face. Grimmjow walked over, Masaki unsure of what he was doing until he hugged her. Masaki's eyes widened. Grimmjow wasn't an overly affection person and knew this was him saying thank you.

She returned the embrace, not know where the sudden urge had come from.

* * *

 **AN** : Hope you all enjoyed it! I plan on updating again tomorrow.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights Hollows and Shinigami!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Good day! I bring you the next chapter of Not Nearly Normal! I know, I never update so early (unless you read Fate Bound, the last three chapters were back to back.) But this is due to me actually writing ahead! Yay! More frequent updates for you!

Away we go!

* * *

Shiro had been doing a lot of thinking, as he stayed at home with his sleeping son. Between Masaki, running Hueco Mundo, putting rebellion's down that could be disastrous to the Espada and having to keep himself updated on Soul Society affairs it got to be a lot for a guy to handle. His phone rang, it was Ichigo, he grabbed it and answered the phone.

"Ey."

"Hey." Ichigo replied, he sounded dead tired.

"How's Nel?"

"She's doing well, three healthy babe boys. One of them scared us and Masaki saved him, surprisingly."

"Mas did?"

"Mhm, she said it was instinct."

"Mm.."

"Yeah..anyway. I'm not giant to be home tonight. Masaki is gonna stay here with me too, she's exhausted and a little shaken up."

"Damn, alright. I gotta head to Hueco Mundo tomorrow."

"Oh..okay."

"I know Ichi, I gotta go though. We'll get some time to ourselves soon, once Masaki is taken care of."

"I'm..just getting tired Shi."

"I know babe, promise."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love ya too, I'll stop by tomorrow before I go."

"Sounds good, You think Kai will be better by then?"

"He should be, I don' see why he would be in his inner world for so long."

"True..but when does anything with us go as planned?"

"..True statement. Alright I'm gonna head ta bed. See ya later."

"Alright, Love ya."

"Love ya too, Night."

"Night."

Ichigo hung up the phone and looked at Masaki who had borrowed some clothes from Nel and was now laying on the blanket pile Grimmjow had helped them with on the floor. Orihime had went home, having to open the shop in the morning at least but she said she'd be back with Ulquiorra. Mai went home with Orihime, tired and wanting to get some sleep. She was on he phone laying on her stomach, a frown in place as golden eyes read what was on the screen.

"Whatcha reading?" Golden eyes flicked up to her Dad.

"Just in a group chat with Jocelyn and Axel."

"Why do you look upset?"

"..Because they're asking if I'll be back to school soon since I was able to help Nel." She had slipped up and she knew it. She hadn't meant to she was still trying to calm down over the fact she had a life in her hands. They had nearly lost their little boy, Jansen. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

It wasn't fair she had to keep it a secret but they were already in deep with Soul Society. It wasn't Shunsei as much as it was the new reinstated Central 46. Some elders had demanded it after the Dark War and Yamamoto's passing. They felt they needed some traditional ideals still in the now 15 court guard squads. Ichigo laid down next to her, she handed her phone to him and allowed him to read the conversation.

 _"Mas you're coming back soon right?"_

 _"Yeah! You're missing out on all the cool fundraisers the soccer team is holding!"_

 _"True but also school, I can't always drop your stuff off Mas. You're my best friend but I also gotta fill both our shoes in the routine for dance now..I'm just worried. If you helped Nel can't you come back?"_

 _"That's true, I mean you saved a baby! Doesn't that mean you're feeling better?_ "

Masaki picked at a lose thread in the pillow she had underneath her. Ichigo hmm'd after reading it and handed it back to her, putting his chin in the palm of his hand and watched his daughter for a moment.

"I've been in your situation..kinda. I didn't think to much of Soul Society and it was because it was an emergency."

"When you went to get Rukia?" Ichigo nodded. "..I'm just sick of lying.."

"I know, I would normally tell you screw Soul Society but.."

"Mayuri?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't get mad at her but Nel told me what he did to the Espada and Papa." Ichigo's face darkened and he took a deep breath.

"Why.."

"I asked her too. You can't get mad at her she just had three babies and nearly lost one. You know how that feels." Ichigo nodded again. His daughter knew how to bend him to her will, dammit. "Anyway.."

"Just wait until everything settles down. Grandpa should be able to settle everything down to a nice comfortable area again."

"That why he's been gone with Aunt Karin?"

"Yeah, it's more important for me to be here with you right now. I know what you're going through." Masaki nodded and yawned.

"Let's try and get some sleep, huh?"

"Sounds good..Will you stay here with me?" She stopped him as he went to get up, Ichigo's face softened and nodded.

"Anything for my baby girl" He teased, Masaki smiled softly and rolled her eyes as she curled up next to her father, feeling safe with his presence washing over her.

* * *

. The morning was hectic. Crying babies, Masaki getting ready for training that day, five pre-teens. Nel looked exhausted still, she was able to regenerate and help with the pain but her hips were still lose, therefore she had to be careful where she walked. Grimmjow and Ichigo tackled the task of making a meal as Masaki kept the younger kids entertained. Shiro made his entrance with Kaito and without his Gigai after knocking once.

Greetings were exchanged as Shiro met the newborns. Garrison and Leon were the first two born and were the spitting image of Grimmjow, but Leon had his mother's eyes. Jansen looked like his mother. They eyed him curiously before Garrison grabbed at Shiro's hair, which he got away from the grabbing hand before it could be yanked. Chuckles were heard as Shiro threw his hair into a ponytail.

"Now I remember why I didn' start growin' my hair out till they were older."

"I'm glad you did though." Ichigo commented. Shiro smirked at him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Shiro pecked his check and watched Ichigo make breakfast for a moment. Ichigo yawned and relaxed as he continued then sighed.

"You should go, so you can get home at a reasonable time." Ichigo said, nudging him off.

"You're right." Shiro sighed and said his good byes before making his departure. Kaito was talk excitedly with Sora who was listening intently. Masaki ruffled Kaito and Ryuu's hair as she danced around Grimmjoe and grabbed the second plate and started eating.

"You ready for today?" Masaki shrugged.

"We'll just have to see what happens. I'm as ready as I can be." She answered the Sexta. He nodded and handed the next plate to his daughter who gave it to Kaito. Grimmjow raised a brow at her and she smiled.

"He was in his inner world on night." Nel smiled at her daughter and finished her plate, getting up carefully and putting it in the sink. She looked at Grimmjow.

"Are you going to help Hime at the bakery?"

"Mine as well, you could come with and bring the boys." She nodded.

"Sounds good." Ichigo watched the two converse, he smirked then looked at his kids.

"How did it go with your Zanpakto?" The orange haired man asked Kaito. Kaito turned gold on midnight eyes to his father.

"Dragón is pretty cool." Ichigo raised a brow and Grimmjow smirked back at him.

"Dragon, that's pretty cool." The smirk grew into a grin. "Not as cool as my Pantera though." Ichigo raised his brow and Nel rolled her eyes.

"So..Spanish?" Nel shrugged.

"Seems like all of them have Spanish names like the Espada." Ichigo nodded. Ryuu watched everyone and seemed a little discouraged.

Masaki put a hand on his shoulder as she walked to put her plate in the sink.

"Shinigami don't get their Zanpakto to talk to them for awhile, Hollow..or Arrancar do because Hueco Mundo isn't a forgiving place. Or at least that's what Ulquiorra told me." Masaki smiled. "You'll be fine. It's not life or death with having Papa and Dad around."

Ryuu nodded.

"I just want to be able to talk to him..or her." Ryuu said. Ichigo snorted.

"Sometimes that isn't always a blessing." Tensa and Zangetsu talked to him, but he could still remember when Shiro inhabited his inner world and never _shut up_. He loved his husband, but that didn't mean he was grateful he was out. Shiro had been practically a parasite that had been trying to protect his host at first then trying to steal his soul back then. Ichigo shook his head, that was in the past though.

Ryuu raised a brow and Ichigo waved it away. Nel shifted and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, where are they gonna go?" She gestured to her daughter and her friends. Ichigo looked at them and sighed.

"They'll just come with us. Yoruichi can do stuff with you guys." Fist bumps and smiles went around the small group, Yoruichi was there favorite. "Rukia and Renji are probably going to stop by which means Kaien and Hisana might be with them." Masaki grimaced then nodded.

"Let's get going then after you guys are done eating..I can't drag this out any longer."

"Do you think you'll need the Espada?" Ava shocked them then.

"Don't invite my parents." She broke in.

"Why?"

"..Szayel would get to excited and Nnoitra wouldn't try not to hurt you." She fidgeted. Nel nodded slowly. Ichigo felt his chest clench, she didn't even want to call them her parents. Grimmjow watched her then looked at Nel.

"If the Espada do go I'm gonna join. Masaki wanted to have two on one." Nel frowned and looked at the teen.

"Why?"

"Dad told me about how his fight took an hour, which isn't good. I think the more we stress my body out and my hollow form the more it can stall her. I don't feel like losing my soul." Kaito and Ryuu frowned at the mention of Ichigo doing what their sister did. Ichigo tensed then herded everyone quickly.

"Time to go! We'll meet you there if they need you Grimmjow." Grimmjow nodded. Nel wanted to stay with her babies, she was worried about Mayuri. She didn't want to risk being caught off guard and him taking them from her.

* * *

Masaki took a deep breath as she was forced from her body. She knew it would take awhile for her to get used to it. The best way to describe it is like when you're on a roller coaster and you're /just/ about to go over the edge and you feel like you're leaning out of your seat as the breath is taken from you. She stretched and looked at everyone. The Vizards were there and soon Shiro came through a Garaganta with only three other Espada.

Starrk, Tier and surprisingly Yammy. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would meet soon and with three of the last Espada out of it Ichigo would be acting as the missing Espada member. Masaki greeted them, Yammy not someone she was familiar with completely but if Papa was willing to bring him he wasn't that bad. She knew there was a lot of contempt against Nnoitra and Szayel right now and she was with them on that. Ava obviously pushed her feelings away.

Urahara pulled her out of her thoughts.

"You ready for this, Masaki?" She nodded. Shinji walked to her.

"Since you are your fathers daughter there isn't a need for Hiyori's stupid exercise machine." Ichigo snorted as Hiyori's started having a fit and attack Shinji with her flip flop.

Shiro looked behind him as he noticed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra join them. He then looked at the group of kids that held his sons.

"Don' ya think it's time for ya'll to get goin' with Yoruichi?"

"Why can't we stay and watch?"

"We've seen Hollows before!"

"Besides..It could do us some good to see it!" Shiro looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked unsure he then looked at Masaki.

"It's your call." That shocked her. He usually tried so hard to hide the more gruesome part of the two spiritual worlds from the boys. She looked at them both then sighed.

"Stay with Yoruichi, Urahara and Hacchi." She ordered and they lit up, all but Ava. She turned back to Shinji and they walked into the barrier Hacchi and Urahara has ready, Yammy was close behind. They decided it'd be best to burn him out first. They all sat, Hiyori pulling out the stop watch.

10 minutes. Go.

Masaki fell back, landing on her back as they sealed the barrier. Shiro and Ichigo tensed.

"Here we go.."

* * *

Masaki stood in the field that was her inner world, the sun was high in the sky but in front of her was her copy, with slitted white on black eyes. She smiled leisurely at the owner of the world.

"Well I never thought I would see you~." she sung, swinging her hip and resting her hand on it. She observed her 'master'. Masaki scowled and pulled her sword. She flicked golden eyes to see Neichāzureisu watching. She wasn't going to interfere, her Zanpakto knew if she did she risked giving control up to her hollow.

The wispy women took a seat in one of the willow trees in the field. Masaki flicked her eyes back to see the hollow had pulled her sword.

"That's okay if you don't wanna talk. Let's dance, princess."

"Tap out." Kensei and Ulquiorra entering the ring, Shinji and Yammy exiting. Masaki's mask was very snake like. Her slitted white on black eyes observed the change in opponent before swinging her sword towards Kensei, instead meeting Ulquiorra's. Ichigo couldn't sit down as he watched, tense and never taking his eyes off the battle.

It was making Shiro nervous. He grabbed his husbands wrist and pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo's eyes widened, letting out a noise of surprise. It was easily a yelp but Ichigo would never admit it. The twins looked at their parents.

"Ya need to chill out. You're stressin' me out more than this is." Ichigo sighed and nodded. Shiro ran his hand through his hair and massaged his scalp which had Ichigo literally melting and closing his eyes.

"She's a smart girl she'll be fine." Some bit their tongues, knowing that made her hollow even more cunning. They all looked back at the battle, Masaki morphing more into a snake like hollow. She would make it out, he knew it.

Masaki hit a nearby tree, spitting blood out as she heard her hollow cackle. She felt a blade settle into her shoulder, she cried out and grit her teeth. Neither of them had a Bankai yet. That was an advantage. She knew kido and hado, something her opponent couldn't use.

She breathed harshly as she shunpoed out of the way of the next blow. The alabaster woman spun and met a nearly identical blade. Masaki's face was fierce as she dropped her sword, surprsing the other.

"Hado number four, Byakurai." She yelled, stunning the other with the flashing of lightening, Masaki jumped behind her swinging her sword in a downward motion. "*Kasai Himei!" She yelled, her target looking up with wide eyes and she let out a scream when she didn't have time to move and was burned from the loud fire storm sent her way. Masaki rested on the ground and watched the hollow twitch on the floor. She walked towards the body and was taken off guard when she suddenly moved and pulled Masaki's legs out from under her with a growl. She crawled over the stunned teen and hissed.

She drove her replica sword into the teen's stomach. Masaki sputtered, eyes wide.

"You won't win!" She hissed, getting up, growling as she did. She shoved her foot into the top of the wound, causing Masaki to scream. "Why would you just STAY DOWN?!" She screamed, pressing her heel further into the wound, cutting her ankle against the sword still in her stomach.

Masaki coughed and spat blood into her face. What shocked her is she looked to the sky to see her friends and her family, blood and not. She gasped then looked back at her copy and sneered. She lifted her arm. The hollow snatched it and bent it.

With a weak breath, she mumbled "Hado number 1, Sho." This threw her hollow off her, with a scream she pulled the sword from her stomach and shunpoed over to her opponent and thrust it into her chest. Color spread around the wound. She sneered and gurgled in Masaki's face. Masaki smirked.

"You're mine now, Bitch."

* * *

The orange cero died that was directed towards Shiro. Screams and roars ensued before the mask and the snake like body cracked. Shiro froze and watched with wide eyes, Hiyori behind him. An exhausted and wounded Masaki broke threw, Shiro catching her after materializing next to her. Next to Masaki laid her mask, she smiled weakly up at her father as the barrier was brought down and Urahara went to work healing her.

Ichigo joined them, the boys around her.

"You did well Masaki."

"Ya did it in 46 minutes." Shinji announced. Masaki laughed breathlessly and winced. He mind was silent except for the praise her Zanpakto gave her. She gladly let herself fall asleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

Masaki laid on her bed, eyes closed and enjoying the absolute calmness in her body. No voices, no nothing. Her door cracked open and she peaked her eye open to see her brothers at the door. She waved them in and sat up.

"They told us." Ryuu started, looking at her sister.

"Are you two okay..?" She asked, Kaito was quiet before he sighed.

"Papa isn't a bad person, right? Because of what he did to Dad?"

"No! Papa has more than made up for it." Masaki replied, patting her bed so the two could climb up. "Papa still beats himself up about it." She told them as they sat down in front of her.

"Does your hollow do what Papa did?" Kaito asked.

"...I can't really answer that because they didn't provide all the details." Ryuu nodded.

"That's fair."

"Is she mean?" Masaki chuckled and nodded.

"Don't rat me out for saying this but she's a bit of a bitch." The two boys grinned.

"Dad!" Ryuu sung as he got up and ran out. Masaki groaned and ran after him, Kaito just sitting there laughing.

Ichigo looked up from some papers with a raised brow, Shiro in the kitchen peeking his head out as they watched Masaki grab Ryuu. Shiro started laughing and Ichigo rubbed his temple. Shiro noticed this and cleared his throat.

"Guys chill out, Mas went through a lot today." He called, making them both stop. Masaki kept a hand over his mouth and apologized to Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled after a moment.

"You're okay, just don't kill your brother."

"I'll try not too~."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **AN** : I bet you all weren't expecting that to be resolved so quickly, eh? It did but like everything in their life, things don't go as planned.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique

See ya in the next one Hollows and Shinigami!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : So I forgot to explain Masaki's Zanpakto's name...Whoops.

*Natural Wraith- Neichāzureisu

*Loosely means Fire's Scream (I was using Google Translate..I know bad.) Kasai Himei (move she used in her fight with her hollow)

The only reason I used google translate is because it's typically right on one to two words, not sentences. I would use an app I used for Spanish but it gives me the Kanji for Japanese not actual letters. So don't sue me because I got something wrong..? Just tell me if ya can.

On wards!

* * *

Masaki returned to school a couple of days later. Jocelyn tackled her with a hug, Masaki smiling and hugging her back.

"You're alive!" Masaki laughed.

"Yeah apparently." Behind her stood Axel, he was leaning against her locker, watching her. Jocelyn pulled back and looked between the too.

"I've..gotta go..do something." Jocelyn walked away after patting Masaki's shoulder. Masaki walked up to Axel, crossing her arms and looked up at him.

"So are you back to stay or?" Masaki rolled her eyes.

"You're being an asshole again."

"I'm just sick of being lied too." Masaki froze. "That's what I thought." Axel was watching her with a cold look.

"Shinigami." He whispered. Masaki felt ice water run down her back. She looked around and licked her lips.

"Where did you hear that..?" She asked, suddenly afraid. Soul Society wouldn't care how he knew, it would be her Dad's fault. Axel sighed and rubbed his face. He looked exhausted.

"My Dad took my mom's name to hide himself..Uryu just found out I'm his cousin. my Dad was Kanae Katagiri's brother but with different mothers. He was older than her, and their father had been pressured to marry some other Quincy to keep the lines pure. So my Dad was born in Germany..before my grandmother died and he met Kanae's mother." Masaki stood, staring at Axel.

"Did..you just find out..?" She asked. Axel nodded.

"Mom said she knew, she's knew about you guys too. Only that you were Shinigami and hollow..she didn't know Ichigo and Shiro were such a big deal. I talked to Uryu.." Masaki nodded. The bell rung signaling class.

She looked at him, at a loss.

"We..need to talk more. After school." Axel nodded.

"After school."

* * *

Masaki and Axel walked to the local park after school, they were silent. Masaki decided to start, just jumping into it.

"..So you know that both my Dad's are my biological parents..?" She asked, messing with her nails. Axel raised his brows.

"No, really? How is that possible?" Masaki chuckled.

"Szayel found out it is indeed a Hollow thing, saying that since most hollows are basically sexless before reaching Vasto lorde or in this case, Arrancar, that part transferred over. I mean, lower level hollows had physical traits that lead to one or the other depending on what they were in their mortal life.." Masaki trailed off and Axel watched her with amusement. "Anyway, he found out since Arrancar are basically reverse Vizards that Shinigami could in fact have children with said hollows. Even if both are male, he suggested females could do the same but no one has proven that yet."

"You sure do listen to this Szayel guy. Isn't he an Espada?"

"Yeah..I don't like him I just hear stuff through the grapevine."

"Why don't you like him..?"

"Long story involving Nel, His daughter you've never met and the man he had her with." Axel nodded then shook his head.

"Our lives are so messed up."

"Hey, I grew up with this shit, you've been in this weirdness for a week." Axel laughed.

"True."

"So Uryu is your cousin?"

"Yeah..I guess we both inherited navy hair." Masaki smiled.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So which of your parent's had you?" What an odd question.

"My Dad. He had both me and my brothers...He nearly died both times."

"Ahh." They reached the swings and began talking, apparently Axel had been training with Uryu. He flashed his Quincy bracelet his father had left him. Masaki looked at it thoughtfully.

"You know, Uryu may not have existed today if my Papa hadn't shown up."

"That's weird, that means Shiro is older than literally everyone. Explain please." Masaki laughed as she swung.

"Pops was an experiment made by Aizen when he was testing hollowfication. A lot of Shinigami died making him..He was a Vasto Lorde and attacked my Grandma, my Grandpa getting involved and having to save her when Grandma was bitten by Papa..Grandpa had to give up his Shinigami powers to save her. If that hadn't happened story has it that Ryuken was supposed to be with Grandma. I wouldn't exist if that had happened."

"Jesus, you have more stories?" Masaki grinned.

"Oh you have no clue."

* * *

They met up with Jocelyn after that, grabbing a bite to eat before Masaki went home.

"I'm home!" Her family was settled in the living room, watching TV. The only one missing was her Dad. Shiro looked up and greeted her.

"Have a nice day back?"

"I did, Axel and I talked."

"About your love~?" Ryuu teased, starting up a video game with Kaito.

"No stupid." Masaki shook her head, Shiro chuckled when they stuck their tongues out at each other. "He's..a Quincy." Shiro raised his brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's related to Uryu apparently.." Shiro nodded.

"Thank god he isn't as much as a hard ass.." Masaki rolled her eyes.

"Where's Dad?" Shiro's face darkened.

"..Soul Society."

"What's going on.."

"..They've made a decision on testing on you kids."

* * *

Ichigo stood in his place across from his father. Rukia and Renji stood behind their respective captains and Karin stood behind him. He was tense, Mayuri was looking at him was a smug look. It didn't sit well.

Shunsei got everyone's attention and Ichigo looked at his father who attempted to smile. Shunsei sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Central 46 has made a decision since they feel I'm biased on this..Due to the growing number of children born of hollow decent they will be handed over to Mayuri." Ichigo felt anger bubble in him as he stared down Mayuri. A grin stretched across his lips. Ichigo felt tears sting the backs of his eyes as he remembered the state Shiro had been sent back in.

With gritted teeth Ichigo looked to Shunsei.

"Is there..anyway to overturn that..?" Shunsei looked at Ichigo sadly.

"No..and they want no one biased towards Espada or yourself involved." Ichigo clenched his fist and looked at the ground. There was a cold silence. He knew Shunsei had no control, as a relatively new Captain Commander, Central 46 over threw any decision the captains made. Ichigo looked back and sounded so helpless, he was begging and Ichigo wasn't one to beg.

"They're just kids, Shunsei." He whispered, but everyone could hear it.

"Don't worry I would dismember them." Isshin had to catch Ichigo as he stormed towards the freak, beginning to draw Zangetsu. Ichigo sneered and released the handle.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about now." Ichigo looked to Shunsei. "Nel and Grimmjow's boys shouldn't be involved they're babies." Shunsei didn't reply he just hung his head. Ichigo fumed, before he could do anything Renji and Rukia escorted him out.

Karin was barely containing herself too as she made eye contact with Toshiro. Ichigo turned as Rukia and Renji continued to push him out.

"If you hurt them, Shiro and I will be your worst fucking nightmare! I swear on my mothers grave!" He screamed, the doors swinging shut as they punctuated the finality of his statement.

* * *

Shiro was asleep when he was woken up but the pressure that was Ichigo returning. He pulled himself out of bed, grabbing his jacket as he did so. Masaki was peering out of her room, eyes squinted.

"What's going on Pops?"

"You're Dad's home and he isn't happy." Masaki woke up when she realized what could possibly make him so angry. She was froze as she stared wide eyed at Shiro. His long hair added to his already intimidating gaze. Ichigo walked through the door, met with his daughter and husband.

His eyes were red rimmed and he looked at Shiro then Masaki. He broke down then. He covered his face and bowed his head, crying into his hands. Shiro pulled him to his chest and held him.

"It'll be okay. He won't get them." Shiro whispered, voice steely.

* * *

Shiro stormed into the room that originally held the long backed chairs and table. It still held the table but more comfortable chairs had been placed and the room now held color and decorations. Mostly Nel hanging up Evony's artwork as she grew older. The Espada looked up at the Cero who practically fumed, He couldn't even sit down he just leaned over the back of the chair. Surprisingly Nel was there, which meant Orihime had the boys and she had stored up milk for them.

"So Central 46 over ruled Shunsei." Ulquiorra tilted his head, a light frown on his lips. Nel raised a brow.

"What does that mean..?" She didn't want to hear the answer, honestly. Shiro let out a shaky breath as Nel tried to get Grimmjow to release the grip he had on the arm of his chair next to her, they hadn't cared about sitting order today.

"Mayuri gets to experiment on them." Shiro dropped the information on them. Grimmjow growled, down to even Ulquiorra's face darkened. Grimmjow looked at Shiro.

"The Boys..?" Shiro stared at him before he nodded.

"The Boys too..and Ava." He looked at the girl who sat next to Szayel. She looked terrified while Szayel and Nnoitra seemed unconcerned.

"They can't even be AWAY from Nel for more than a few hours!" Grimmjow yelled, Nel trying to keep Grimmjow calm and looking at Nnoitra and Szayel with a steely expression. Shiro rested his forehead on the back of his chair. Ulquiorra spoke up.

"War." Shiro looked up and raised his brows.

"You want to strain this even more-" Tier started before Ulquiorra cut her off.

"Threaten them with it." Shiro stood straight up and nodded, thinking it out. Starrk lazily gave his input.

"The squads that support us and more so Ichigo would turn on Soul Society. They would lose more than us." Shiro nodded again.

"I'll tell Ichigo. Who want's to come with me?" Naturally those who had kids and were concerned about it raise their hands. Shiro zeroed in on Nnoitra. "You're comin' too."

"Why me?"

"Because maybe if ya met the bastard you'd be more concerned. You-" Shiro pointed and Szayel and narrowed his eyes. "Nearly died fightin' 'em so you should have an idea."

"He could get more data than I ever could." Szayel answered simply. Grimmjow nearly lept over the table until Ava got up and ran out. Shiro watched her go. He turned to follow.

"Get ready. I'll be back to get ya."

* * *

Ava was curled up and looking blankly at the corner of the hall she was curled up in. She looked up to see Shiro. She couldn't bring herself to cry.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Shiro shook his head.

"You're gonna be okay." Ava went silent.

"Come with me to the Livin' World?" Shiro asked, holding out his hand. She looked at it then took it standing up as she nodded.

* * *

"What?!" Ichigo yelled. "Shiro, that's dangerous! What if it pisses the ones off that are neutral?!'

"Ichigo it's all we got!" He yelled back.

"Wha-" Masaki walked into the kitchen to see Ava looking in between the two and her parents looking pissed off. Kaito and Ryuu were still at school, they were going over to Sora's after school.

"It's not gonna do anything!"

"The boys, Ichigo. They need to be with Nel. That means we hand over one of our best Espada's or they experiment on what to give them." Shiro's voice was barely contained. Ichigo deflated and nodded then he noticed Masaki.

"Hey Masaki.."

"Are you guys going to Soul Society?"

"Yeah..?"

"I'm going."

"What?! No!" Ichigo yelled.

"Dad, This is about me too. I should be able to defend myself and my family." Shiro stared at her.

"I don' see the harm, Ichi.."

"Shi-"

"She'd be with us and I doubt they'd haul her away then and there. "

"..Fine."

* * *

They walked into the hall, an emergency meeting being called with Central 46 members. The captains surprised to see Masaki among them.

"Ichi-"

"This isn't him this is us." Shiro cut him off. "This isn't jus' a decision ya Shinigami can make."

"It is our business. It's Shinigami blood being mixed."

"It's Arrancar blood as well." Ulquiorra spoke. Mayuri was eyeing Masaki who stepped up.

"This is also something that effects our lives. We have mortal lives too that shouldn't be disturbed. We're all still going to school, which is an important part of our lives not just what our genetic makeup is." She looked at the older people sitting in front of Shunsei she stepped forward and they tensed.

"We are no different than the Vizards in your ranks." Shinji was watching her with a smirk and Kensei nodding. She made eye contact with each of them. "Please." She finished before Nel stepped forward.

"We have three infant boys. They need me to feed them, they're to little to be subjected to this." She said, to the Central 46 members. They started whispering to each other. Tension was in the air.

"You're not building an army?" One of them spoke.

"No, jus' tryin' to live our lives." Shiro responded. Nnoitra looked around and he felt some relief lift from his shoulders and he didn't understand it.

A man stood from their sitting position.

"Anymore children are forbidden. As long as you up hold this, and give us information about your children's progress every three months there will be no need to hand them over to Mayuri." Nel felt her chest ache at the proclamation, she and Grimmjow may have four kids but that didn't mean Nel hadnt wished for more. Masaki looked at her parents. Shiro was quiet before he nodded.

"Our children get to have children, this my only request." He said, Nel watching with sad eyes.

"We will revisit this when they have significant others. This meeting is over."

They were able to hold the war card but they weren't sure how long that would last.

* * *

Shiro and Ichigo laid in bed, neither asleep.

"I can't tell if that's good or bad news." Ichigo said suddenly.

"I think it's gonna be a mess later..for now their safe."

"Temporary safety.." Ichigo snorted.

"What else are we supposed ta do?"

"Just hope everyone can stay the way they are.." Ichigo was quiet. "They're gonna overturn it if one of them has a baby." He whispered.

"Then they'll be old enough ta make tha' decision..Hopefully then Shunsei can have some say and Urahara can assist." Ichigo nodded. "Try an get some sleep Ichi-Babe."

"You too.."

* * *

"That's messed up." Axel said, walking next to Masaki to their dance practice.

"I know..I just hope it doesn't come back and bite us in the ass." Axel shrugged.

"Don't dwell on it, it'll bother you."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Asshole." Axel chuckled as they walked into the studio his mother rented every Thursday and Sunday for them. She threw her hair up and Axel smirked as she took her sweatshirt off. "..What?"

"You should wear your hair up more often." Masaki felt her face heat. As more of their team started to seep in and finally Emi.

"Welcome back Masaki!" Emi said with a smile

"Good to be back! What's our new song?"

"Breath of Life." Masaki smiled widely.

"Good choice~"

"She's still gonna be in it?!" Someone yelled, the only other male in the group. His name was Hiro, he was smaller than Axel but had a lot of muscle. Masaki thought he had some intense little man syndrome going on.

"She learns fast, I wouldn't throw someone out after having family issues. She's got enough to deal with. Now! Let's get started!"

Twenty minutes later Axel was swinging her up onto her shoulders were she then spread her arms out resembling Kate Winslet in the Titanic. She then curled in as he lifted her off his shoulders. She was flipped and placed on her feet where she rolled up and spun on her toes. She then had one last duet with Axel before the song came to an end with her in his arms while she just barely hovered over the floor. Their breath mingled as they looked into each other's eyes.

Axel moved first, the other couples that had been paired already stretching out after the exercise. She smiled breathily and patted his arm. Sweat glistened on her stomach, having just worn a crop top knowing how hot it got in the studio.

"Okay! Take a drink and a rest then meet back up here! Great job guys!"

* * *

Masaki walked herself home, the cool night air feeling good on her skin. She smiled up at the sky. It was going to be okay, her family was going to be okay. She took a drink of her water bottle. She saw that the bakery was still open that Orihime and Yuzu owned and she decided to stop by.

"We've already closed the cas-" Orihime saw her and smiled. "Oh! Hi Masaki, did you have practice today?"

"Yeah, was kinda hoping I could get a muffin.."

"They'd have to be thrown away anyway, take one! Actually take them all, I'm sure you'd like them for breakfast!"

"Yeah, so will Ryuu." She took the box offered to her, opening it and choosing one of the chocolate chip ones. "How are you? Yuzu not here?"

"I'm..alright. No Jinta needed help with the bar so she went to go help him while I finished up here."

"I'm about the same, can I give you hand."

"No no! I'm okay!"

"Really?" She teased as she turned the sign from "Open!" To "Closed. Orihime watched her and sighed, looking at her sheepishly.

"..Alright." Masaki chuckled, sending a text to her dad as she set her bag down and set about helping her clean up the shop. She stopped for a second, having watched the woman go about her business with red rimmed eyes. Orihime tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sniffed deeply. Masaki realized why she was so upset, the kids were safe for now possibly but the chance of more had been stripped from her aunts and uncles.

Yuzu and Karin could still start their families, if they wanted. Masaki guessed she may have a cousin soon from Yuzu and Jinta. Masaki stood to her full height and leaned on the glass that usually held freshly made pastries, now it divided her from Orihime. The woman looked up from where she was leaned over. Masaki looked at her concerned, she felt pain for Orihime and for Nel.

She had seen the look Nel had given her Papa. Orihime's eyes watered and she blinked, looking to the ceiling.

"Tell me." Masaki whispered and reached over, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Orihime remembered comforting her, now it was the other way around. Orihime rubbed at her eyes.

"I..We didn't plan on having more kids..but I wouldn't have mind having another one.." Orihime trailed off to control herself. There was a time she would've cried uncontrollably but she was older and had been through much more. Her voice trembled as she fiddled with one of her hair pins.

The door to the shop opened, the bell tingling. There stood Tatsuki, a bag over her shoulder as she looked between them. She smiled at them then it dropped.

"Orihime? Masaki? What's wrong?"

* * *

So there they sat, drinking tea and the muffins Orihime had given Masaki. Tatsuki was pissed as she listened, Orihime finally crying once as she explained.

"What makes it worse is I feel worse for Nel.." She whispered hoarsely. "She came here to pick the boys up and just sobbed.." Orihime sighed. "She told me how she had wanted more babies, she loved the idea of a big family and she loved how Grimmjow was with their kids.."

"Shiro can't do anymore..?"

"Ulquiorra said he didn't want to use war as a way to get his way..He said it would make things more difficult." Masaki nodded.

"It makes sense, it would be a civil war pretty much." Tatsuki looked at her and smiled softly.

"You're getting to big, girl." Masaki chuckled softly, golden eyes shimmering as they looked to coal ones.

"Yeah, I get that a lot.." Masaki looked at Orihime.

"Will you be okay?" Orihime cleared her throat and tapped her cheeks.

"Yeah! I'll be okay! Think positively, right?!" She said in a tone that was more so trying to convince herself. Tatsuki took her best friends hand.

"It's all we have right now." Masaki looked up to the door to see her Dad parking and walking to the door from across the street. Masaki motioned to the door.

"I kinda predicted this." Ichigo came into the shop and looked at them all, shocked that Tatsuki sat there.

"You're back?!"

"Damn right! You look like you could use a nice vacation." She reprimanded her old friend. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"You're not complete wrong.." Ichigo looked at Orihime and his face fell a little. "Are you okay?" Orihime nodded.

"I will be. You should ask Nel that more than me, she had more kids planned I hadn't." Ichigo nodded once again, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'll check on her and Grimmjow tomorrow. I'm taking the week off next week since the kids have a break..I think we could all use a break. Camping sound fun..?" He asked, his voice was tired. Orihime brightened.

"Ulquiorra's never been camping! That'd be fun!" Ichigo snorted.

"Neither has Shiro or Nel and Grimmjow." Masaki grinned.

"Oh that will be fun..Can I invited Axel, Jocelyn and if it's okay-" Masaki sighed and rolled her eyes. "-her boyfriend."

"If it's okay with their parents. She'd be with you in a tent."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, you guys should go. Thank you Masaki." Orihime suggested, standing. Masaki smiled softly.

"No problem."

* * *

 **AN** : Hello! I meant to update last weekend but it was a crazy weekend. I apologize.

Follow! Favorite! Review! Critique!

Later days and nights Hollows!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : I'm sorry this took so long! I've been quiet busy! I apologize for any mistakes, I did this on my way to see Adam Lambert on my phone (most of it anyway)

Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't know if I should go.." Nel spoke, watching Ichigo put the luggage into the SUV. Masaki had gotten her gang to come along as well, and in that moment Ichigo was suddenly glad they had the hunk of crap SUV. Ichigo raised a brow.

"Why?"

"I just don't feel very..i don't know." Nel sighed. She had been quiet and kinda down lately and that was very unlike her. Ichigo sighed and shut the truck and leaned against it.

"You need this more than anyone. Please come with us, it's the first time Masaki can introduce Jocelyn to us. We won't be able to talk about all that bullshit anyway, it's perfect." He said, unknowingly being as blunt as Shiro in that moment. Nel watched him then sighed.

"The Bo-"

"All of us are parents Nel. Nice try." Nel slumped and sighed again.

"Fine." Ichigo smirked triumphantly.

In that moment everyone burst out of the Jeagerjaques home at once. Nel looked on at her family and smiled softly. Grimmjow was juggling getting their stuff out and holding Leon. Orihime came to his rescue and took the baby boy and started settling him in his car seat. Tatsuki was coming with her car, Chad and Uryu had surprised them by coming as well in Chad's van.

It worked out for those who couldn't drive. Renji and Rukia were meeting them there with the twins, Axel offered to drive and so did Orihime. They had a huge group of people, Tatsuki told them to forget the camp site, she had a favor to call in and they owned lake front property. Some were going to sleep in tents while others slept in the cabin. Ichigo was grateful, he didn't want to deal with any assholes who didn't turn their music off.

He could tell them to shut up, but he really didn't want to deal with it, he dealt with enough. Ava was coming with them, Halibel forcing her parents to come. Nel hadn't been too pleased but Shiro agreed with the Segunda Espada. Speaking of the Cero, he went to get Isshin in Yuzu and Jinta's car. This felt so domestic but Ichigo liked the change of pace.

Axel pulled into the driveway, Jocelyn and who he assumed was her boyfriend in the back seat. Masaki walked out with Ava, carrying her stuff into Chad's van. Shiro pulled up behind him, Isshin flinging himself on his Son, Kosuke and Jocelyn looking shocked.

Masaki chuckled as Ichigo put him in his place, Karin ignoring her fathers pleas for help.

"So who's your family?" Kosuke asked. Jocelyn nodded. Masaki waved her family over. Shiro didn't come over until later, Kaito and Shiro stunning Kosuke.

"You look a lot like your parents." Jocelyn pointed out. Axel watched Shiro and Ichigo get uncomfortable. Axel shrugged.

"I guess." Shiro flicked his eyes to Axel and he smirked and nodded. Ichigo chuckled, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah.." Isshin threw himself into action.

"Well welcome to the Family trip! Most aren't blood family but it's good enough for us!" Isshin announced. Karin nodding slightly.

"I'm touched." Grimmjow said as he walked past to get into the car.

"Shut up, Grimmjow." Axel and Masaki chuckled. Kosuke looked past at the beaten up cars, they didn't need them often so nobody invested that much in them.

Masaki narrowed her eyes and Axel sighed. Karin caught this and announced they should leave.

And with that they were off.

* * *

They were setting up, there were enough rooms for the kids to sleep in. Jocelyn and Kosuke shocked the kids got the nice beds while the adults slept outside (excluding Grimmjow and Nel, who had a room to themselves with the triplets). It was a hollow thing, truly. Everyone was on high alert, Renji and Rukia arrived as everyone set the tents up. Isshin was being his normally high strung and silly self when they arrived, it was like a switch was flipped.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over for information, Kaien and Hisana running off.

"Have you heard anything?" Isshin asked. Renji shook his head.

"No, they've been quiet. Toshiro will be here tomorrow." Ichigo smirked and raised a brow.

"Karin's request." Rukia said and chuckled. Ichigo nodded then frowned.

"Has Byakuya said anything about the nobles?" Rukia sighed and rubbed her face.

"Many are siding with Mayuri..Shihoin, Shiba and Kuchiki aren't..But Shiba isn't taken seriously." Isshin sighed. Shiro groaned, Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. Nel looked at Grimmjow then back at Rukia, eyes wide.

"Can't..Byakuya do anything?" Orihime asked. Rukia shook her head.

"No, not really.." Tatsuki noticed how everyone was starting to get tense.

"That's enough. We can't change anything, we came to relax." Chad nodded. Tatsuki grinned.

"Besides Uryu has to get to know family?" Uryu rolled his eyes and they turned around and saw the teens hanging out with the younger ones on the pier.

"Axel is really your cousin." Uryu nodded. Rukia looked at him.

"Does he know about.."

"No..he doesn't know about the quincies." Szayel sighed.

"You're all so depressing." Nel rolled her eyes and walked off, targeting in taking Garrison from Masaki who was playing with him on the grass before the pier. The boys were growing fast, they responded to everyone around them well enough already, however the kids with hollow blood seem to have grown faster than Kaien and Hisana. Nel shrugged it off as she scooped her baby boy from Masaki who smiled softly at Nel. Everything was cut off when there was a splash and a scream.

Hisana was on the edge of the pier frantically searching. Jocelyn jumped in almost instantly, everyone sprinting over. She brought up Ava, who wasn't breathing. Yuzu was there first there, surprisingly and showed what a life in a clinic taught. She started to perform CPR.

Ava finally coughed up the water and gasped, looking up at Yuzu. Jocelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she wrung out her curly hair. Shiro looked at Szayel and threw his ha

* * *

nds in the air with a raised brow. Szayel sighed and to everyone's surprise walked to his daughter and asked if she was okay. Ava looked up wide eyed at Szayel and nodded after a moment.

Ava got up, with assistance from Szayel. She seemed dazed, from the incident and her suddenly doting father.

"Well that was stressful.."

"I need a drink."

* * *

Ichigo laid his forehead on the table in the kitchen, he had a glass of water and a trash can beside him. His eyes were squeezed shut, sweat covering his body from already vomiting once. No one else was awake, he'd been finishing up dishes and told everyone else that he could handle it. He heard footsteps, he looked up to see a groggy Axel looking at him.

"What're you doing up?" Ichigo's hoarse voice asked. Axel yawned and rubbed one eye.

"My throat was dry and I needed some water." Was the reply. Ichigo merely nodded and went back to the position he was originally in. Axel wasn't fully awake but he could see the normally tan skin Ryuu inherited was pale. "Ichigo are you okay?"

Chocolate brown eyes looked back at steel eyes. There was fear there that puzzled Axel, Ichigo was trying to put on a brave face but Masaki and Shiro always said Ichigo's eyes were the gateway to his soul. It's how Masaki could tell what mood her father was in before they even spoke. Ichigo sat back and groaned deeply. Axel stayed silent, fully awake now and trying to figure out what could scare Ichigo so much.

Ichigo was quiet before he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Masaki told you right?"

"About Soul society..? That's bull." Axel sighed and walked over, spotting the vomit in the trash can which made him frown and look at Ichigo.

"That and Shiro and I are her biological fathers.." Axel nodded then his eyes widened.

"You think you're..?" Ichigo nodded, opening his eyes again.

"Honestly I don't know how after Ryuu and Kai." Axel nodded. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Of course nothing can work out." He whispered.

"We'll figure it out." Axel said and Ichigo raised a brow. Axel chuckled. "Do you really think Masaki is going to let this go..?" Axel knew his best friend, once Soul Society knew she would stop at nothing to protect her family.

Especially after hearing what Ichigo did to protect Masaki during the Dark war. Ichigo stared at him then scowled at the table.

"Are you sure.." Ichigo nodded.

"It's exactly like Ryuu and Kai..I don't get sick hardly ever, Axel. Perks of being everything under the sun." Axel snorted.

"You still have hollow aspects..?" Ichigo nodded again.

"Yeah, Shiro wasn't apart of my soul fully but whatever he left behind gives me enough to summon my mask. It's shorter amount of time then when Shiro was hanging out but..it's something." Ichigo shrugged. Axel nodded and yawned again, taking a sip of his own water. They both heard one of the babies start crying and Ichigo's face fell. Axel stood up.

"Take my bedroom I'll take the couch." Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, from what Masaki told me you do a whole 360 when you're pregnant." Ichigo sighed, he did already look exhausted.

"You won't give up, will you?"

"No." Axel smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and relented. With that they both went to their respective areas to sleep, just as the house fell back into silence.

* * *

"Let's go on a hike!" Rukia bounced on her heels. She never had the chance to enjoy forests. The kids were all for it which meant most of the adults will be joining. Yet, no one had finished their breakfasts yet and they hadn't seen Ichigo yet.

Shiro had panicked when he woke up in his tent alone, once he felt Ichigo nearby however he cooled down. He nearly took out Ulquiorra bee-lining for the main house however. Shiro had a bad feeling in his stomach since then and he looked at the table grimly. Uryu had been watching Shiro for awhile now and it was starting to bother him. Ulquiorra had already figured it out but kept quiet, Orihime and Nel actually seeming happy and he couldn't bring himself to see his wife sad again. Masaki and Axel had talked this morning so they knew as well. Chad actually sighed.

"You know something." He stated to the eldest Shirosaki child. Her brothers looked at her as she looked up at Chad from her meal. When Masaki knew something she got really quiet and withdrawn. Axel had to bite back a sigh.

Ichigo came down at that time and the tension thickened. Jocelyn and Kosuke looking around. Rukia's eyes widened and she grabbed the orange haired mans arm and pulled him outside, Shiro's eyes narrowing.

"Ichigo!" She whispered with fever. Ichigo kept his head hung, his hair shielding his eyes. "Are you pregnant?!" He didn't move.

She grabbed the cover of his shirt and pulled her to her eye level.

"Ichigo if you are, we're fucked!" She paused when she saw the fear permitting those molten brown eyes. Ichigo's eyes were starting to get bags underneath them.

"I know.." He responded, quietly which was very much not him at all. He should be screaming back at her but he just looked defeated. His voice thickened. "I know.."

Rukia put a hand at the back of her own neck, leaning back and rolling her head. Renji did it too and she seemed to pick it up from him.

"W-well keep it quiet.." She whispered.

"We have too." Ichigo's voice steeled.

"We can't for long.." Isshin and Karin joined them outside.

"Ichigo what's going on?" His father was serious and it made Ichigo's nerves worse.

"Isn't it obvious?" Karin stilled.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know..I'm ten times more drained..As horrible as it sounds this one probably won't make it." Isshin nodded. Things were quiet.

"Are you going to be able to hike?" Karin asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

"Jesus this is steep." Jocelyn said, Masaki laughed.

"Don't complain." She teased and grabbed her friends hand.

"Why did we think this was fun again?" Ryuu panted.

"Enjoy the nature, it's peaceful out here." Uryu told them. Sora was trooping with Kaito, Evony hanging around Masaki. Shiro had Ichigo's hand and was helping him as much as the man would let him. Kosuke looked back at them with a raised brow, Jocelyn noticed this.

"You alright?"

"Yeah but is he?" Masaki looked back at her Dad who was leaning against Shiro. Nel frowned back at her friend. Nel looked at her husband then giggled. He had a baby carrier on, Jansen sound asleep on his front and Leon wide awake on his back.

Nel had Garrison, who was also wide awake. Orihime held hands with Mai, Ava was with Hisana and Kaien.

"It's so nice out here!" Yuzu cheered, smiling brightly. Ichigo smirked at his sister. Ichigo looked up towards Masaki and her crew and saw the worried looks of the two humans in the group. He waved them on.

Masaki and Axel looked back as Jocelyn asked something. The group knew something was up but didn't want to ruin the moment, even if it was killing them.

* * *

They got back and set up a bonfire, surprising Nnoitra and Szayel. Nel was exhausted after all the walking and said her hips hurt, and the boys were tired so she retired into the house leaving her husband bee.

"We should tell stories." Tatsuki offered. Orihime brightened.

"Yeah!"

"Who's got one?"

"I do!" Rukia said and smirked at Ichigo. He groaned under his breath.

"The night before Shiro and Ichigo's weddin-"

"Rukia don't." Ichigo groaned, covering his face. Shiro's eyes lit with interest.

"Ya know I never did hear about this." Renji sat and thought, then he laughed aloud. The kids listened intently.

"When Ichigo lost the drinking game, and in the spirit of the wedding, had to put on a dress." Laughter rounded, except Ichigo. Shiro chuckled at the pout and kissed his temple.

"It's cute~."

"Don't test me Shirosaki I have a lot of material."

"Like..?"

"When you got a cold and got high off of cold medicine." Shiro's smirk dropped. Ichigo grinned wickedly

"Ya wouldn't."

"I would, Hunny-Dearest." Shiro sneered at the nickname.

"I want to hear the stories about Masaki." Jocelyn baited. Grimmjow surprising volunteered. Masaki's eyes widened.

"Grimmjow please nooo." He grinned at her

"How can I forget when ya got into Nel's things and you put her bra on?" Masaki groaned.

"That's not as bad as when she got ahold of Hime's pads and started sticking them to the Windows.." Ulquiorra offered.

"Not you too!" Laughter rounded again. Tatsuki saw the boys looks.

"Oh you two aren't innocent." Their fathers snorted.

"Far from it. Ryuu ran outside naked more than once." Shiro supplied.

"And Kaito dropped flour all over himself the day of their second birthday." Ichigo added. Their sons didn't say anything after that. Ichigo smiled tiredly.

"Hey, I'll take your guys tent." Axel offered.

"You're fine." Ichigo didn't want to fight him and nodded.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'm trying to catch up on sleep I guess." Ichigo kissed Shiro goodnight and walked to head to sleep.

* * *

"Masaki, are you okay?" She nodded groggily. She heard crying from downstairs.

"Was' going on?" She drawled, she wasn't ever fast to shake sleep off.

"We can't find Jansen.." Masaki sat up and frowned.

"We think it was a Shinigami, it feels like it." Masaki's eyes widened as she got up and went downstairs to see everyone awake.

"Can't we call the police?" Kosuke asked.

"No..We can't"

"Why not?!" Jocelyn cried, throwing her hands in the air. Ichigo and Masaki made eye contact and her father nodded.

"We..have to tell you something.."

* * *

In Soul Society, a Shinigami ran through the streets with a crying child. He had a job to do, he hated it but right now this was bigger than himself. Mayuri and some Nobles were working to discover what made up a Arrancar child and seeing if they could use this to their advantage. They felt the Hollows, especially Shirosaki whom of which was an experiment of Aizen along with his comrades, shouldn't have been able to have children. They should be sterile but here they were making very powerful children.

It was unnatural, it was wrong. Especially when Ichigo Kurosaki was involved. He was their biggest asset and a captain. The Nobles didn't understand how they had been aloud to marry here in Soul Society. The man was relieved when he made it to the lab and he handed the loud child to one of the scientists. Mayuri walked in a grinned widely.

"You've done well~." The man nodded and left, cringing when the baby started absolutely screaming.

* * *

 **AN** : I..don't know what I want to do with Ichigo and the possible baby. Do I stick to the idea his body can handle it again or drama and having said baby? Let me know, I really need your guys help with this one. I'm also considering making this series rated M so I can have more wiggle room.

Follow! Review! Favorite! Critique!

Later Days and Nights Hollows! If you're in Belgium or Baghdad I'm so sorry, please stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

"..This sounds fake. I love you Masaki but it really does. It's sounds like stories I was told as a kid." Jocelyn said, The room was quiet. Masaki sighed. Jocelyn smiled softly and took her hand.

"But I believe you. Mémé wouldn't be happy if I didn't." Masaki smiled weakly at her, relief flushing her veins. Kosuke just shrugged and nodded. Shiro grabbed Ichigo's Badge and pressed it to his chest and then threw it to Grimmjow.

"Let's go look around the area, yeah?" He nodded, and joined Shiro. He was quiet. Ichigo remembered when Grimmjow and himself were the same height but it seemed most of the Espada went through some sort of growth spurt after the war. Isshin thought it was due to them and their Gigai's, which Urahara modified to be almost exact to a human body, so they wouldn't get stiff in their bodies like Rukia once had.

The two left as Nel checked on Leon and Garrison who were next to her in their own bassinets. She shook her head.

"I should've woken up." She whispered.

"Nel, you and Grimmjow are exhausted..Its not your fault. One of us should have heard it." Karin offered. She wondered if this was why Toshiro hadn't shown. Isshin and Ichigo weren't there to talk to other captains but she was sure Toshiro was trying to figure out what Mayuri was doing, she was grateful.

Nel rested her head on her knees. Ichigo groaned under his breath and flew up to the nearest bathroom. Rukia took the place that Shiro normally did, surprisingly. Ichigo coughed harshly and sighed when he was done thanking Rukia, rising after a moment and proceeding to wash his mouth out. Rukia walked out to see the faces of shock on some of their faces. Yuzu put it together quickly, Renji was the first one to speak.

"Do they not have that shit Urahara gave him?!"

"Accidents happen.." Yuzu tried to defend her brother and her brother-in-law.

"They've just royally messed up any chances we had." Nnoitra said, walking in tiredly. Nel's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you care."

"I'm not too much of an asshole." Nel rubbed her face like Grimmjow did when he got frustrated. The tension was plausible when Ichigo walked in.

Jocelyn looked at Masaki.

"What's this about..?" Masaki looked at Axel.

"So, you know their my biological parents..well Soul Society wanted to experiment on us, the ones with hollow blood..the deal was our parents couldn't have anymore children." Kosuke's eyes lit with understanding.

"You're Dad is..pregnant?" Silence filled the room. Quiet an odd sentence for those who just joined this gang of misfits as Ichigo joined them.

"Does Papa know yet?" Masaki asked.

"No and I'll be the one to tell him." Ichigo didn't add his thoughts to the end of that sentence. He didn't know if he could physically take this pregnancy. More so than the other ones. They looked up to see seven sets sets of eyes Orihime went over to her children and squatted in front of them.

"Mama what's going on?" Mai asked, tilting her head. Kaito looked for his Papa and didn't find him nor Grimmjow. He shared a look with his twin and Ryuu nodded like it didn't sit well with him either. Ulquiorra watched his family from afar and then shared a look with Uryu who was sitting across from him.

Orihime had been looking for an answer as she smiled softly at her little girl and ran and hair through her hair, as she rested her hand on her sons shoulder.

"Baby Jansen has gone missing, honey." Sora frowned.

"Who took him?" Sora asked, Evony stiffened and looked at her mom who held out a hand. Evony ran over and cuddled to her mother's warm side and buried her face into her side, Nel putting a hand on her back.

"Is he going to be okay, Mom?" Nel bit her lip as cerulean eyes looked up at her.

"I don't know Baby." Ulquiorra provided his waiting son an answer.

"Shinigami." Mai's eyes widened. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, looking exhausted as Shiro and Grimmjow came in. Shiro and Grimmjow got back into their bodies and Grimmjow looked at his waiting family.

"Followed it until it went cold, We didn't find him and it's not like we can open Senkaimons." Grimmjow looked pointedly at Ichigo at the last part.

"..Is it a good idea to go to Soul Society?" Ava questioned. Tatsuki nodded.

"She's right, we don't know who's with Mayuri." Isshin stopped his son from taking the badge from Shiro and instead ejected himself from his body. He hesitantly turned to Karin who snatched it from her father with a scowl and followed suit.

"We'll go, stay here." Isshin said, surprising Jocelyn with his seriousness. Shiro nodded then looked at Ichigo and his eyes narrowed. Isshin and Karin made a quick escape at that point. Karin mouthing sorry to her brother as she walked out.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Yuzu looked between the two. Ichigo felt his Shiro's reiatsu wash over him and he shivered. Shiro then dropped his head and groaned as Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Mhm."

"Fuck, Ichigo." Ichigo pursed his lips and raised a brow. Masaki, Kaito and Ryuu tensed. Shit went down when Dad looked at their Papa like that. Ichigo seem to let it go. Grimmjow looked at them and raised a brow.

"Are the rest of us missing something?"

"Just you, Grimm."

"What the hell is it, then?"

"I'm pregnant again." Ichigo supplied. Shiro pinching the bridge of his nose. Ichigo smacked his arm. "And you acting like that is not helping anything. You put them there."

Masaki grimaced and Ryuu gagged.

"Thanks Dad, that's what I wanted to hear." Kaito deadpanned. Ichigo's ears tinted but he stood his ground and bore brown eyes with gold on black eyes. Grimmjow looked steely at the two. Masaki decided to round up the kids, knowing Ichigo and Grimmjow were about to throw it down here in the kitchen. Shiro would join in too.

"Come on guys, we can camp out in my room." All ten of them herding upstairs, leaving the adults.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow growled. "Don't you guys have protection."

"I know! I don't need you all making me feel worse about this!" Ichigo snapped. Shiro had gone very tense and Ulquiorra and Nnoitra (surprisingly) moving slowly to stop anything from going down in the living room. It would not end well for the Sexta pissing off their Cero.

"This is giving me a huge headache.." Rukia whispered, rubbing her temples with a hand on her hips. Orihime nodded In agreement. Grimmjow and Shiro made eye contact and they both tensed.

"Ya need ta lay off." Shiro bit out, jaw tight. Grimmjow pulled back to sneer at him, Ichigo and Ulquiorra caught Shiro while Nel and Nnoitra caught Grimmjow. Chad pushed them further from each other. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow.

"You know better than to piss him off."

"How are we going to make a case of getting Jansen back once they figure it out?" Ichigo looked at Nel, she looked quiet standoff-ish as well. There was jealousy which wasn't a very Nel trait. Ichigo groaned and out his forehead on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro relaxed, Ulquiorra pulling away when he felt it.

"I-I'm sorry.." Shiro sighed.

"It's ain't your fault, Ichi.." Ichigo's grip tightened and he looked at Shiro with teary eyes.

"But it is! I-I forgot to take it that morning. It didn't dawn on me until I started getting sick!" Shiro was quiet and nodded slightly, looking at their friends. Many looked apprehensive. Nel let a shaky sigh go.

"You're okay Ichigo..Really you are." She whispered and Grimmjow looked down at her. He nodded they both offered each other smiles. Orihime stood up, stretching.

"We should all go to bed, try and get some rest."

"I can stay awake." Chad offered, seeing out it calmed everyone. Nnoitra nodded.

"I'll stay with ya." Chad raised a brow and everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "I don't really need to sleep." Everyone nodded or acknowledged him. Everyone going to try and get some form of sleep.

* * *

"So could you see Pops?" Kaito asked, tilting his head at Jocelyn and Kosuke. Kosuke shook his head.

"No.."

"I could see him slightly." Masaki raised her brows.

"Really?" She nodded. Evony looked up at Masaki, eyes wide and scared.

"Do you think Jansen is going to be okay?" Masaki looked sadly at her and took her hand.

"I don't know, Evie." She looked down and Ryuu put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be okay.."

The specimen would just not stop crying. Mayuri was getting quiet annoyed with the little thing. Jansen practically screeched when an assistant cut into his skin. A man walked behind Mayuri and scoffed.

"It's sick to me how this thing looks like a normal baby." He wore crisp clothes, and his blonde hair was slicked back. Mayuri nodded.

"Yes, hollows have evolved to gain sympathy. It's quiet fascinating." He sneered as the cries grew. "But rather annoying."

"Well when you're done I want you to get rid of it." The man said, Mayuri looked at him and raised a brow.

"There is a lot of information to learn."

"Yes but we need older specimens to further understand this research. You know how much those Arrancar gave you?" Mayuri nodded in agreement.

"True. How do you wish to get rid of it?"

"Mm..However you see fit." Mayuri grinned.

* * *

Masaki was the first one up the next morning, she decided to start on breakfast for everyone. She heard footsteps behind her to see Kaito.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" She asked her brother. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep.." He said and stretched. He was nearly Masaki's own height now. She had taken after her grandmother in many aspects, she wasn't short in average terms but everyone around her wasn't average height. Kaito sat down at the table and watched his sister cook. "Do you like Axel?"

Masaki burned her hand with her shock, cursing and ran her hand underneath cold water.

"Well yeah, he's my best friend." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant Masa." Kaito seemed so much older sometimes than his twelve year old self. Masaki looked back at him and sighed.

"..I-I don't know." She bit her lip. She couldn't exactly say no. Kaito nodded and stood up to help his sister with breakfast.

"Just a curious question." She chuckled and nodded.

"I know, just I don't know how to answer Kai." She said, pressing her lips together. Kaito nodded. She chuckled. "When did you get so old."

Kaito laughed and shrugged. That's how Shiro woke up that morning and found two of his children. The thought that he was having another didn't leave a happy feeling, sadly. Masaki looked and smiled softly at him.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"How's Dad?"

"He's out, which is a good thing."

"Is Dad going to be okay?" Kaito asked. Shiro was quiet.

"I don' know. Truly I don't." Masaki remembered vaguely what had happened when she was younger. Sometimes not being able to tell if it was a dream or reality. She did remember being fearful of Shiro at some point and then fearful for her Dad and siblings.

Kaito nodded and the three fell into comfortable silence, Masaki humming softly to get her mind off of things.

* * *

Later that day captains showed up to the cabin. They were fishing outside when they same. Unohana looked at Ichigo and sighed, there had been an anonymous tip that Ichigo maybe pregnant. Shiro stood up straight from helping Ava and frowned. Soi Fon stepped forward and everyone grew tense.

"Nobles..wish to put you and Shiro under arrest." Nel's eyes widened. Rukia walked over and looked at Ukitake who had announced it.

"Captain, you know what they'll do to them."

"I can't do anything, Rukia. Your brother has been put off anything regarding you all along with Ichigo and Isshin's squads have been shit down." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Central 46 has requested it." Soi Fon walked forward and put reiatsu represent hand cuffs on him. Szayel saw that and stepped forward.

"Hold on, if he is pregnant that will zap him of his much needed reiatsu and nearly kill him and the child."

"Central's orders." She said. Shiro was tense, trying to decide whether or not to act. Masaki looked at her Papa and shook her head. Shiro closed his eyes and held his arms out.

The cuffs went on and Shiro growled softly when he saw Ichigo stumble. Their kids looked on as they were led to Soul Society. Masaki looked around and Axel made eye contact with her. Ichigo looked back along with Shiro before the Senkaimon closed.

"What are we gonna do?"

"They just arrested our Cero. That's grounds for war." Ulquiorra said. Jocelyn looked around along with Kosuke with shocked expressions. The Espada looked to be in agreement. Renji and Rukia nodded, their twins looking at their parents.

"Mom are we going back home?" Kaien asked. Rukia shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No..No we're not." Yuzu looked at Jinta with a pained expression.

"We're on our own.." Nel whispered. Masaki felt her hollow giggle with glee before her Zanpackto quieted the hollow.

"Well, our vacation is over." Everyone nodded. Orihime looked at Jocelyn, Kosuke and Axel.

"You three..I-I'm so sorry but you're apart of this now..You're not safe without being near us." She looked pained as she remembered the Winter War. Jocelyn and Axel nodded.

"We're okay with that." They said at the same time but Kosuke looked terrified.

"So..what does that mean..?"

"You're all going to call in sick when school gets back into session. Emi will pick up your guys work so you don't fall behind but.."

"We need to disappear..I get it." Axel provided and rubbed his face.

"Are Dad and Pops gonna be okay?" Ryuu asked. Masaki sighed.

"We can hope."

* * *

"Are we actually considering throwing them in the Senzaikyū are we?!" Unohana was losing her temper, they were in a meeting right now, Shunsei was told to take leave, since he was close to these people and Central 46 was acting as Captain Commander.

"They are quiet powerful beings." Mayuri chimed in.

"This is Bullshit." Kenpachi said. "We owe them our lives. What the fuck is this?"

"You will watch your language. We're doing this because the hollow race is getting stronger, and we don't have anyone as strong as Shirosaki. With him and Kurosaki together this complicated matters." A woman provided. Unohana breathed in then breathed out.

"Ichigo's last name is Shirosaki now. Respect their marriage."

"It's not legal in the world they insist on living in so, why would we consider it legal?" Unohana shook her head angrily. She would quit right now but then Mayuri would have Ichigo and that's what he wanted. Kenpachi went to rip his haori off but Unohana shook her head.

"Please consider this, if Ichigo dies you lose majority of your army." Unohana insisted. The woman stared her down then huffed.

"Now bring in Isshin Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki." The two were shoved in and everyone stiffened, know what it would spell for them if something happened to Ichigo's family. The two looked up at the women and the two men that sat by her sides.

"You are off duty, you are not to return here whatsoever."

"Where is my son?"

"That is none of your concern, now have a good day."

* * *

Ichigo leaned against Shiro in the final holding cell Rukia had been in before her execution. He was really worrying Shiro, who had a lot of reiatsu to last him awhile. Ichigo didn't, between the baby and the seki-seki in the walls Ichigo was losing his strength. He'd already been sick twice in the corner, nobody coming in to clean it up. Shiro ran his hand soothingly through Ichigo's hair as he slowly fell asleep. He knew they wouldn't last long in here, if they kept them in here longer than intended.

This cell wasn't designed for extended confinement. Shiro knew that's what they intended for them to do. He could only hope they would have mercy on the man who had saved them more than once.

* * *

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

They had stayed in hiding, Urahara setting up shop for them all at the warehouse he had once hidden the Vizards. Rose, Shinji and Kensei had recently been relieved of their positions as captains, with them bringing disturbing news for them all.

"The Seki-Seki will kill Ichigo.." Rukia whispered, his children tensed and Masaki teared up.

"They wouldn't just kill him would they?!"

"Yes they would, It's evident they don't want Ichigo or Shiro around anymore. They're a threat." Shinji said.

"This is why the Gotei is sick.." Hiyori mumbled.

"You know that it's the Central 46." Renji defended.

"So?! They're strong enough to fight those old bastards."

"Well, we'll just have to help them." Came a lazy call. They turned to see Stark, Tier and Yammy. The remaining group of Espada in Hueco Mundo,

"War?"

"War."

* * *

 **AN:** I know no opening AN. I think imma stop doing opening AN's unless it's necessary. I feel like it's a little overkill to two, and sometimes it takes the intensity of the beginning of some of my chapters away. If you guys have any thoughts or suggestions ask my on my tumblr (AttackonNerdyArtist) or review :D

I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend but a tragedy has hit my class, a friend died in a car accident last Friday. I'm starting to feel better but all muse for everything left me, I'm still angry it happened to her but there isn't anything I can do about it..I need to move on..

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique! Question!

Later days and Nights, Hollows.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo sat in the corner, dozing off. He looked like Hell warmed over. Shiro banged on the door of the cell.

"Come on! He's dyin' in here!" Shiro had screamed himself hoarse. He slid down the door, rolling her wrist. He wasn't used to the feeling of not having so little power.

He was used to injuries being healed on the spot and that wasn't happening right now.

"Shi..Stop." Came the weak call. Shiro looked back, golden on black eyes shining in the dim light. Ichigo winced, Shiro made his way over to Ichigo and try to sense their child. He found very little. Shiro had been trying to clean up the vomit and other nasty things but he wasn't given much to do it with, he had cut the cape on his uniform and started using those to throw it out the window.

He did it rarely, seeings as (to his pleasure) it probably fell on someone but they couldn't afford this one luxury being taken from them. Ichigo laid in Shiro's lap, closing his eyes. His breath was ragged, he was trying to school himself, make himself feel nothing. He knew he would more than likely lose this baby and he didn't want to feel it when it happened. The door suddenly opened, they both grimaced at the sudden change in lighting.

Mayuri stood at the door with a wide grin. Shiro sneered and Mayuri just cackled.

"Oh what fun I'll have with you."

* * *

"How's Hueco Mundo?" Nel asked, she was breastfeeding Leon at the moment, Looking at Tier.

"It's starting to get wild, a lot of Vasto Lorde want to cross over to Arrancar if it's possible..Towns are being build. It's really..wonderful. But If news gets out that Shiro has been imprisoned by Shinigami along with Ichigo who is his pregnant mate..Things will go to shit." Starrk replied, surprising them with the reply.

Nel nodded and looked down, at Leon then back at Grimmjow. His rumpled sky blue hair becoming even more rumpled when he passed a hand through it then over his face. He was being surprisingly complacent, Ulquiorra taking up a more aggressive roll. That was saying a lot because a small sign of aggression for the Espada was a big deal. Rukia and Renji still hadn't bothered to go back after seeing Isshin, Karin and the Vizards being kicked out of the Seireitei.

Hisana and Ava hanging out and actually getting along well. Masaki sat next to Axel and watched them, silent and tired. She was so worried for her parents. Kaito was angry and Ryuu was upset. They were worried for Jansen, they were worried for themselves.

Masaki had an idea whispered to her.

" _Get taken in, for testing._ " Masaki cocked her head and listened, scowling at the ground. Rukia noticed the Ichigo like behavior and remembered Ichigo did the same when Zangetsu or Shiro had talked to him in the Winter War. Rukia's eyes narrowed, she didn't like where this was heading. " _You can get that Urahara dude to make something to get you all out. Take that boy you fancy so much."_

The Vizards had picked up on it too, Kensei picking up on it.

"You're not doing anything that hollow is telling you to do." That caught everyone's attention and Kosuke frowned at her.

"Hollow..?" She had left that part out of her explanation or her friends.

"Masaki." Axel said, as Masaki looked down and bit her lip.

" _I'll keep her under control if you want, Masaki._ " Whispered her Neichāzureisu. She nodded and stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Neichāzureisu is going to keep her under control..I'm gonna let her explain herself." Everyone tensed but before anyone could explain themselves, Masaki put all of her trust in her Zanpackto and aloud her hollow to come forth. Masaki when limp before white on black slited eyed looked back at all of them. A small giggle came out as she looked back at her Master's friends. The hissing tone to her voice made it more evident this was not Masaki.

 _'My, My why so tense? I come on friendly terms. Besides..The fucking ghost of a Old Lady has me by my figurative balls over here. I wouldnt **dare** mess with the little Lady." _ Oh yeah, this wasn't Masaki. Axel's eyes widened.

A mask resembling a snake's jaw started to form on their face. Kaito and Ryuu shivered, may not have been their sister but it was still creepy.

"What is it you want." Isshin demanded. He didn't like this.

" _You see, Gramps..Urahara is intelligent enough to come up with something to get rid of those nasty little chains they'll put on twinkle toes and the little Lady. He just hasn't had the proper nudge._ " She laced her hands and rested them on their stomach and smirked slyly. She had gotten their attention alright and she was loving it.

Shinji nodded slightly and Karin looked at them all.

"You're not seriously considering this are you?!"She looked around and then made eye contact with the thing in her niece's body. Masaki's Hollow sighed.

" _Look. I'm not all bad..I'm not like Shiro where I was trying to get out for a reason, before he ate himself alive. I'm linked to Masaki all the way. She can't hear any of this and it needs to stay that way._ "

" _She's not strong enough yet, she didn't have to go through what Ichigo did. That's why I'm here. She's part hollow after all, and a tad bit of Quincy. I'm here to reinforce her survival instincts and make her think._ " Everyone sat back and looked shocked. She chuckled.

" _Send her because she's been so detached from Soul Society that she can think like Ichigo did before he knew most of you. I'll be with her to help her, Axel will be there because Axel is the same way."_ She looked back at the boy and she grinned. He frowned. She winced and then shook it off.

" _My time is limited..Let them do it. They'll be safe I swear it."_

"How can we trust you?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes. Hiyori watched the Hollow for a moment more then scoffed.

"She's right. I hate to say it but she's different that Shiro or any of our hollows. She isn't a produce of Aizen." Everyone fell silent then Isshin sighed.

"I'll take the brunt of what Ichigo and Shiro will do when they figure it out. She can do it and Axel too if he's up to it." Axel looked around at the waiting faces and nodded.

"I'll do it."

"We'll need to do some training with you." Uryu said, stepping forward. "You've never dealt with Shinigami before in a fight." Axel nodded as the Hollow smirked one last time.

" _Good choice. Now grow some, twinkle toes and ask her on a damned date._ " Masaki's body went limp and Jocelyn had to catch her because Axel was blushing, and dumb struck. That gave everyone a much needed laugh.

* * *

Ichigo and Shiro were shoved into a room, clothes stripped. Shiro caught Ichigo before he fell to the ground, He looked back at the people who had shoved them into the padded room. The room was florescent and overbearing. There was one window, that it. It was pointing to the hall, Ichigo saw the bed in the room and practically collapsed into it.

Shiro watched and growled at the smirking face of one of the assistances.

"Who knew he'd have such a nice ass." Shiro's look was downright deadly. He had been knocked out along with Ichigo when they had been moved, and now Shiro couldn't feel any of his powers at all. He couldn't feel Ichigo's either, and they didn't have those once cuffs on. He could one suspect by the stitching on his and Ichigo's arms that they had put something in them.

Ichigo had passed out again and Shiro could only feel their babies' dwindling force. He pinched his nose and looked at the patted ceiling. He walked over and moved in behind him, spooning him. Ichigo hummed softly, Shiro brushed Ichigo's hair back from his face, then proceeding to rest his face in the his neck. He didn't understand why they were allowing them to stay in the same room as each other but he didn't want to dwell on it.

Ichigo's breathing stilled for a heart stopping moment and then it came back out, raspy. Shiro stared wide eyed at his husband and gently shook him. Ichigo blinked open his eyes and looked back at Shiro.

"Wha.."

"Stay awake."

"Wh-"

"Because ya haven't been able to breath." Shiro hissed and Ichigo stared at him dazed then nodded slightly.

"You don't have to be an ass.." Ichigo looked out the window then froze. Shiro followed the stare and saw a person walking past with Jansen, but there was no way that baby was alive. Ichigo and Shiro felt tears sting at the back of their eyes. Ichigo felt his breath leave him and the room spin.

"Oh my god..Shiro.." He breathed. Shiro looked at a loss, they could've saved them.

"Fuck!" He growled, sitting up and gripping his ashen locks. A voice came over their speakers.

" **Try and sleep some, I want to see how this gestation works. See you soon~.** " Ichigo looked at Shiro.

"What is he going to do." Shir shivered as memories resurfaced. He didn't want to tell Ichigo.

"I..I don't know much of what he plans on.."

"Shi.."

"We jus' need ta stay strong." Shiro said bluntly and bit his lip. _Shit shit shit..._

* * *

Little Jansen suddenly took a really deep and shaky breath. The Noble and assistant frowning.

"Hmm..Maybe the little thing does have more to offer."

* * *

 **-Four weeks later-**

Masaki and Axel walked hand-cuffed into Mayuri's division. Mayuri greeted them and started doing the testing. Masaki frowned at how gentle he was being and shared a look with Axel. They discovered later that night that nobody knew of Mayur's little Noble helper. He was apart of the Hisakawa clan, a small growing noble clan that endevoured in scientific reasearch.

Fumio was the one behind funding Mayuri's work and paying off Central 46 members that already had a pennant against the Hollow race. Masaki and Axel were pretty much smuggled to the facility and shoved into separate rooms. Axel and herself had been stripped, much to both of their displeasure. Urahara hand been very smart with how he did things. He knew Mayuri would be paranoid and strip them, so he had put a cap on each of their back mollers.

It looked like nobody in Mayuri's squad was involved and that made her wonder, did Central 46 know about this? Did they care? She heard screaming from down the hall and her eyes widened, as she saw Shiro being pulled down the hall, furious as right behind them seemed to be a very pregnant and panting Ichigo. Shiro saw Axel and Masaki through the small nearly windows and stopped.

"Masaki?! Axel?!"

* * *

They had put Ichigo in another room four weeks ago, towards the end of his second month. He had been failing in his pregnancy and Mayuri had taken it upon himself to put him in a coma like state while he intentionally speed the pregnancy up, feeding the baby with reiatsu to speed it up and make sure the pregnancy didn't terminate. Shiro had been very aggressive and had to be beaten several times after he nearly killed an assistant. Ichigo had been woken when they started to notice the baby was ready to be born. They needed Ichigo awake for this, but they heavily sadated him. Shiro was being taken to a sealed room due to his behavior at the same time.

Ichigo felt hazy and confused. Masaki and Axel were shocked, what had happened to them? Masaki made the decision when they cleared the hallway to jump into action. She took the piece out of her mouth, the little bud extending and willing the cuffs off, she then used the same force to open her door. Axel followed suit. She let her hollow whom she deemed Surai.

She had nearly called her Hebi but Surai had protested to that. Masaki almost did it out of spite but she had a small bit of respect for her. Axel took to finding Jansen while Surai went to find her Lady's parents. In turn her parents as well. Like she had stated, since she wasn't a product of Aizen she did in fact share DNA with Masaki. Shiro and Ichigo did not.

She was going to do her worst.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello! I decided to update again because I have a busy couple of weeks coming up and I don't know when I'd be able to update again. I got some things to clear up.

Surai-Sly

Hebi-Serpent/Snake

So, the only Espada that survived the war were Starrk, Tier, Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Yammy. The others died. One because I really don't care for Aaronerio or Zommari. I wrote Aaronerio in during ANAIG and..I just couldn't bring myself to do much of else. Two, Szayel was about to fix them all, some events changed like how Ulquiorra's battle went with Ichigo. I'll reveal that later.

This was a hectic chapter, I'm sorry for that however I wanted to bring up some new points. I want to bring in more Hollow ideals that I didn't touch on in ANAIG.

Enjali has written a little Karma story for this one about Mayuri and Central 46. If you want them to die really bad, check it out :D It's titled ANAIG: Central 46 & Mayuri's Karma. Go check it out!

Also! This series has been bumped to M. I wanted to be able to touch on more things without having to be..vague about it. Also wanted to show the kids lives as they grow older. Also language.

Review! Follow! Favorite! Critique! And Question!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	7. Chapter 7

Axel made quick work of finding Jansen, knocking those who came after him to the ground and unconscious. He'd leave their fates to the Espada who would have more satisfaction. He finally found the small boy hooked up to machines and eyes closed. He bit his lip and looked around, trying to figure out what he should do. He noticed the baby could breath on his own and upon further inspection, finding that the machines were only collecting data.

Jansen's hazel eyes opened and looked to Axel, he started to whimper and Axel quickly began calming him down. He looked at the equipment and walked to the computer with all the information and deleted the information, then destroying it all together just to be sure. He grabbed Jansen after unhooking him and started making his way towards were he saw Masaki's Hollow disappear too.

"..I hope they're okay.." Axel whispered, he froze but turned around. There stood a platinum haired man with cold blue eyes. He smiled at him.

"What are you doing out? I believe you have something that belongs to me." He sung. Axel knew he was in a bad position, he couldn't draw his bow with Jansen in his arms.

"Well, well. I didn't know you'd be causing all this Fumio." Came a voice behind Axel. He turned and there stood a women with black hair and turquoise eyes, She had a wooden arm and a man stood behind her. He thought they looked like Isshin in a way.

The now named Fumio scoffed.

"You shouldn't be budding your nose into my business, Kukaku." The woman returned the scoff and glared.

"When you start screwing with my nephew I have a bit of an issue." Axel frowned then it clicked. This was the Shiba clan, Isshin's family. She looked at Axel. "Get that baby out of here."

He nodded and ran past them. Ganju stopping him. Axel looked at him, holding Jansen close.

"Tell Ichigo we'll see him soon." Axel nodded then ran off, going to find Shiro and Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as tears came to his eyes. It's not like with Szayel where the baby had somewhere to go, Ichigo didn't develop anyway to birth the baby like those with hollow blood did. He had to have C-Setcion's. He was trying to stay distracted, thinking of anything else he could. He was so scared where his baby was going to be born.

He was scared for Shiro and now he knew Masaki was here too. Mayuri suddenly stood above him and Ichigo cringed. He was surprised he hadn't done anything to him yet and that made him even more unpredictable.

"We're about to get some answers on how this all works." Mayuri grinned widely down at Ichigo before he continued. "All thanks to you, and soon I'll have all of those kids because of you were horny." Ichigo grit his teeth.

"..No you won't." He ground out, ignoring the comment. That's when Mayuri was hit in the back of the head with pole, sending him to the ground. Ichigo looked to where the pole originated from and his eyes widened. "..Not you."

Ichigo said then gasped, grabbing his stomach. Surai's eyes flicked to Mayuri who was unconscious then back at the man who was basically her father. She wanted to tear into Mayuri, so so bad but she had to help Ichigo right now. She dragged Mayuri to the nearest desk and took some of the cuffs he had ready for Ichigo and locked him to the posts on the desks. She went to the computers and unintentionally copied Axel, deleting everything then destroying everything to be safe.

She ran over to Ichigo and began aiding him, She had to get him somewhere safe from here.

 _"I know you don't trust me but please you have to come with me right now. Masaki is aware of me being in control, she let me."_

"She wha-" Ichigo groaned again and felt like he was being torn to shreds. What the hell? Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered what had happened before Masaki had been born. "Shit, that doesn't matter..Their trying to pry themselves out..I don't think I can make it out of here." Surai's eyes widened.

 _"What?! You can't?"_

"No I can't, go find Shiro." Ichigo hissed and threw his head back and groaned. Surai bit her lip, that's when Axel appeared with Jansen. Ichigo's had his eyes squeezed shut. Surai looked back at him.

" _I need to find Shiro, stay here!_ " Surai ordered, disappearing. Axel found a nearby bassinet that was being put to the side to set the baby in. Axel went over to Ichigo to try and help anyway he could.

"Ichigo, do you need anything?" Ichigo couldn't answer as he clung to consciousness. Axel looked around for something that would be helpful, anything. Axel noticed Mayuri where he was and sighed. They wouldn't be able to deal with him yet.

He hoped they could hurry.

* * *

Shiro was going to do something stupid but he had to. He had to get out, he had to help his family. His nails were sharp in his soul form, he dug them into the stitches on his arm. If this worked the wound would heal anyway. He grit his teeth and pulled out the stitches with a groan.

He was able to get the cut open with a hiss as he dug out the object, it was the length of his hand and nearly as thick as his arm. He ripped it out as he cried out, breathing harshly as he did. Thankfully he felt his reiatsu start to return to him, the wound starting to slowly knit. He grinned widely and deviously as he realized it had worked. He stood, before he could get the door open it was blown open.

His eyes widened as he looked up to see who he first thought was Masaki but then realized it was her Hollow. He growled before she noticed how terrified she looked.

"What the hell are you doing out?"

" _Ichigo, he's in labor and I don't know what to do. I can't carry him. You got that thing out?_ " Shiro nodded and the hollow smirked. " _Good_."

" _We need to try and get Ichigo out. It doesn't matter where_."

"If you all can keep up." Shiro sonidoed out of the room, Surai behind him as he slowed up. Ichigo was sickly and they weren't playing the game of almost losing him this time. He scooped up Ichigo as Mayuri woke up. He turned to Axel who had Jansen.

Shiro's eyes widened then he sighed softly. They heard running and Mayuri let out a laugh as members of the stealth force barged in.

"Stop!" One of them yelled. They ran out, Surai materializing her Neichazureisu she spun as they ran out of the building.

" _Kasai Himei_!" The blast hit the building, sending it up in smoke. Axel had a sudden realization of who was still inside. Shiro nearly suffocated Axel when he switched into his Bankai to move faster. Ichigo gasped as he gripped Shiro's arm.

"Shiro.."

"Hold on, Ichigo." He was surprised Ichigo was still conscious, but Shiro guessed it was because he had practice. Ichigo looked up at Shiro and he hissed at the look Ichigo gave him. He looked up to see Kukaku and Ganju, Yoruichi coming out of a Senkiamon. Shiro ran faster as Yoruichi waved them forward.

"Come on!" She urged on as the five from the lab ran right through. Kukaku followed them through surprisingly with Ganju and Yoruichi, the gate closing behind them as they ran forward into the next opening. Shiro having to grind himself to a halt. He looked up to see the warehouse that the Vizards resided in.

He sprinted into it, shocking the group that was inside. Ichigo shook with the force he was using to keep himself awake. Nel ran forward to Ichigo, they noticed that Isshin and Urahara were not present.

"Shit! Where are they?!"

"They're making sure the Senkaimon can't get traced back." Karin responded. Axel showed up, Grimmjow running over and taking Jansen. Nel's eyes widened and Orihime moved her.

"I can handle this but I need your help Shiro." She lead them to the back to some rooms they had built. Shiro laid Ichigo down as Orihime gave him the instructions. Ichigo and Shiro made eye contact. He grit his teeth and nodded, tears brimming as Shiro dug in his nail and cut where Orihime told him too.

Ichigo let out a cry, gripping the offered hand Orihime gave him. He grit his teeth, his eyes rolling back. His world was tinging black. Shiro's hand replaced Orihime's as she went to work getting the baby out.

"Ichi, stay awake we don't have anything that can help you breathe.." Ichigo opened his eyes and nodded, panting. A cry filled the air as Orihime held up a snow haired baby, she began to clean her off as she threw her shield up and above them. Orihime handed the baby to Shiro.

"It's a girl." She said and smiled softly. Ichigo smiled back, exhaustedly as Shiro looked down at their daughter and showed her to Ichigo. Orihime sighed, smiling softly.

* * *

Surai went back into Masaki's inner world. She collapsed against Axel who caught her. They still didn't have any clothes on and he blushed deeply.

"Grooooss." Kaito groaned, Ryuu covering his eyes. Yuzu grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the two, she knew her niece would be mortified when she woke up. Masaki groaned softly and blinked her eyes open, Jocelyn running over and hugging the two. Kosuke behind her, arms folded.

Masaki grunted at the force of Jocelyn's hug on her sore body. Surai taking over for as long as she did really put a strain on her body. Masaki smiled softly, reaching an arm from the blanket and hugging her back.

"I'm so happy you're all okay.." Jocelyn whispered. Jocelyn pulled back and smirked smugly. "You two look cute." Masaki's grew red as she looked back at Axel, he averted his eyes from the golden set.

Everyone looked over when Shiro in his Bankai uniform and Orihime came out of the room, Shiro holding a bundle. Parts of his unifom were stained red, the Shirosaki children looked over, interested in the new addition. Shiro's hair was pulled back into a pony tail as he made his way to Masaki, He made a mental note to tease her later.

"How's Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"He's asleep, healing. He did really well." Orihime said, watching as Kaito and Ryuu walked over to where Shiro sat down next to Jocelyn.

"Her name is Yuki Orihime Shirosaki." Orihime looked like she was going to burst with the pride she showed, Ulquiorra kissed her temple and she hummed. Yuki opened her eyes, her eyes were a dark blue indicating she would have Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. She was the only one of their children to start out with normal baby blues that would eventually turned. Masaki smiled down at her baby sister, both older brothers standing on either side of Shiro.

Masaki turned from her family to Nel and Grimmjow and smiled. She saw what Nel talked about when it came to his kids, Grimmjow was very tender for lack of a better term when it came to his family. He had been the Espada of destruction under Aizen's rule and it was evident they were not the same hollows that had been underneath him. Jansen was going to be strong, she could sense it.

* * *

Kaito, Ryuu, Sora, Evony's and Ava sat in what was the twins room in the warehouse. They had been talking, for a group of twelve year olds it was quiet mature.

"What do you think is going to happen with Soul Society?"

"I think Papa or Dad is gonna kill Mayuri." Ryuu said, looking up at the ceiling. Evony nodded and looked sadly at Ryuu.

"Or my parents."

"At least they care.." Sora sat up from where he laid across the bottom of the bed. It was evident Sora was going to be shorter than the rest of them, Orihime and Ulquiorra being an average height for their respective genders. Ulquiorra was shorter than all the men in their friend group, Sora was expected to inherit that.

"Ava you should stand up for yourself." Ava looked at Sora like he was stupid. Evony bit her lip and looked inbetween the two, Sora sighed. "I meant you need to tell them that you are more than some experiment Szayel wanted to observe. You breathe, you can feel pain."

Ava stared at him a little longer before she nodded, letting her hair down from her typical bun. It met the midsection of her back and she looked back at them with teary eyes. Kaito sighed and pinched his nose. He knew that their parents tried to help Ava as much as they could but, Ava knew also she needed to be around her parents as weird as it sounded. She knew that when hollows didn't have their children, even if unwanted, they become very angry.

She didn't want fights breaking out on her behalf. Evony had been quiet then she smiled.

"We should all sleep in here tonight, together. Like a sleep over." Before anyone could say anything Ryuu came to back for her.

"That's a good idea Evie." Evony smiled. Ava was grateful for the group she considered her friends. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have them.

Once they all settled down, Sora started reading from one of his favorite books aloud. Kaito fell asleep across his lap while Ryuu fell asleep across his brothers stomach. Soon everyone had fallen asleep but Sora. Sora found himself looking at his group of friends, then to Kaito. He was quiet for awhile before he brushed his hand through his hair.

He was scowling softly, his thoughts thundering through his head. He pulled away and situated himself in a way he could sleep and he wouldn't disturb Kaito or Ryuu who was laying on his twin. Karin opened the door to check on them and stopped and smiled softly. She looked to Yuzu who looked at her curiously and waved her over. Yuzu walked over and giggled, smiling.

"They're so cute." She whispered. One blue eye opened slightly to look at them, Evony smiled softly then closed her eye and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the room he had fallen asleep in, he saw Shiro had left part of his uniform for him. Everyone was sitting on the floor or on a chair. Masaki and Axel finally had gotten dressed, but now they sat amoungst the Espada and small amount of Shinigami. Shiro and Starrk sat next to each other, the group was giving Yoruichi their full attention, Kukaku and surprisingly Ganju were among them. They all looked up to Ichigo, he looked at all of them and then noticed the small bassinet next to Shiro and smiled softly.

"About time." Ganju said, crossing his arm. Ichigo looked at him and scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Ganju looked at Yoruichi who smiled and Ichigo's expression deepened. Shiro snorted at Ichigo's reaction, Ichigo wasn't really a waking up person.

"They'll be helping us, getting information from nobles."

"I thought the nobles weren't talking to you anymore?" Ichigo made his way over, sitting down behind Shiro and putting his head on his shoulder, looking at their daughter then back at Kukaku and Ganju.

"We're not, but that doesn't mean we can't engage in conversations."

"How is that going to work? They know you're related to me." Ichigo said, feeling exhausted as he rested his weight on Shiro's back who seemed unphased by the action.

"Byakuya is going to help." Ichigo's eyebrows shot up.

"Is that it..?"

"In Soul Society..Yes." Ichigo frowned again at the tone Ulquiorra had taken. He felt Shiro tense too.

"What's going on." Ichigo demanded. Shiro ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Ichigo.

"So for awhile there have been assholes thinkin' they could jus' do whatever and that I'm like Aizen." Shiro sneered at that but continued. "Tha's been goin' on for awhile."

"And you didn't think I needed to know that?" Ichigo said, frowning at his husband. Shiro sighed.

"It's been busy and you've had more important stuff to deal with." Shiro responded, he sensed the eye roll the back of his neck got.

"Lame excuse, Hichigo." Shiro rolled his eyes in turn.

"Stop acting like children, it has been busy." Yoruichi reprimanded. Ichigo sighed and nodded. Shiro knew this wasn't done, he'd be hearing about it later. Shiro decided to explain more of what's going on.

"Hueco Mundo actually works really simple, the strongest rules. With all the new towns poppin' up, there's some hollows tha've taken these towns and started to rule them."

"So not only is Soul Society heading for a civil war..Hueco Mundo is?" Masai asked. Shiro looked at her and nodded after a minute. Nel rubbed her face, sighing. She wasn't ready for another war, she didn't want any part of it.

She knew she'd have to help though. All she wanted was a quiet life with her family, but she saw the small gleam in Grimmjow's eyes. He wasn't as bloodthirsty as he used to be but Grimmjow liked a good fight, and one with Soul Society promised one. Shiro watched the two and sighed casually before looking at Starrk and grinning. Starrk saw this and frowned.

"I think we should start trainin' ourselves, ne?" Ichigo looked between Starrk and Shiro. The Primera nodded, Kukaku coughed to gather everyone's attention.

"We'll head back to Soul Society and get as friendly as we can." Kukaku looked at Rukia. "You're comin' with us." Rukia's eyebrows hit her hairline.

"Like hell she is!" Renji yelled. Rukia wasn't in the good graces of those pulling the strings. He knew why Shunsei wasn't doing anything, because Ukitake had gone missing after one of his sick spells. He was concerned they had his friend for leverage.

Rukia snapped her head around to Renji.

"I'll be fine! I'm not a child!" She stood up. If she wasn't going to do it before she was going to do it now. Ichigo watched as Rukia got up and he got up himself.

"Be careful." He said, looking down at her then he smirked. "Midget."

"Ass." Ichigo snorted.

"You've lost your game." He crossed his arms. His smirk then turned into a frown. "If we don't hear from you, it's going to be a mess." Rukia nodded.

"I know." Rukia got a tap to her shoulder only to be enveloped in a hug, Orihime held her close. Uryu and Chad stood up and surrounding the old group. Renji huffed, but wanted to say a proper goodbye to his wife. They all went in for a hug, Rukia in the center.

Rukia stepped back then looked at Ichigo, looking at his borrowed outfit. Ichigo scowled and she smirked slyly and joined the two who identified as the last members of the Shiba clan. Kukaku looked at her, grinning and slapping a hand onto her shoulder.

"We'll see you soon." She said, looked at everyone. Isshin and Urahara made their entrance at that moment, Isshin looking at his family.

"Ready?" The four going back nodded. Yoruichi had some work to do in the second division. They soon left, leaving the others staring off where they walked out. Yuki made herself known when she started to cry, Shiro picking her up and meeting his husband in the middle.

Ichigo looked at her fondly and took her from Shiro. He looked up at his husband and narrowed his eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What the Hell!"

"No more."

"No shit." A chorus of "Watch your mouth!" was heard. Shiro groaned. Ichigo tried to calm Yuki down and his face fell looking at Shiro. Shiro frowned.

"What's wrong..?"

"We don't have anything to feed her with.." Realization swept across Shiro's face.

"Give her here." Ichigo turned to Nel.

"Are you sure..?" She put her hands out impatiently to receive Yuki.

"I needed to pump anyway because my breasts hurt like hell. Any questions?" Ichigo quickly gave his daughter to her. Grimmjow chuckled as she walked past him.

"Thank you." Ichigo called after her. She waved it off, collecting a towel to burp her with.

"I need to get a breast reduction or something because this is ridiculous." Nel mumbled, she was naturally large but after having four children they had gotten bigger and hurt her back more. They were quiet sensitive too which Grimmjow took liberty of.

"It wouldn't been an issue if you weren't in gigai, right?" Tier asked. Nel had gotten Yuki situated, then looked up to Tier.

"I'm fine in my Soul Form." Nel answered.

"..Can we stop talking about it..?" Renji's face was bright red, rivaling his hair. Grimmjow looked at him a grinned. Masaki shot up.

"Off to bed, right guys?" She knew Grimmjow was about to lay into Renji, and knew he could get quiet vulgar. Her friends made their departure with the sounds of soft laughter and chuckles.

* * *

They woke to Hollow cries and Baby cries. It didn't sound normal, which was saying something. Jocelyn and Kosuke were in a dead sweat from the spiritual pressure being exerted. Masaki scrambled up along with Axel. They sprinted out into the living area and outside.

Ichigo and Shiro were taking care of one of them. Ichigo moving and going to the side while Shiro distracted it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The Hollow went down with a cry. Jocelyn and Kosuke appeared behind Masaki and Axel.

"Oh..my god." Jocelyn whispered. Shiro took care of the hollow they were working on then his eyes widened as he saw the four teens.

"What the hell are ya doin'?!" He yelled but not before they heard a laugh from behind them. Axel drew his bow and spun, gunmetal eyes narrowed on the Adjuchas. Masaki's eyes tinted lighter as Surai came to the surface.

 _"I don't like this._ " Masaki rolled her eyes. Why did she care? " _Because I'm you, idiot. I would like to live._ " These kinds of conversations with her Hollow confused her.

" **Look what we got here, hostages.** " Hostages..? Her answers couldn't be answered when a flash of black and white passed them, the hollow disintegrating with a cry, Ulquiorra standing where the hollow had been. His Green eyes were alight with an anger that could only be placed as misunderstanding and confusion. Axel withdrew his bow and that when Ichigo stormed over.

Shiro wasn't far behind him, Renji appearing after one last Hollow cry was heard. The Pre-teens stood at the door, sleepily.

"Masaki, Axel, What the hell were you doing?!" Ichigo yelled, he wasn't having it. He didn't care if they both had powers now he wasn't having them going down his path. Masaki returned the fire.

"Don't start! It would've been fine!"

"Not when these two are with you." Ulquiorra inputed, Jocelyn frowning at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the two of ya aren't meant to be near battle, Masaki and Axel both aren't able to handle that stress in battle yet." Shiro started, Masaki frowning. Ichigo nodded.

"Fighting Hollows is different when your inexperienced and have people to protect on top of it." Ichigo crossed his arms as he waited for Masaki to tell him she could handle it and she would have been fine until Axel rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They're right. I couldn't do it by myself with you three" Renji's eyebrows rose.

"You came out here without your pass?" Masaki looked at him then nodded. Ichigo looked up at the sky as he threw them in the air, head shaking. Shiro sighed, looking at his daughter.

"You don't have to lay into her though, we made the choice." Kosuke said indignantly, surprising Masaki.

"Masaki knows more than Axel or you two what the costs of having to protect people in a fight." Ichigo looking at Kosuke then at Masaki towards the end. "And if you think this is some way to train for what's more than likely happening get it out of your damn head. It's not happening."

"But if I can he-" Ichigo cut her off, she didn't understand why he was being so angry with her.

"NO! This is not your job to fight and save everyone Masaki. I'll protect you if it kills me and if that means keeping you out of battle then that's what it means!" Shiro was looking at Ichigo sympathetically, there was a subtle shake to his body. Masaki stared at him, golden eyes angry and bridging on tears.

"It's okay for you to go out and nearly die for people you love bu-"

"Don't start that shit." Ichigo rarely swore at his children, Isshin had by this time woke up and pushed past everyone. Shiro wasn't sure how to help Ichigo, but he knew he was flirting with a line he didn't want to cross with Masaki. He thanked his lucky stars his father-in-law stepped in and placed himself between the two. Renji and Ulquiorra looked at each other and everyone that had woke up. Then Renji looked at the seething Masaki and her group of friends that looked at a loss and a little confused.

They herded everyone that was behind Isshin back into the warehouse. Shiro took that as his sign to leave, sparing Ichigo a look of concern then disappearing into the warehouse. Isshin watched them go then looked back at his son who was in a similar state to Masaki. His eyes looks a little glazed over and he sighed. Ichigo had some PTSD from his teenage years and the Winter War and it just showed itself when Ichigo was yelling at Masaki.

"She's not alone, and neither were you." Ichigo's body shook as he crumpled, Isshin helping him sit outside on the ground.

"She's too young to deal with this.."

"True, but she's going to be involved."

"I don't want her thinking she needs to give her life or some shit." Ichigo said, picking at the ground. Isshin chuckled which made Ichigo look up. "What are you laughing about, Goat Face?" He snapped, Isshin shaking his head with a smirk.

"What would you have said if I had said the same things to you..?" Ichigo stopped and looked at him. He sighed, defeated.

"I just..don't want her to go through what I did.." Isshin nodded.

"I didn't want you to be involved with my past either..but it comes back. It's how we raise our kids to handle it that makes it different. I think I did a pretty good job, except that one little thing that came from Aizen through Masaki." Ichigo chuckled a little at that and nodded. "She'll be okay, she's clever."

"I think her relationship with that hollow is different too, since they actually share a soul." Ichigo nodded then looked at his father. Isshin smiled at his son then grinned. "Now! Go make up with my Granddaughter." Ichigo's eye roll made the man laugh obnoxiously as he rose, Isshin behind him and inside.

* * *

Shiro was at a loss. Masaki sat facing away from him, head on her knees. Axel, Jocelyn and Kosuke stood behind him.

"Mas. You know he's just protecting you, you know why."

"Why does his past have to always affect me..? I just.." Shiro didn't know if she was just tired or what but she was grating on his nerves. He loved her but, he didn't understand the many many varying emotions of a human..or Shinigami.

"..Because I really fucked up your Dad." Shiro said bluntly. Masaki looked back at Gold on Black eyes, they were hard and looked impatient and she knew she was pushing it. Gold eyes nodded and looked back at gunmetal gray ones. Jocelyn turned to Kosuke and ushered him out, him frowning at her.

Shiro got up.

"You're..gonna train more before we entertain this again, yeah?" Masaki nodded again, Shiro making his exit which left Axel and Masaki. He sighed tiredly and fell onto the open area of the bed, or mattress for lack of a better term, on his back . Masaki sighed, Axel and her just staring at each other and he chuckled.

"It was kinda stupid." Masaki scowled and hit his chest lightly. Axel fanned that it hurt more than it really did, which made Masaki smiled and roll her eyes. "There it is." He raised a brow.

"Your smile." Masaki stared at him, ears tinging red. He smiled his charming smiled and she just stared at him, face softening. She flopped down next to him, on her back as well. They chuckled at each other before Masaki heard her hollow but in.

" _Kiss him, for fucks sake!_ " Axel laughed at the look on her face. Her face tinged completely red.

"Your Hollow?"

"S-Surai..? Yeah she's annoying.."

" _Whatever_."

"Thats Enough." Neichazureisu's wispy voice sounded in Masaki's head.

"Surai? That's what you named her?" Masaki nodded, Axel looked around and clicked his tongue. "Fitting." Masaki chuckled and nodded.

"I think so."

" _At least it isn't Hebi._ "

"Be quiet, Hebi." Neichazureisu's voice came, Surai hissing in her head at the name. Masaki giggled and Axel raised his brow. Masaki didn't respond and just nuzzled into the juncture of his shoulder. Axel understood and held her to her chest, when she was tired or could sleep he would come over and just hold her to help her sleep. Masaki felt safe and comfortable here, it was one of her favorite places to be which brought red back to her face. Surai laughed again, followed by another reprimand from Reisu.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm so very sorry this took so long! I've been really busy! I want to do a time skip, maybe after Mayuri is dealt with but not Fumio. I have a reason behind my madness. Ah, Axel and Masaki. Young Love.

OH I have a RedBubble account for some of my artwork, I'm in desperate need of money. So if you would, please go check out my account on there names LayeredRose. Also share pieces you love with your friends or followers on your social medias! Thank you!

I try to do indents for my paragraphs, I know they exist..It's just Fanficiton hates my indents some days and others it doesn't..? IDK. IDK. :/

LONGEST CHAP I HAVE WRITTEN, YET! PHEW!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	8. Chapter 8

Axel stood off to the side with Uryu, Uryu was explaining things to him as he listened intently. Masaki sat off to the side, watching as she looked off into the distance where her parents were training. They were in the basement of the Warehouse. Urahara and Isshin had created a little barrier for her parents so they could go all out if they so please. Jocelyn sat behind her, she was able to see them and she thought Orihime and Chad had been talking about something called a Fullbring and her two human friends. She wasn't sure.

Kosuke could also see and they looked on with fascination. The two were practically dead locked until Shiro pulled a mask over his face, catching Ichigo be surprise. Ichigo then called his Bankai and got the hell out of dodge. Shiro and him clashed again until Hisana yelled

"Mom!" Masaki turned to see Rukia, along with Yoruichi and Kukaku. Ichigo and Shiro stopped, his mask fading away. They looked grim as Rukia gladly hugged her daughter, son, then husband. Ulquiorra looked at the other women.

"What's going on."

"Mayuri..and everyone involved with what pretty much was a revolt have disappeared. We have no clue where they went but Ukitake was found this morning." Everyone stood silently, in various stages of shock.

"As of now, you're all safe and can resume your normal lives." Kukaku said. She turned to her family. Isshin and her made eye contact then she sighed.

"I did what I could, I'm not as much as a detective as Yoruichi. I'm going home, stop by sometime." She put her hand on Rukia and Renji's shoulder as she nodded and took her leave. Orihime handed Shiro his infant daughter and turned to Ulquiorra, she took his hand and smiled softly.

"..It's okay." She could tell he wasn't happy and was trying to prevent him from shutting down. Grimmjow had a death like grip on Pantera.

"So they get to run?"

"Oh we'll find them." Rukia said, looking at them. "But now Shunsei can actually feel comfortable doing so. Captain Ukitake had a really bad spell of his illness and wasn't taken care of properly so he's going to find them." Masaki had a bad feeling they weren't coming out anytime soon.

* * *

Nel laid atop of Grimmjow later in their own house, she was looking up at him as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You're over thinking."

"How are you all not tearing through the three worlds to find them?"

"I think we feel safer knowing Shunsei isn't going to let it happen again. Shiro is meeting with him right now, Grimm." He sat up forcing her to sit on his lap from the position she had been in. Grimmjow liked to sleep half naked and she didn't mind, she traced the scar he had from the Winter War as silence filled the room. She looked at him, he finally made eye contact with her.

"I don't want this becomin' our Cubs mess.." Nel hummed and felt her chest lighten. Grimmjow only called they're children their Cubs around her. She nodded after awhile, her eyes alight in the dark room.

"Neither do I..I think they'll inevitably fight, I know none of us want that." He nodded and then pulled her close to his chest where she sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his middle. "We'll be there for them though." She felt him hum then lay back down, taking her with him. They were eye level now and she smiled softly at him, brushing some of his sky blue hair out of his eyes.

He smirked at her, raising a brow.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Nothin'." She said innocently.

"Bullshit, last time you gave me that look we had the triplets." She grinned cheekily.

"Busted. You just are such a great Dad. Not now obviously..but in the future..?" He started at her then grinned.

"You're horrible for my ego, Nel." She laughed.

"You needed me for that?" He chuckled and kissed her softly then rested his forehead against hers.

"I think they'll be alright."

"So do I." Grimmjow chuckled and it was Nel's turn to raise a sea-foam brow.

"We're gonna have a damn clan, ain't we?" Nel laughed again.

"I think so. You think the world is ready for a Jeagerjaques clan?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Not at all."

* * *

-6 years later-

Masaki, Jocelyn and Kosuke: 22

Axel: 24

Kai, Sora, Ava and Ryuu: 18

Hisana, Kaien (the RenRuki twins, aged up), and Evony: 17

Mai: 16

Jansen, Garrison, Leon and Yuki: 6

Ichigo was in the kitchen making pancakes for the nearly bursting household. Masaki and Axel lived in the basement, their now 18 year old boys still sharing a room and their 6 year old daughter in a room all to herself. Axel currently worked at the dance studio Emi opened finally, Masaki worked at Jinta's bar, while Jocelyn worked at Orihime and Yuzu's bakery. Masaki had given her friend that job since she knew Orihime and Yuzu better. Ichigo was quiet happy, as he stood in the silence of his home.

Shiro had been working to start a treaty with some hollows that wanted to man some of the villages. It was becoming too much for Shiro so each Espada got a village. Evony currently shadowed Grimmjow to take on the temporary roll as the Séptima Espada. Evony was really the power level of her mother, but it wasn't a show for her it was a job. Ava continued to work under Szayel.

Ichigo would be surprised if Shiro woke up in time to see Yuki go to school. The Boys were out of school now, while Yuki had a week to go because class let out for summer break. She was a very bright little girl and loved it when Shiro did her hair. She played with the triplets a lot but put them in their place when they would yell at her. He was brought out of his thoughts when something hard hit his ass, making him yelp and his face heat up.

He spun around to see a grinning Shiro.

"Shiro."

"Good Mornin' Ichi." Ichigo scowled as Shiro cackled and went about grabbing plates, setting them on the counter. He pecked Ichigo's cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ichigo hit his arm which made Shiro pout. "Tha' wasn't nice."

"And hitting my ass was?!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking back at his husband who merely grinned.

"I didn't wanna hear that." Came another voice, Shiro and Ichigo looked back to see Ryuu and Kaito not far behind. Ryuu's hair fell to his shoulders, he was very athletic in his bodice. His face had taken the angular edges that Shiro's had and so had Kai's but Ryuu lacked the more defined cheekbones Kaito had. Kaito's hair was short like Ichigo's but one side was shaved while he had various piercings in both ears.

Kaito yawned and just chuckled at his brother, moving to get his share of pancakes and also some for Yuki. Ichigo's face burned a brighter red while Shiro merely laughed.

"Imma get Yue up." Shiro said, walking past Ryuu and up the stairs to Masaki's old room. Ichigo looked at Kaito.

"Are you taking her to school today?"

"Yeah, Then Ryuu and I are gettin' Evie and Sora to head to the studio." Ichigo nodded.

"Is Mas coming with us?" Ryuu asked as he made a grab for Kaito's plate but earned an elbow to the rib as he walked off, gold on black eyes unamused. Axel made an appearance at that point.

"What about Mas?" Came the yawned question.

"Are you guys going to the studio today?"

"Yeah, Jinta gave Mas the day off and Mom wanted to see her. Then we're gonna meet with Jocelyn and Kosuke."

"Jesus, okay. Packed day much?" Kaito responded, sitting and setting Yuki's place.

Speaking of his white haired sister she came down the stairs with her long hair braided, it settling to the midsection of her back.

"Good Morning!" She said, receiving various good mornings and a kiss on the cheek from Ichigo when he sat her orange juice in front of her. Shiro came down behind her and patted her head. She giggled. Masaki made here appearance at that point.

"About time!" Ryuu teased, she just shoved his head which he winced at.

"Play nice, children." Shiro teased as he sat down. They all started their meal, Evony throwing the door open and waltzing into the home after a knock.

"I though we were picking you up?" Ryuu said after putting his plate in the sink. She smiled and kissed his check.

"Nope! I wanted to take the demons to school today." Ryuu chuckled as said siblings made their appearance. Yuki grabbed her school bag. "I'll be back after taking them then we can go, M'kay?" Ryuu nodded and kissed her, which she smiled into. Her blue eyes shifted as she waved at what was like her extended family.

"Morning!" She said as she waved.

"Morning, thanks for taking her." Ichigo said.

"Not a problem." The four six year olds sat and talked excitedly as Evony started to usher them out.

"Bye Papa, Bye Daddy!"

"Love ya. Have a good day, Yue."

"Love you, sweetie."

"Love you too!" She blew a kiss and followed the eldest four Jeagerjaques out the door. Kaito sat back and stretched, some bones cracking.

"That sounded like it felt good." Kaito smirked satisfied.

"It did." Masaki kissed Axel's cheek when he grabbed their plates and took care of them.

"Thank you." She sung. Ryuu stole the ponytail holder Shiro had abandoned on the table and put his bangs back into a bun. Axel came back and stood begin Masaki's chair, his hands on her shoulders.

"So what are you two doing today?" Kaito asked his parents. Ichigo sighed blissfully and leaned back with a grin.

"Nothing." Kaito nodded. Ryuu started making his way back upstairs.

"Evie should be back soon so you all should get ready." Kaito got up and so did Masaki. The boys towered over her almost, well it felt like at least.

* * *

"Hello children!" Emi greeted, smiling widely as Evony, Ryuu, Kaito, Sora, Masaki and Axel walked into the studio. Axel went and greeted his mom.

"Hey Mom, what've you been up to the last two days?" Emi shrugged.

"Not much! Just running the studio! As always.." Emi trailed off. Masaki frowned, but got distracted by watching Kaito and Sora. She could tell Sora had a thing for Kai but she knew he either wasn't seeing it or was panicking about it.

Ryuu and her made eye contact and he rolled his eyes which made her giggle. She turned her attention back to Emi when she called to the others.

"So are we doing a routine or just some standard exercise."

"Isn't it exercise either way?" Sora asked, Emi laughed.

"True."

"Can we do that routine? I've done too much intense exercises lately." Evony replied, she did a bit of everything to keep in shape and to give her advantages in battle. Kaito nodded

"I agree with that." Emi nodded and looked to the other four.

"Any complaints?" They shook her head and she smiled.

"Okay! Go to the next room and grab flags."

"We're doing flag work?" Emi nodded and smiled at Ryuu.

"Don't break my lights!" She teased, which made him blush. Axel and Masaki started stretching while sharing looks.

* * *

Shiro laid on the couch, legs on Ichigo's lap as they watched some movie the kids left here. Ichigo looked at Shiro who was engrossed in the movie. He smirked, Shiro seemed to feel his gaze because he looked back at him. Shiro stared and smirked back, Ichigo faded after a moment.

"Find anything in the forest..?" Shiro sighed and shook his head.

"No. Some a' the villages there haven't seen anythin' either." Ichigo nodded, Shiro sat up. "Don' brood over it."

"Six years.."

"I know, I know tha' means they're waitin' and prolly watchin' but so are we and we don' have ta tip toe around not this time." Ichigo nodded yet again and looked at Shiro again smiling softly.

"You're good at comforting me, huh?" Shiro grinned.

"Learned about this shit from watchin' you." Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Suck up."

"Can't help it, I get prizes when I do." Ichigo rolled his eyes then grinned. Shiro's grin widened when he saw the familiar glint in Ichigo's eyes.

"Race you." Ichigo flew up, running to their room with Shiro hot on his heels.

* * *

Kaito, Sora, Ryuu, Evony and the newly joined Ava walked into the empty Cifer household. Both parents were working and Mai was at school. Ava pulled her hair out of her clip and massaged her head, groaning. Sora was making some tea due the rather chilly weather outside for the time of year, he looked back at the lanky woman.

"Rough day?"

"Everything had to be done perfectly, I had to take samples from different villages of those who were willing..I had to see to some births. Yeah, I would say so. Hollow men are so annoying when you come into their village they act like they're all high and mighty." Kaito snorted at the Hollow men comment.

Sora smirked slightly at that. Evony straight up laughed. Ryuu copied his Pop as well as he could.

"Instincts?" Ava smirked slyly at him and nodded.

"Instincts." They all laughed, Sora tensing when Kaito got up to help him.

"I got it."

"I know you do but I can grab some of it. It's alright." They had learned around the age of seventeen-eighteen, Hollows start to pick their mates for life. It had to mutual which made it frustrating. It was like trying to find the other half of the circle. Evony was confident she found hers in Ryuu, Masaki's hollow had clung to Axel.

Surai had been around a lot to the point Axel had to disappear to Soul Society for awhile, hoping it would be Masaki (his girlfriend) instead of his girlfriends other personality for a lack of a better term. Ryuu, Hisana and Kaien were unaffected by the desperate search, Ryuu said he did feel a strong bond with Evie but not like the hollow children that really felt the hormones and emotions along with it. Thus solidifying the idea Shinigami could be apart of the mating process as well. Evony seemed to figure out why Sora was so tense but Kaito was oblivious. It clicked then for Ava but it wasn't her place to point it out.

She had been having the same issue with someone else anyway. The two sat the drinks down and they all happily took one.

"So, how are things with your parents?" Evony asked, looking at Ava. She shrugged slightly to the question.

"It has been..Interesting. Zay hasn't been paying much attention to me anyway, he tries but I think..years with Aizen took whatever instincts he had for children away. Nno has been teaching me some tricks for battle so it's hit or miss." The others nodded and fell into comfortable silence.

Evony took Ryuu's hand as she took a drink while Kaito leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Evony sat her cup down and looked at Ava with a smile.

"Hisana and you have been kinda chummy." Ava looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Hisana? I mean..yeah.." Kaito chuckled.

"Is she yours?" Ava shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something I just..don't wish to push her." Kaito nodded with a chuckle. Sora had zoned out.

Ryuu frowned and leaned forward, snapping his fingers in front of Sora.

"Come back, Sora." Sora slowly looked up and then around, eyes landing on Kaito. Kaito watched him with concerned eyes.

"You good, Sora?" He nodded and waved it off.

"I'm good."

* * *

"Hello?!" Rukia yelled into the Shirosaki home. Renji, Uryu and Chad behind her. She walked in and went to investigate. Renji made himself at home on the couch, Uryu looked around and Chad moving to shut the door. Orihime showed that moment with Tatsuki, pushing the door open.

"Oh! Sorry Chad!" He hummed and Tatsuki chuckled as she pushed past.

"So what is this reunion like meeting for?"

"We've found something." Everyone stilled. Orihime's eyes wide as she starred at Renji, mouth slightly agape. Meanwhile, Rukia made her way up the stairs and pushed the door open to find Shiro laying lazily atop Ichigo, leaving open mouthed kisses on the juncture of his neck. Ass fully presented, Ichigo's legs intertwined with Shiro's. Ichigo looked rather content and hummed but it abruptly died when he saw Rukia.

"R-Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled, face bleeding bright red while Shiro shifted his attention from Ichigo to looking back to Rukia who stood at the door still and face flushed.

"You couldn't even lock the door?!" Rukia's natural response was to be angry. Shiro chuckled low in his throat when he felt Ichigo inhale deeply. This would be fun.

"This is my damn house!" He sat up and Shiro rolled over which made him laugh and Ichigo nearly die. Both exposed, Rukia and Ichigo's faces were red as Renji's hair. Ichigo groaned and grabbed an abandoned cover and threw it over them. Rukia retreated, yelling to join them downstairs. Ichigo put his head in his hands and groaned again. Shiro was trying to get his laughter under control.

"It's like she hasn't seen a d-"

"Shirosaki!" Shiro cackled and got up, throwing some clothes to Ichigo and grabbing his own. He threw his hair up, forgoing a shirt and just grabbing a jacket. It was his house and he had today technically off so-fuck it. Ichigo put on a sweat shirt and t-shirt and followed Shiro downstairs, hitting his arm hard when they finally arrive.

"Jesus, Ichigo!" Ichigo just scowled, making Shiro's glare turn into a shit eating grin. Ichigo just continued to scowl, ears tinted.

"Well, at least you finally got some. You're both assholes when you don't get laid at least once a week." Tatsuki shrugged, making Ichigo sputter and Shiro laugh. He was enjoying this. Rukia and Ichigo made eye contact and both blushes were back again head on.

"You didn't get flashed.." Rukia mumbled making Orihime's face joined the club of red faces while Renji and Tatsuki laughed.

"Is that why he's being bitchy..?" Ichigo wanted to die. Uryu looked in slight amused and he wanted to keep the light hearted mood going before they dropped the metaphoric bomb, Shiro was getting it too easy anyway.

"We won't be having anymore Shirosaki's running around, will we?" He looked at Shiro and pushed his glasses up. Shiro's grin dropped and he seemed to pout, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Ichigo chuckled at Shiro's short reply.

"Awe, poor baby." Renji teased. Ichigo grinned. "Is your pipe game that bad that you think it's worse with a condom?" Rukia finally relaxed and chuckled, though still embarrassed.

After what she saw, No wonder they had four kids.

"My pipe game is damn fine, Thank ya very much." Renji laughed. Ichigo shook off the embarrassment but to everyone he looked happy and content and they felt bad for what they really came for. The air seemed to change after everyone quieted down. Shiro felt his skin prickle and hackles rise when he noticed the feeling of the room change.

He went from light hearted to King of Hueco Mundo in an instant.

"What's goin' on." It wasn't a question it was a demand. Ichigo looked at his husband then his friends.

Orihime looked down and shifted uncomfortably. Chad was the one to drop the bomb since everyone else was too uncomfortable.

"They found something on Mayuri and his friends." Ichigo's face paled and Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck.." Ichigo's reply was as he ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck.." He whispered again. Shiro was unnaturally still.

The Cero took a deep breath and looked to the other Shinigami.

"Where." He more so demanded than asked.

"We don't know where we just know they're kinda spreading their ideal again." Rukia responded. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Orihime was rubbing her chest, she felt her body was tense and twitchy like she was going to have a panic attack. She didn't like it, especially when their kids traveled between the worlds like it was nothing.

"They're gonna wanna be involved."

"No. Not yet. Not until we confirm this isn't just a hoax." Ichigo came back, holding his thumb nail between his teeth while he thought.

"They're not gonna b-"

"I know what he's saying which is surprising. It's quiet rational for you." Uryu started, Ichigo flicking a scowl his way as he continued. "We need to see if this information is real or not and actually figure out where they are. Stressing them out won't help."

Uryu looked to Shiro.

"Tell the Espada but make sure it isn't a full blown meeting. No writing, no data. Evony and Ava work to closely and could find it by accident." Uryu pushed his glasses up. "We're going to hide it as long as we can."

* * *

Kaito and Sora were left alone at the house after that, Evony and Ryuu taking off to go and have dinner while Axel and Masaki went to meet with Jocelyn and Kosuke. Sora was being really fidgety, Kaito finally lost his temper.

"Okay, you've been avoiding me like the plague and when you're around me you're nervous as hell." Kaito grabbed the back of Sora's neck and made him looked at him. This made them closer than before and Sora starred at Kaito.

"I-I..You're.." Kaito waited then his eyes widened.

"I'm..your other half..?" Sora nodded and got up. Kaito watched him. He felt it, he just couldn't place for what it really was. Sora was pacing and it was making Kaito tense and edgy.

"Sora.."

"Please don't." Sora's voice was low. "Quiet fucking obvious you haven't connected the dots. If that's so then I'm

not yours." Kaito felt his emotions go from concerned to pissed.

"What? I've been a little fuckin' busy so I'm sorry if I haven't noticed." Sora hadn't been facing him but furious emerald eyes rounded on him.

"I've been busy too so imagine my damn surprise when I realize it was you. It's always been fucking you." Sora growled, he was furious and confused. This had escalated really fast and it scared him a little to think it might go badly.

"So am I the only one that hadn't figured it out?" Kaito asked impatiently.

"..Yeah. You are." Kaito groaned and turned and walked away from Sora, thinking. Sora watched him carefully and it shocked him when suddenly Kaito was in front of him. Sora's heart fluttered when Kaito wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on his own.

He heard and felt the shaky breath Kaito took.

"Let's take it slow." Kaito's heart thrummed in his chest as he looked Sora in the eyes. Sora smiled softly and nodded.

"I can live with that." Sora said, cupping his face.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

Evony and Ryuu walked into the Jeagerjaques household. It was a Friday and the kids where out of school by this time and Yuki had gone home with the triplets. They were playing in the living room, while Nel and Grimmjow were in the kitchen. Evony knowing he'd been bribed to be there.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Evony greeted as she walked in. The two looked back shocked, they had been whispering to each other when the walked in.

"Hey Nel, Hey Grimmjow." Ryuu putting up one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Whatcha talking about?" Evony grabbing a bag of popcorn.

"..The treaty Shiro's working on." Nel said with a shrug, Grimmjow looked at her then nodded in agreement. Ryuu raised a brow and Evony did too.

"Is there something wrong?" Grimmjow huffed

"Assholes is all." Nel looked at him amused like she meant to point something out to him but he didn't notice. Evony giggled.

"Oh okay. Well Ryuu and I are gonna play some games." Nel nodded.

"Okay, just don't wake up your sister she's sleeping." Katrina was her two year old sister. She was the spitting image of her father, and had his fire.

"Oh trust me, we'll do our best." Ryuu said, knowing Kat did _not_ like being woken up. Their home was filled to the brim now, which made Nel's heart sing. She loved it. Grimmjow kissed her shoulder and put her dishes away.

"We can handle this, right?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Grimmjow gave her a blunt answer because it was true. Nel appreciated it but it also scared her. They had no clue where Mayuri or the nobles that had disappeared with him were at and it made her want to scream.

* * *

All the adults were meeting in Hueco Mundo today while Ukitake, Isshin and surprisingly Byakuya watched Yuki, Garrison, Leon, Jansen and Katrina. The kids loved going to Soul Society to hang out with the Captains. Especially Ukitake. The older kids had been doing a lot lately and they deserved a break. Ava was among the others as they sat at what was a beach they had found. Nobody knew about it but them. Masaki, Axel and Jocelyn were among them.

Kosuke had gone to visit his own family so that left them lying about without him. Mai was with them strumming on her guitar and humming. Masaki sighed contently and watched everyone. She hummed at how relaxed she was. Life was good.

She was laying on Axel's stomach and reading the City of Bones with him. She hummed and rubbed his arms and looked up to see Kaito's arms wrapped around a very content Sora. She heard Surai say there were horny and she nearly gagged. She didn't need to know that. No big sister needed to know that shit.

"Hey guys, it looks like it's about to rain." They all looked up at the dark grey clouds in the distance.

"We should probably get going, huh?" Hisana said sadly. Ava got out of the water, long hair wet as she wrung it out, her hair was to her hips. Pastel pink hair having turned hot pink due to it being wet.

"I would recommend it so Mai's guitar doesn't get wet. We can all just go home and chill out." Ava was staying at the Urahara's Shop and so was Hisana and Kaien while their parents were away.

"Can I go back with you guys?" Mai asked, looking at Hisana. Hisana smiled softly and nodded. Ava's chest tightened and she smiled softly at Hisana. It sucked being an Arrancar.

Mates as normal hollows was about hormones and reproducing. As an Arrancar it was about emotional attachment,hormones and all that other junk normal hollows did have to deal with. It sucked.

"Well let's pack up!" Axel yelled, everyone trudging to their different cars, Jocelyn driving the kids that didn't live in the human world normally home.

* * *

Shiro stood behind Ichigo who was exhausted, Shiro had given up his chair in the hall. They didn't have enough chairs so some had to stand around. He had to literally force Ichigo into the chair because he was being stubborn but now he was relaxing as much as he could with the conversation.

"Senkaimon's and Garganta's have been open in the last few weeks, they aren't authorized."

"And none of us have been to Soul Society in the last few weeks." Szayel said, leaning back. "None of the children have either."

"So are they in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo..?"

"That's what we can infer." Szayel ended, Nel got up, arms crossed.

"We've had a few more hollows, the souls came from the Garganta."

"Was it because they were unstable?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"It's like the Dangai, it cleans up whatever is in the dead space. The souls that are in limbo are reused to make Hollows sometimes."

"What's done with the souls in Soul Society?" Orihime asked, Looking at Ichigo who shrugged then to Rukia.

"I'm not sure." Renji shrugged like Ichigo when everyone turned to him.

Nnoitra rolled his eye.

"All we can do is ask hollow keep a look out." Shiro said. Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling they're gonna find us first."

"You're probably not wrong."

"All we can do is stay prepared."

"What about the kids." Quiet.

"They need to be told." Ulquiorra said, looking at them all.

"Okay, but when..?"

"Soon. Not now but in a few days. After they're all on summer break."

* * *

Kaito and Sora ran into the Cifer home laughing and soaked. It had started pouring on the way home and they had to run through it. Sora led them in and shivered when the cool air of the dark home met his wet skin. Kaito rubbed his shoulders as he turned a light on.

"I'll make some tea, sound good?" Sora nodded, they had grown up with Orihime warming them up with the beverage. Sora went to find a hoodie Kaito had left here and one of his own. Kai was a lot taller then him now and it was something he teased Sora about. Sora walked back in, Tea steeping in two mugs with steaming water on the coffee table and Kaito sitting on the floor.

Sora handed his to him, having already changed into his.

"Warm up a bit then go shower to get clean then dry." Sora said, Kaito nodding. They say in comfortable silence, Sora hiding a blush when Kaito shed his shirt because it was soaked and putting the jacket on, leaving it open as he too took a sip of the tea that had now steeped to his liking. They finished their tea before they looked to each other.

"Kai, why don't you just take a shower with me..?" Kaito's eyebrows rose.

"You sure..?" Sora nodded and smiled.

"Mhm." Sora confirmed. So they did just that, the end of the shower beginning to become heated between the two. That's how Sora ended up pressed against the bathroom wall. His legs wrapped around Kaito's very naked waist and arms around his neck.

Kaito ground into the body in front of him and sucked hard on Sora's collarbone. Sora let a soft moan escape him as he ground back, head falling against the wall. It was so serial to him. He'd liked Kaito when they were twelve and it had turned to love when he turned sixteen. Six years of staying quiet and loving him, picturing scenes like that the beach today and right now. He smiled, he wanted this so bad.

Kaito pulled away from his neck; His lips brushing against his hopefully soon to be lover.

"Sora you gotta tell me now what you want because if you don't..I won't be able to stop later." Kaito's breathless and husky voice vibrated near his ear.

"I want this." Sora confirmed. That all he needed to hear as he let out quiet a loud moan when Kaito growled deep in his throat and gripped his erection.

"Good." Kaito rasped. They're session ended with Sora clinging to Kaito to dear life, Kaito unable to hold Sora against the wall after his orgasm as he slid then down the wall, chuckling when he got their and met sleepy green eyes. Kaito's eyes were tired as well as Sora smiled lazily and pet his face.

"Let's head to my room when we can move, okay?" Both were fully sedated, they had both had sex but it had been with other people and nobody that fulfilled their needs. It must be because they were human. Kaito and Sora made their way to his room after cleaning up, both collapsing on the bed and falling asleep after Sora locked the door.

* * *

 **AN** : Ah! A little bit of smut, gasp! I'm sorry this took awhile..I've been hella busy. Thank you for tho who took the poll! It helped a ton.

Hisana and Kaien have been aged up because of Ava's interest. I don't have anything against relationships that there is an age gap but for this Hisana would've been 14 while Ava 18 and that's not good ages to be dating one another because you're in different places in your life.

Yes! Evony is the Seventh Espada in training! Yay Evie!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later days and nights, hollows!


	9. Chapter 9

"Fireflies!" Yuki yelled, today was her birthday and she was spending it with her favorite people. They were in the backyard of the Jeagerjaques home (since it seemed it was where they threw parties) and currently were enjoying the summer day. Which luckily was two weeks after school had been let out for those who were in school. Katrina sat on a blanket next to her father and watched the fireflies with interest.

Garrison took to catching as many as he could with his own hands, Jansen had grabbed a jar from Nel and was pursuing them. Yuki and Leon took to helping Jansen with the task, Garrison catching on. Everyone lounged about, but there was an underlying tension. That moment Yuzu and Jinta made their appearance with their two red headed daughters, Taki and Umi. They both had their mother's eyes and were barely two months old. Ichigo saw his nieces and Shiro watched his eyes grow fearful.

"They should be fine."

"They won't play fair." Ichigo whispered and stood up to take one of the little girls and hug his sister with his other arm.

"Hi Ichi-Nii, sorry we're late."

"Nah, ya got babies it's fine." Shiro said, Yuzu smiled. They had always gotten along, Yuzu being the few that had stood up for Shiro in the beginning of his new life. Ichigo smirked and looked down at Umi and his smirk dropped. Yuzu picked up on it.

Karin appeared in that moment, Toshiro not far behind. Toshiro and Karin knew but not Jinta and Yuzu.

"..Later Yuzu, okay?" Yuzu slowly nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Papa! Can we do cake now that they're here?"

"I, actually, agree with her." Sora said and she looked up and smiled. Kaito raised an ashen brow at Sora, while Shiro did the same. Twin expressions fixed him. "Yuzu made it, right?" Yuzu smiled.

"I did!" She turned to Sora's mother. "Thanks again from bringing it." Orihime smiled.

"Anything I can do to help make your life less crazy." Yuzu smiled and Ichigo's heart broke a little. Her kids should be fine but he knew it wouldn't be below the enemy to take them as collateral. Orihime and himself made eye contact and it said it all.

"I don' see why not." Shiro's voice was level now, not coming from below where he had been sitting and was closer. Ichigo looked behind him and Shiro patted his shoulder then picked Yuki up. "We gotta sing first, ya know tha' Yue?" Yuki pouted, she didn't like the song at all.

Shiro laughed and put her down as they started the song, the older Shirosaki siblings sharing looks.

* * *

"Don't eat that!" Nel yelled, panicked as Kat tried to put a firefly into her mouth. Grimmjow grimaced slightly at the poor smashed firefly. Ulquiorra chuckled behind him which normally would have surprised him, but Ulquiorra had loosened up with Orihime and especially when his son arrived. Nel fell back on her butt and sighed when Kat looked up with big baby blues and started to whimper.

Grimmjow took that as his queue and swept up the little girl, lowering one hand and motioning for Nel to hand him a baby wipe. Kat stopped crying and watched her lookalike. Grimmjow grinned.

"You like to drive your Mama crazy don't you?" Kat giggled at that which made Nel shake her head with a smile as she gave Grimmjow a wipe. Oh yeah, definitely her father's daughter. He wiped the smashed bug off her hand while he entertained her. That's when Evony swooped in and entertained her sister further. Katrina laughed as Evony held her in the air.

"Well hello little Kit-Kat." Grimmjow groaned while Nel laughed.

"Don't call her that." Evony grinned wolfishly at her father as Ryuu laughed, approaching and wrapping his arms around Evony's waist.

"She is your daughter, though." Ryuu's deep voice chided. Grimmjow looked annoyed as Nel rubbed his arms and tried to stifle her giggles.

"Soo..Sora and Kai are coming to Hueco Mundo tomorrow!" Evony said, smiling while Nel and Grimmjow stopped. _Shit_ they both thought.

"Really..?" Nel asked.

"Is..that a bad thing?" Ryuu asked, raising a brow. Evony narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?" She could hear Isshin behind her being an idiot with his grandchildren and children. Due to the commotion no one really picked up on the conversation. Yue and the Boys were playing with some of her new toys. Evony's blue eyes shone with growing anger.

Nel bit her lip while Ichigo and her made eye contact. The orange haired man frowned and started making his way over. Ryuu looked back to see his Dad looking slightly panicked as he made his way over. Kat looked between her sister and parents with a frown.

"What are you all hiding?" Evony demanded. "I have tried to act oblivious but everyone has had the same reaction to Kai and Sora going tomorrow. Shiro tried to convince Kai not to go!" Her temper was steadily rising.

"...They're back." Nel barely said, sighing. Evony and Ryuu froze, then Evony's face twisted and she put her sister down.

"And you didn't think we'd need to know?!" Masaki sat away from her grandfather and stared at him.

"..Is that true?" She asked. Isshin nodded after being quiet. Masaki stood up and took a deep breath. Emi had just arrived, having said to continue without her.

Emi frowned and looked at her son. Axel brushed his hair out of his face and sighed. Yuki looked over to everyone with tears forming, she didn't like the hostile atmosphere. Sora sighed, he was tired.

Masaki watched her parents, disappointment flooding her face. Shiro ran a hand through his hair then looking at his black nails.

"We are not KIDS anymore. I have done so much work for Hueco Mundo and protecting those in it. You don't think I deserved to know?!" Evony nearly yelled, Nel's were eyes shinny. She knew it would back fire but Evony was still her baby girl.

Grimmjow saw the look on Nel's face and looked at Evony.

"Enough, Evony." Evony's face was red with anger. She set Katrina down and pushed Ryuu off her.

"I'm going to blow off some steam." She growled and walked out. Ava tapped her fingers on the table, lips pressed in a thin line. Ryuu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kaito turned and looked at Shiro.

"I feel like what you told Ryuu and I when we were kids is bullshit. If you really thought we are strong and could do good in this fucked world then why didn't ANY of you tell us?!"

"Kaito." Ichigo's voice sounded, a warning in his tone. Masaki's voice sounded

"I've been training since they disappeared. I can beat Nel in combat and you think I couldn't handle it?" Masaki felt insulted. Ava stood up and walked out, fists clenched tightly. Axel crossed his arms, eyes staring hard at his elders.

"We've trained for this." Sora said, calmly like his father. "We knew it would happen. You may not have noticed but we do it all the time. We let Evony and Ava take the main roles in Hueco Mundo because they wanted Kai and Masaki back here."

"They're the strongest." Orihime took his hand after he said that.

"We're sorry." Hisana got up after a moment and followed Ava. Kaien rubbed his face.

"You guys need to be honest. What if something had happened?" Kaien said, leaning back. It was a simple question. Rukia sighed, nodding.

"We messed up." Renji slowly nodded, resting his chin in his hand.

Ichigo put his head in his hands. He took a long breath. But he couldn't breathe,

he loved his kids and wanted to keep them out of harms way. He didn't want this for them.

Ichigo felt on fire, tears burning. Why did those memories have to come back now?

 _"Every single battle you've fought has played out in the palm of my hand."_

 _"...If you're weaker than me then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself."_

 _"Even if you rise up a thousand times there will be no victory for any of you."_

"Ichigo..Breathe." Yuzu had appeared in front of her brother, raising a hand to Shiro who's face showed his confusion and concern. "It's okay." She whispered. She knew he felt embarrassed but horrified.

She didn't know what had all happened when she was younger and her brother fought a war, but she did know it haunted him. It haunted him because his kids were willing to risk it all and he couldn't bare the thought of the same happening to them. She knew it kept him up at night, she knew it set off memories. He had broken down once and told her. Ichigo has forgiven those who were apart of that hell and are now his closest friends and even his husband but he hasn't forgotten.

Yuzu rubbed both of his arms. The older Shirosaki kids sagged a little at seeing their Dad go into what was a panic attack. Yuki looked at Shiro, eyes glistening. She ran and gave Ichigo a hug, he jumped slightly then looked down at Yuki. He kneeled down and hugged her, her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said. Masaki sighed softly and walked over to her Dad.

"We'll work together, we'll do more together." She smiled softly. "I forget to see it from your view, I'm sorry too for giving you a hard time pretty much the whole time my powers have been active. I love you even when you mess up." Ichigo smirked softly, Yuki pulled her in their hug and she chuckled.

Fond memories filled her as she took a deep breath, her dad's scent had a way to calm her. Masaki pulled back and stroked Yuki's hair.

"And we're sorry for taking the attention away from you." That's when Kaito appeared and scooped up his baby sister, her giggling.

"Kaito!" He grinned impishly. She was heavy now and he wouldn't be able to hold her long but he still liked to mess with her.

They knew the apologizes weren't over, Ryuu ruffled Yuki's hair which made her exclaim his name.

"I gotta go find Evie, okay? We can do whatever you want later. I'm all yours." Yuki smiled brightly.

"M'kay." She said, he grinned as he ruffled her hair again. He patted Kaito's shoulder and walked out, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Evony was found in the basement of Urahara's doing some hand to hand on a rock. Ryuu cringed when he saw his girlfriends fists. Yoruichi shook her head, sighing and putting her hands on her hips.

"She won't stop. She's really upset." Ryuu sighed and nodded.

"She's stubborn like that." Yoruichi nodded, she gave him a small smile before turning and proceeding back upstairs. Ryuu walked over, Evony not even noticing. She did when he placed his hands on her arms. She frowned and turned quickly, a vicious expression fading as she saw who it was.

Ryuu wordlessly forced her to sit down as he grabbed the first aid kit Yoruichi gave him. He kissed her fingertips, making eye contact. She sagged when she saw the sadness in honey brown eyes. Ryuu's eyes were lighter than Ichigo's, flecks of gold in them. She sighed as he started wrapping up her knuckles.

This wasn't the first-time they had done this. Her parents had been gone with the triplets and Kat, she was practicing on the tree in their backyard. It hadn't messed up her hands as bad as the rock but they we in bad shape. She had been frustrated with not knowing how to go about the feelings she had for Ryuu. She was the first of the kids her age to have found their mate, so she didn't know what to do (sure she'd seen Surai more often when Masaki had but that didn't help her).

Ryuu had come to the house, hearing what was going on and rounding to the fenced backyard. He was sick of her hiding from him, she was one of his closest friends, that wasn't including his brother. He had to admit that he felt something for her, he just didn't know if she'd felt the same. They walked on eggshells around each other until this had happened. Evony stopped calling, stopped wanting to hang out when it involved Ryuu.

She heard footsteps and whirled around to see who she'd been avoiding. She sighed and walked away from the tree.

"What do you want, Ryuu?" She asked, voice dead. He walked to the fence and leaned over it. He looked at it, remembering when they had put it in after the triplets started walking.

"For you to stop ignoring me like I'm someone with the plague." He stated, honey-brown eyes staring into ocean blues. She huffed and crossed her arms. Ryuu's eyes flicked to her hands and he frowned. "Come here." He gestured with one hand.

She stared at him then proceeded to walk over, arms still crossed. He pulled one of her arms away gently and sighed.

"Evony.."

"It's fine." She shrugged. Ryuu groaned

"No it isn't! Look I know you get pissed but so do I and I want to know what the fuck is up!" He hadn't meant to yell but it had all hit him like a ton of bricks. Evony glared, blue eyes intense.

"Fuck you! You don't know what I've been feeling! I've been so alone and you've been blind!" She growled. Ryuu's scowl deepened when she said he was blind.

"What have I been blind too?" His heart was pounding, he hoped she would say what he thought.

"I like you, a lot. No. Love you...but.." Tears flooded blue eyes and Ryuu's heart broke. He pulled her in by her arm and kissed her. She froze before melting into it.

He pulled away and smiled softly.

"Same here." He said and her eyes widened. He brushed the stray year away before her face brightened and burst with a giddy smile.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm." She chuckled and shook her head. He took her hand. "Now will ya open the door so I can help you?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah yeah."

Now they repeated the bandaging process.

"Why..don't they trust us?" Ryuu sighed.

"It's not that they don't trust us Evie. I think they hoped to end it before we found out. Dad has a lot of anxiety about us getting involved because of what he, Orihime, Uryu and Chad went through for being so young. We are still young but we aren't kids anymore, Dad said we'll start working together." Evony glared at the ground.

"But why was everyone in on it?"

"Because they're our parents and it's their job to try and protect us." Evony groaned.

"Why are you so wise?" Ryuu chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Evony sighed, wincing when Ryuu started cleaning the wounds on her fist. Her human form took a lot of abuse, having to heal like a human. Ryuu leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Evony hummed softly, she looked so tired and Ryuu sighed.

"It'll be okay, don't dwell on it." She nodded, looking away. Ryuu looked down and inspected her now clean knuckles. "I..don't think it'll need stitches." That surprised him, but Evony was a surprising person.

He proceeded to put some antibacterial cream on it, after sanitizing his hands. He was Evony's perfect half, he had a temper but knew when to let it all out or keep his cool. He grew up with Kaito who had the same temper, but had a hard time dealing with it. Ryuu hummed softly as Evony let him start wrapping her knuckles after he cut some of the gauzes. He knew how much she hated bandaids and didn't mind the flexible gauzes.

"Love you." He said and she smiled softly.

"Love you too." He chuckled.

"Just don't beat me up." It was her turn to chuckle. He finished his handy work and hummed. She loved his calm demeanor, his loving nature. He was fiery when he needed to be, but was so gentle when he needed to be too.

Ryuu stood up, gathering the supplies. She stood with him and took his free hand.

"I think you need to apologize to Nel for losing your temper." He said and she raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"It's messed up but I know Nel was just trying to figure out how to go about telling you. I don't think she intended to keep it from you."

"Damn you and your logic." Ryuu grinned.

"Love ya too, Babe."

* * *

"Ava!" Ava turned around to see Hisana, she smiled softly despite her raging feelings.

"Hey, Hisana."

"Are you okay?" She asked, frowning at Ava's demeanor. She knew her better than that.

"No, but I'll manage." Hisana frowned, purple eyes concerned.

"Don't do that, you know it's not good for you." She was right, Ava couldn't handle bottling emotions up. She would explode. Hisana walked forward, looking up due to the height difference. Ava was tall like both of her parents and Hisana had inherited Rukia's height. Ava smiled softly at the red head who reached up and undid pink hair from her bun.

"I swear that gives you your headaches.."

Hisana whispered. Ava had to take a deep breath being so close to Hisana. The pink haired woman shrugged and looked at the ground.

"I'm so..I don't know a good word for it.." She wasn't good with emotions, they'd never been good to her.

"Angry..?"

"No..not quiet angry.."

"..Disappointed..?" Ah, yes that was it. Ava nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Hisana hmm'd, those violet eyes considered her again.

"With who?"

"Our elders, I'm..a hollow and I've seen things Ichigo and Shiro don't know about. I know things and it makes me disappointed in them they didn't think I needed to know." Ava fiddled with her long hair, she had seen massacred villages when Hueco Mundo had been at its breaking point. She's seen mother hollows try and save their babies, but ultimately they passed away too.

"That's...what have you seen Ava?" Hisana frowned at her.

"It's really not important, I was doing my job..Just a lot of death." Ava whispered. Hisana left it alone.

"Alright alright." She sighed and Ava bit her lip.

"What?" Hisana asked, raising a brow.

"You know how when hollows reach a certain age they find their mate, right?" It came out rushed, Hisana's eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah..?"

"Well..um..I think you're-"

"Oh.." Hisana whispered, She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. "Oh..Ava..I-I-"

"If you don't feel the same I understand." Ava barely managed. Such incredible pain hit her chest when Hisana slowly nodded.

"I..I just think I need time to think. I'm not.." Hisana backed up. Shit, she was confused. She did have feelings for Ava but did she want to spend the rest of her life with Ava? Did she want to commit? Because she knew likely that once they found the "one" it was a for life thing.

Hisana sighed.

"I need to think." With that Hisana walked away, nerves eating her as Ava stood there fighting tears.

* * *

They had decided to call an impromptu meeting in Hueco Mundo with everyone a month later. Las Noches was bustling, being the hub of trade, business and a safe haven for the abandoned. Masaki paced back and forth in the large room. They were meeting with Shinigami, Espada and some of the Hollows that lived in Hueco Mundo. Masaki would be talking for the Vizards, Evony for the Espada and Kaien for the Shinigami.

The parents yielded to their children. Wanting to see what they'd do. Evony came in, her forehead was covered with her mask. They knew it was a replica to that of a Jaguar, it stopped above her brow and went to the center of her nose. Her uniform was collared and sleeveless with the typical pants.

On her wrist held the number 7. She carried a folder as she walked to the front of the large room. There were citizens of Hueco Mundo on the second floor observing, some were disgusted with the Shinigami in their presence. Shiro, Hiyori and Shunsui sat at the front to step in if needed. Evony wished she could wipe her forehead, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she was grabbed by her arm and spun around. Wide blue eyes stared back into honey-brown ones.

"You scared the shit out of me." She whispered. Ryuu chuckled.

"Good luck." Her expression softened.

"Thanks, Love." Ryuu smirked and kissed her cheek before making his way to sit next to Hisana. She frowned as Hisana looked spaced out but pushed it into the back of her mind as she proceeded forward. She made her way there and stood behind her podium, she didn't know why Ava wouldn't want to do this. She lived here, but she was grateful. She could prove herself to her sector of Hueco Mundo.

Axel sat at the back with the Fullbringers and Uryu, Masaki smiling softly. Herself and Surai would be speaking and she was slightly nervous about it. Shiro, Shunsui and Hiyori lounged in their chairs, an underlying worry was there. Masaki knew it was a show as Shiro regarded her. She smiled at him and he smirked.

Masaki stood in the center of the two taller kids. She mentally scowled. Kaien's black hair was cut in an under cut, his copper eyes regarded the crowd. Masaki cleared her throat.

"Let's get started." She announced, they lulled to sillence and she gripped her podium. She flicked her eyes up to the hollows on the balcony.

" _Chill out, you're half them._ " Masaki nodded and looked to Evony and Kaien. Kaien took it up from there.

"We're here to discuss a threat to both hollow and Shingami alike. It's not about us being enemies anymore." He started, looking around the room.

"We're not all that different and you all know protecting your family is important." Murmurs came from a part of the balcony, Masaki knowing that was Evony's sector and some of the elders of that part stood there.

Grimmjow's eyes flicked to that part and then back to his daughter. Nel nodded her daughter on. Surai took it over since Masaki was so terrified, making the room erupt into murmurs.

" _You see, Espada and Vizards are basically the closest to a mix of the two. Just the Espada are mainly hollow and Vizards mainly Shinigami."_ Masaki knew where to go from there and reeled her back in.

"My whole life I've been practically hunted for what I am. Between the Dark War and Mayuri, I've been wanted for what I am."

"We do feel however," Evony picked up. "The rest of us are now being hunted." Ichigo sat forward with a scowl, he hadn't thought of that.

"Mayuri and the former nobles with him hold very old beliefs that we thought had died with Yamamoto." Kaien stated, sighing.

"Our parents fought to keep us safe, we wish to ask your help to help us put an end to this." Masaki stated, kinda asked.

"We know lower level hollows will always be an issue, not just for the living world but for ours. Our world is not forgiving." Murmurs of agreement from the balcony. "However, we don't need to fight Shinigami anymore." Evony gestured to the Espada and then landed on Shiro.

"Our Cero has created a system you all know, the souls in the lower level hollows that are killed are split between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It keeps the balance of souls even."

"We can come to an agreement over souls but not of our own people." Kaien said. "Head Captain Shunsei and Shirosaki are both willing to work together but when their people aren't it's an issue."

"We have enemies that want to experiment on hollow kind, and those of Shinigami and Espada decent. You all are still angry of what Mayuri and his associates did to your Champions of Hueco Mundo. My father was not made like the rest, he was made of Shinigami souls. But he maintains himself and he's his own person and soul. We are all our own soul and we are not pets."

"We want to secure our lives."

"We want to come together." They stopped and held their breathes.

" _ **What do you want from us?**_ "An older hollow asked. Evony smiled and walked to the wall and motioned for Kaien's help as they held it up the plans. Masaki continued.

"We want you to report all suspicious activity to Sora Cifer, Kaito Shirosaki, Ava Giliga-Granz or Evony Jeagerjaques. Shinigami will do the same to Hisana Abarai, Ryuu Shirosaki and Kaien Abarai. Anyone in the human world will report to Axel Ride, Mai Cifer, and Myself. We're taking the reins with our parents help. Do NOT engaged the enemy if you can help it."

Masaki walked to the plans and brought her sword out to point. Surai cackled at how the parents tensed. Masaki looked back at the crowd.

"Make a big stink about the "kids" taking over the operations. We aren't fully but right now it's okay to lie. We want to draw them out, when detained if they survive they will stand trial in Soul Society where those effected by their actions will be invited. Species won't matter." Masaki took Evony's piece after sheathing her sword.

"We want to be able to have children and live safe lives. I know we've been awful to each other and I know some in Soul Society still hate hollows and some Hollows still hate Shinigami. Please place your hate in the enemy and not each other." Blue eyes shone with pride. "We are Hollow, Shinigami, Vizards, Fullbringers and Quincy."

"These people will not win. We'll do this together, we will have a huge event in Las Noches a month from now. Make it a big deal, spread the word. When they see us we will lead them out of the city. With your help we can end this and focus on the structure of our relations with one another." Kaien said, smirking.

"My parents are Hollow and Shinigami, they make it work everyday. We can work together, Shinigami want to help keep Hueco Mindo safe too."

They were finished, they were done. Ryuu smiled proudly as he started the clapping. It started and then died as all hollow elders came forward to say they were in. Shiro grinned widely at the kids, Shunsui smirked under his hat and Hiyori chuckled, shaking her head.

Evony looked to her people and they looked at her with approval, Masaki and Kaien clamped her on her shoulder as she sighed with relief.

* * *

They stayed the night in Las Noches, everyone getting their own room, couples and singles alike.

Axel laid on Masaki's stomach, his chin resting on her bare tummy. She wore a crop top and some of his sweat pants. He looked at her affectionately as she ran her hands through his hair.

"What?" She asked, smiling softly. Axel just smiled at her as she placed her hand on his jaw.

"Ya know I love you right?"

"I'd hope so."

"I mean.. I don't know now." She tapped her jaw and he chuckled.

"Ass."

"Love you too~." She laughed softly, looking at him sleepily. "..Marry me, Masaki." Masaki stopped and stared, shocked expression settling on her beautiful face. He grew nervous then smiled when she grinned at him.

"Of course, Axel." He kissed her stomach then crawled up and kissed her.

"You're my best friend, you know?" She chuckled and cupped her face.

"Am I?" Gold eyes shone playfully into gunmetal eyes.

"Mhm~ the best." She giggled.

"I know." He nipped her jaw.

"Oh, so cocky." She smirked.

"Yeah yeah, come're." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and a leg around his waist and pulled him down to her lips.

* * *

Hisana laid next to a snoozing Ava as she looked up worriedly at the ceiling. She cannot believe they just did that. She looked at Ava's peaceful face and felt her heart clench. Oh she wouldn't deny that was the best experience of her life but the whole time she knew this meant more to Ava than her. She cant believe she let it happen but..a part of her had craved it.

She didn't want to hurt Ava, she cared for her. At least she could tell Ava she was willing to start slow even though the had just had _sex._ Emotional development was really important. She looked at Ava again and felt butterflies erupt. Could she do it? Her face heated up as she remembered how they got here, it was her fault.

She took a deep breath, she felt like she was going to panic. She slowly got up and walked out. She couldn't leave Hueco Mundo because everyone would think she'd gone missing. She could go find someone to talk too though, even though it was late. She knew Ryuu might understand because of him being in the same relationship with Evony but they'd been together through mutual love. She..she could ask Ichigo. He would truly understand.

She toed on her slippers she'd brought along after she dressed and made her way to the Cero's office. She was shocked to find Shiro and Ichigo awake. It was two a.m. Shiro looked up and raised a brow, while Ichigo looked up tiredly. Maybe she shouldn't..

"Hisana, you okay?" Ichigo asked, raising a brow. She shook her head after a minute.

"It's about Ava and I..Can I talk to you Ichigo? It's okay if you're too tired or your bu-" Ichigo got up and walked over.

"Let's take a walk." He grabbed his Zangetsu. "I'll be back Shiro."

"Alright." Ichigo led her out and they began their walk.

"So..?"

"I'm kind of panicking about the idea of being with Ava forever, I don't want to hurt her. I know that she's been through a lot but..but I don't know if I can.." Hisana took a deep, shaky, breath. Ichigo nodded, a sign for her to continue.

"Everything we do together means so much more to her than it does to me I think. She'd be crushed if I left her. I don't know how this all works, sure most of my friends are hollow but.."

"You want to know what happened with Shiro and I, right?" Ichigo said after a moment. Hisana nodded slowly.

"Shiro knew before Mayuri took him, Shiro and I aren't the same people, not even the same soul. I had a harder time with it because I remembered when he taunted me and threatened to take my soul. When he finally manifested after I had to use Mugetsu, he was different. He was confused and He started trying to make amends. When I finally started trusting him, he brought to my attention the whole mate thing."

" I felt the same as you, could I commit to him? Could I love him as much as he did me? For Shiro he felt it so strongly because it was a new emotion. I didn't want to ruin it for him and I still didn't know if I could trust him...But I went in head on when he asked me about being his boyfriend."

Ichigo chuckled. "You see what I mean though? You either step back or just go with it and see what happens. Worrying about what could happen isn't going to help..I think you get that from you Mom." Hisana nodded.

"You think Ava would take it slow?"

"Mhm, she probably waited to tell you because of that." Ichigo put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you what her needs are and what she needs from you."

"..Thanks, Ichigo." He stopped walked and smiled sleepily.

"You're welcome. I'll walk you to Ava's room, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Daddy!" Yuki ran to Ichigo, Yuzu not far behind with Ukitake. Leon, Garrison and Jansen ran to their parents, Yuzu had Katrina on her hip. They were in the actual Espada barracks in Las Noches, Ichigo swung her up into the air and smiled when she giggled.

"Were you good?" Yuki nodded seriously and Shiro snickered and looked at Ukitake, who confirmed the nod.

"Do ya want some lunch?" Shiro asked, Yuki nodded. Shiro took her from Yuki and it her down, taking her hand. "Ya gotta stay with Daddy and I okay?" Ichigo had talked and decided that they'd go into the city part of Las Noches and eat with everyone. Shiro also had to take care of some stuff. When they turned around they saw Leon on Grimmjow's shoulders while Nel carried Katrina.

Garrison held Nel's hand and Jansen held Grimmjow's. Mai frowned, realizing something.

"..Isn't it going to be stuff only Hollow's can eat?" The Espada shared a few looks, smirks on their faces. Evony put a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Trust." Ichigo waved to his Sister and Ukitake as they were escorted back through the Garganta by Starrk.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Yuzu nodded and turned, following the Primeria through. Ichigo walked on, sighing as he watched everyone interact.

"I'm telling you, Kai you're wrong." Ryuu said, Masaki nodded as she listened.

"He's right."

"Bullshit!" Masaki just chuckled as she swung her and Axel's linked hands.

"Actually..Ryuu.." Evony started, grinning when Ryuu looked at her with despair.

"Evie no."

"Evie yes." Kaito chimed in.

"You're both wrong. It was Hisana that did it when she was a kid." Ryuu and Kaito looked back at Kaien and Hisana.

"I can confirm, I raised her." Rukia said, Ryuu and Kaito groaned. Masaki laughed. Sora chuckled and patted Kaito's back as they started making their way through the city. Hollows of all kinds bustled around, stopping when they recognized the group walking.

"Cero, What are you gonna do in the Menos?'

" _I bet he won't do shit_."

"Like you could?" Shiro pressed the group along, Ichigo looked at Shiro who merely shrugged when Ichigo raised a brow.

"Can't please everyone." Shiro responded when he noticed Orihime's face. Orihime was frowning at her son, eyes trained on the crook of his neck after switching her attention. Ulquiorra followed her gaze, a huge bruise was settled there. His uniform barely covered it.

"Sora, did you get hurt?" Shocking his parents when it was Garrison staring up at him, concern on his face. Sora looked confused and hissed when he felt fingers dig into the mark. He turned to see Axel who grinned at him. Sora's face was blank as he looked at his shoulder.

His face heated up and that's when he noticed his parents. Mai was smiling slyly from behind them as he groaned. Kaito didn't see the smack coming when he suddenly was hit on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Kai's eyes fell on his boyfriends neck and he grinned. Sora growled when he didn't even apologize.

"Asshole." Sora growled. Ichigo dead panned from his place next to Shiro as he watched the two begin to bicker. Orihime looked slightly horrified at knowing a little to much about what her son was up too, Ulquiorra looked mildly annoyed as the two continued at it.

"He's your son alright.." Ichigo whispered and Shiro just cackled, startling Yuki at the suddenness of it. Kaito danced around to hide next to Hisana who raised a brow at him. Sora just rolled his eyes at him and raised a brow. Kaito continued to grin as he blew a kiss at him.

"So we're here!" They walked into the little restaurant and everyone was pleasantly surprised they saw more than just..hollow to eat.

"We've been trading with Soul Society as well, the food they grow there hollows can eat as well and it actually benefits them. Not like when Shiro or myself eat human food." Ulquiorra said, the Shirosaki children looked at their Dad and raised a brow.

"..Then how do you.." Ichigo chuckled at Ryuu.

"Not really important." Shiro shrugged and Kaito huffed, he'd wanted to know. His soul form had to eat like a hollow, but his human body needed actual human food. It was quiet confusing. Ryuu turned to the Jeagerjaques.

"What..about Nel and Grimmjow?"

"The kids in the living world have to eat human food, why do you think Grimmjow or myself go and patrol Karakura so often?" Evony chuckled as Ryuu processed what he was being told.

"It's usually not enough for long but I can run for about a week and a half on the hollows that come to Karakura. Grimmjow can get about two and a half." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"..What about Nel?"

"I can go about 5 days." Everyone turned to Shiro. He held up one finger.

"Jesus!" Kaito yelled. Ichigo frowned, telling the group he hadn't figured it out. He looked at Orihime.

"I knew about Ulqui..Shiro why didn't you tell Ichigo?" Shiro shrugged.

"I'm in Las Noches enough it jus' doesn' matter. It's why I get tired so often after I go hollow huntin', my body processes it too quickly. " Ichigo obviously didn't like what he was hearing.

"..So you starve until you get here?" Shiro was quiet.

"No. Jus' weaker."

"I don't wanna see you well fed then." Grimmjow said, Nel smacking him.

"When you need to come here. Stop doing that." Yuki was frowning at her parents, Ichigo picked her u and continued forward, not allowing Shiro to retort. The cero sighed then chuckled.

"Alright Alright." He said once he made it to Ichigo as they sat down to eat. Masaki beamed as she took Axel's hand.

"On another note, we got some news.." Axel smiled at her, then looked at the faces that looked like they knew.

"After this is all over..We're getting married." Axel said.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Orihime said, Ichigo smiled genuinely at Masaki, taking her hand from across the table. Shiro grinning next to him.

"Congratulations baby girl." He said, Masaki continued to beam, face radiant as she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks Dad."

/

"Kaien don't start." Hisana said, she was walking down the halls of Las Noches. It had been decided Las Noches would be the best to stay for the time being, so they could see the enemies patterns and take advantage of the nutrient air to help them as they trained. Hisana had been ill and had been hiding out in the extra room Nel had. Ava hadn't seen her and she was broken up about it.

"You're not being fair."

"How so?"

"You're stringing her along. You also look like hell." Hisana groaned as she walked into the meeting room, her skin had taken on a paler hue. Their parents were out going to check out the rest of Hueco Mundo, leaving the teens and young adults to meet. Lilynette was with their younger siblings as was Halibel who had been left here in case of an attack. She knew Hueco Mundo and Las Noches better than any of their children.

"Damn, you okay?" Kaito asked, raising a brow and leaning forward. Hisana waved him off and sat down, taking a deep breath as she did. Ava was frowning from across the table at her.

"What's been going on?" Evony and Masaki stared at Hisana then sighed, Evony getting up and pointing at the map.

"This is Hueco Mundo. The red dots are where garganta have been opened." Evony said, Masaki nodded getting up and kissing Axel's cheek as she did.

"It's been everywhere. We don't know where they could be." Masaki said, looking at everyone. Ava went from being zoned out to looking at the map. Sora sat forward.

"It's..made a circle." Sora grabbed a pen and connected the dots. Ava's eyes widened.

"..That's..that's where the Menos Forest opens up."

"If they're in the Menos that isn't good." Evony said, leaning forward. Ryuu frowned.

"Why not?"

 _"Because the Menos Forest is huge, and it's full of Hollow trying to evolve_." Everyone looked to see Surai in control, staring at the map like she was hunting. Slitted eyes looked up and around at the others in the room.

" _They're some who would do anything and others who just want to survive with their families. It's the slums of Hueco Mundo._ " Sora nodded.

"How do you know?" A chuckle.

" _It's not taught, I just know._ " Masaki's skin was starting to pale, meaning Masaki felt she was being helpful and letting her other self take over.

"Okay, so how do we go about checking the forest?" Kaien asked. Ava tensed, while Evony froze. Kaito and Sora looked uncomfortable and Surai simply looked at Kaien.

"It's..It's not easy to get out and we're not really welcome. Those there believe Arrancar cheated the evolutionary process even if we were born this way.." Ava whispered. Hisana frowned, wondering if this is due to some of the things she'd seen.

"Ava's right. The Menos is unforgiving. We can handle it but I wouldn't put it past some of those desperate enough to aid Mayuri."

"Would Menos do that?" Sora shook his head.

"No. Not unless that Menos was getting ready to evolve into an Adjuchas and that Hollow felt it was the best option." Surai touched the map lightly, tilting her head.

" _What if we could show them we're still like them..?"_

"How?"

"We..could release our swords..?" Kaito shook his head.

"No. We still look too different." Kaito was quiet. "Segunda Etapa...It could work.." He whispered after a second.

Hisana's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! It would kill the lower level Hollow." She said, she felt her breathe leave her and he vision blacken slightly. Kaien frowned.

"Hisana..Are you okay?" Sora asked, leaning towards her.

"I'm fine." Ava frowned.

"You are not." She said, Hisana looked back at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep..I don't feel good but please just leave me alone." Evony sighed after a moment and looked at Kaito.

"Even if we did, most of us can't use that." Axel looked at Surai.

"Could you do something similar?"

" _Masaki has to let me do it."_ Surai shrugged. " _I'm apart of her soul so what the Lady says goes. I've excepted that after she defeated me._ "nAxel nodded as he hmm'd looking at the table.

Ava sighed.

"We'd have to make a suppression device." Ryuu shrugged.

"Urahara can probably help." Surai winced.

 _"I gotta leave now, I'll see you soon._ " Her eyes closed and her body went slack, Axel catching her as she opened her eyes and slowly regained control of her body.

"You alright?"

"Fine fine, just have to be careful with Surai being in charge."

"That wouldn't happen if she made you look hollow, would it?" Masaki shook her head.

"It's different when we're working together." Nodding went around the room, Evony had stayed mostly quiet and kept looking at Hisana. It made Hisana fidget and stay quiet.

* * *

"Hisana!" She turned to see Evony, jogging up to her.

"Evony.."

"Have..Have you considered.." Hisana frowned raising a brow. Evony sighed.

"Ava told me what happened, she was upset because she thought things were going good." Hisana scowled.

"You know the Hollow side of things.." She whispered. Evony's face darkened.

"We all feel the same. I was just asking you if you think you could be pregnant but whatever." Evony went to turn but saw the state of panic that sent Hisana into. Pregnant? She was seventeen, not even sure if she felt for this person. "Hisana..I.."

"What..What if I am..? How could I be..?" Evony sighed, pressing her lips together.

"You've never been pregnant before so we wouldn't know, The only ones that would would be those who have been pregnant and they're gone right now.."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's a safety mechanism, those who have been pregnant are less likely to murder the expecting mother here in Hueco Mundo. Not says it doesn't happen but it's..less likely." Hisana's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Come on, we'll go check it out. Okay? If it's positive I won't tell Ava." Hisana nodded slowly as Evony helped her, Evony going to fetch a test from the medical unit of Las Noches. Szayel would have a fit if he found out she had been near his stuff but she didn't care.

Evony waited and held Hisana as they waited for the results. The tests in Hueco Mundo were new, but fairly accurate. Evony knew Hisana needed answers quicker than Nel, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime or even Szayel could give them. Hisana saw the results and cried. Positive.

Evony held Hisana as she sobbed, she looked up to find her Mom had returned and had come to see what the commotion was about. Nel looked heartbroken at the scene after she saw the test.

"What happened?" Hisana snapped her head around to see Nel.

"Nel.." She started, purple blood shot eyes looking to the woman. Nel sighed as Ichigo found her.

"Hey, Ryuu's looking for-" Ichigo stopped as he saw the two girls and sighed after he saw the test. Hisana looked horrified. Ichigo looked knowing.

"Do you..know who's?" Hisana nodded at Nel's question. "Could you tell us..?" Hisana stayed quiet as she looked at Evony who's look said to be honest.

"..Ava.." She whispered and Nel's eyebrows hit her hairline. Ichigo looked unsurprised.

"You didn't follow my advice did you?" Hisana stayed quiet. Nel and Evony frowned slightly as Ichigo sighed again. "It's going to be okay but you have to tell Ava soon. She needs to know and everyone else because this just changed the game."

Ichigo pinched his nose as he continued.

"Trust me I know." Nel walked in and squatted in front of the two, nodding with Ichigo.

"We'll help you and protect you." Evony rubbed her shoulders

"You should tell Ava as soon as possible, I know it's hard but she deserves to know." Hisana nodded, sighing.

"I will, I promise." Rukia walked in and Hisana broke down again, her mother going to her and holding her after Evony yielded to her. Rukia held her as she slowly cried her self to sleep, too exhausted to even handle it.

"She's going to get worse.." Ichigo said, Rukia nodded,

"I always wondered why Orihime didn't have bad pregnancies..It's due to her being a Fullbringer isn't it?" Nel nodded.

"Fullbringer's have bits of hollow reiatsu, Ichigo doesn't have that at all anymore so.." Rukia nodded.

"Will you get Renji? We'll take care of her." The three nodded. Renji soon showed, leaving Rukia and their daughter with him.

"Give her here, she needs to lay down." Rukia did so, knowing Renji could carry her easier than she could since they where the same height. Renji and Rukia went to her room and laid her down, Renji looking at Rukia who looked just as tired. "You need to stop worrying." Renji said, Rukia nodded and ran a hand through Hisana's hair.

Kaiden opened the door, making eye contact with Renji.

"How is she..?"

"She's exhausted." Renji said, looking at his daughter. "She's got somethings to figure out." Rukia smiled softly.

"She'll be fine..I know it."

* * *

 **AN:** This is my longest chapter ever. Just over 8k! I had to stop myself, even though I wanted to write more.

What Evony was saying is not every spiritually aware being can feel a person's pregnant reiatsu if they haven't been pregnant before. If they've been pregnant before those close know what it feels like if they're looking for it but it's not very obvious. Even with baby bumps, before one develops is a critical period for the baby and carrier. Also, remember Fullbringers powers are activated after Hollow attacks, taking their reiatsu to create their power. Orihime could be pregnant with Ulquiorra's kids just fine but for Shinigami or even a Human it's very taxing.

Szayel was fine as well.

Some 101 coming at ya! Sorry this one took so long! Been busy!

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later days and Nights, hollows!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I know I don't really do top AN notes anymore but starting out I want to apologize for not updating at ALL in awhile (how long has it been?) I've just been a little stressed so this went on the back burner. What also didn't help is I had some writers block. I have this idea but have no clue how I'm gonna play it out..Hmm. I' also considering getting rid of the band stuff in ANAIG and rewritting that so stay tuned, I'll let ya know so you can go back and reread it. Also Unexpected Normal is getting a face lift as well so it'll be deleted for a little bit, I lost my muse for that story so idk if it'll be back up or just a oneshot. We'll see!

Warning: Slight and Implied physical marital abuse.

Anywhozzles. On with the Fic!

* * *

Hisana found Ava in her room reading what looked to be plans. She walked forward, Ava not making eye contact with Hisana. Hisana climbed on the bed infront of Ava, Ava flicking her eyes up to consider her.

"What do you want?" Ava asked monotonously. Hisana bit her lip, looking at the sheets. Her cheeks reddened remembering what they had done there.

"..I have some news."

"Like? I really don't want to hear what you have to say unfortunately. You wouldn't give me a chance why should I listen to you?" Hisana stared at her in shock.

"Ava..I didn't mean to hurt yo-"

"I'm used to it, it's nothing new." Hisana teared up, the heat on her face making he feel ill.

"Listen to me! I know it wasn't cool of me but this is bigger than you and I!" Hisana yelled, Ava raising a brow.

"Alright, fine. What is it?" Hisana breathed in and out.

"I'm pregnant." She said, looking at the sheets. Ava was silent and it made her nausea worsen. She looked up to see Ava staring at her blankly. The pink haired women finally spoke.

"What..?" She whispered. Hisana nodded.

"I'm barely a month." Ava stiffened and lunged forward, gripping Hisana's arms. She looked terrified

"Szayel doesn't know does he?!" Hisana stared at her shocked for the umpteenth time.

"W-why..? We're safe here right?" Hisana whispered, wincing at the grip Ava had on her arms. Ava withdrew and stormed out of her room, Hisana scrambling up as fast as she could.

"Ava! What are you doing?!" Ava moved down the hall and barged into Szayel's lab who was working on something that must have been new. Ava took him by surprise and completely overwhelmed him. Szayel regarded her after recovering from the shock.

"Hello my darling, what brings me this unpleasant encounter? I've done nothing to deserve this." Hisana stood in the doorway and was shocked by the way Ava was acting. Ava shoved him against the wall, Szayel's face horrified when she broke some of his equipment. This alerted the others who were just down the hall in the training room. Shiro was the first one out, followed by Nnoitra.

Shiro knew in that moment what was going on. Ava's eyes glistened with malicious.

"If you touch her or our child I will kill you. I don't care what you think it'll prove or-" She was yanked off and she looked up to see Nnoitra.

"You need to chill the fuck out." He said, Ava wrenching herself from him. Szayel getting up and brushing himself off. Hisana watched the exchange. "You need to learn your place." Nnoitra said, staring down into matching eyes.

Shiro grunted from behind Hisana.

"And what would tha' be Nnoitra?" The Cero said, crossing his arms. The two men stared at each other. Ava stared to walk towards Shiro and Hisana before she spun back around.

"I am not a thing, and I will protect my child unlike you have with me. Come near Hisana and I will kill you. Do not test me." Ava growled. She spun and carted Hisana away, Hisana looking back to see Shiro and Nnoitra having a stand off. The taller of the two looking sorely tempted to attack the cero.

Hisana didn't realize how badly Ava was detached from her parents. Their friends followed after them, far but following and looking back at the older Espada.

"What do you think caused that?" Axel said, looking down at Masaki who sighed.

"Ava's relationship with Szayel and Nnoitra is barely there. Just because Szayel and Nnoitra have treated her like a subordinate and nothing else really. Shiro and her talked a few days ago and Papa has been kinda pissed since then, I don't know what it was about though." Axel nodded.

"I know what that feels like.." Axel said, frowning deeply when he thought of his mother still with his step father and sisters. Masaki rubbed his arm.

"We'll be home after this is all over." Axel sighed.

"I know but I don't know what's going on without me stopping by everyday." Kaito and Ryuu looked back at Axel with twin frowns.

"You think somethings wrong with your mom?"

"What's wrong is that relationship." Axel shortly responded. Kaito's brows rose and Ryuu continued to frown. Masaki gave them a look and they dropped it. Mai walked at the front of the group and was quiet.

"How do you think everyone is at home?" Kaien shrugged.

"I wouldn't know but I know my Uncle is probably getting ready for our birthday." Kaien chuckled.

"You shouldn't let him spoil you like that." Mai reprimanded.

"Well, it's not like we haven't tried." Mai nodded then smiled.

"Set in his ways?"

"Completely.." Kaien went quiet and looked on at door that led to the kitchen. Hisana and Ava disappeared into the kitchen, wonderful smells coming from it. Mai pushed the doors open to find Ava cooking and Hisana sitting at the table with her head on the table. Violet eyes opened and looked up at them. She smiled weakly. They all sat around her, Kaien knowing what the look was for.

Ava was tense and quiet from where she cooked, water also boiling in a kettle as she did so.

Masaki ran her hand through Hisana's hair, Hisana smiling softly at the orangette. Hisana looked at Evony who smiled at her.

"You guys' parents still have baby clothes?" Realization dawned over those who didn't know, reactions varying from shock to joy. Masaki chuckled.

"I know Dad does." Ryuu smirked.

"Don't tell anyone else but he couldn't get rid of them if he tried." Kaito supplied, Masaki chuckling.

"Ichigo's that sentimental?" Masaki shrugged.

"People have passed away enough for him to be that way." Nods rounded.

Hisana closed her eyes and hummed. Ava walked over, Masaki yielding, yellow eyes flashing a white as she did so. Surai was paying full attention to the situation.

Ava sat some soup and a cup with some herbs settled at the bottom, the plants turning the hot water green.

Hisana's stomach grumbled.

"..I have forgotten to eat." She'd been stressed and sick, eating had been the last thing on her mind.

"Drink at least half of that before starting the soup, it'll make it easier for you to process." Evony smiled softly at the familiar food and tea.

"Mom's favorite when she was pregnant." Ava nodded.

"Mhm, she left some of her recipes for all kinds of ailments here and passed some on to the healers in the city." Ava said. Kaito tilted his head.

"Did Dad eat that?" Masaki's eyes narrowed, trying to remember before she gave up.

"Honestly can't remember." Ryuu leaned back, frowning trying to remember if he'd seen Dad drink or eat the meal before them when he was pregnant with Yuki.

Evony smirked softly at Ryuu's concentrated face before he huffed and shrugged. The door burst open to reveal the triplets and Yuki, along with Starrk, Lilynette and Halibel.

"That smells good!" Garrison said, looking at the food in front of Hisana.

"Who cooked?" Lilynette asked.

"Ava." Starrk looked impressed as he sat down next to Halibel who had Jansen on her lap. Nel came in with Orihime, Katrina on the woman's hip.

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered." Nel said and smiled softly at Ava.

"Congratulations, Hisana and Ava." Orihime said, Hisana smiling ever so softly while Ava nodded.

"Mom told you?" Kaien looked back at Orihime. Sora got up to grab some water, looking back at his mother. Orihime giggled.

"Renji." Hisana and Kaien dead panned.

"Shocker." They said in unison. Ava put a hand on Hisana's shoulder which had a warming effect.

"Mama, where's Dad?" Leon asked, looking up at her.

"He's in the training hall, sweetie." Leon's eyes lit up.

"Can we go watch, please Mama?" Garrison and Jansen joined Leon as they begged, Nel chuckling.

"Maybe next time when things aren't winding down. You want to see us at our best don't you?" The triplets looks disappointed but Jansen excepted it.

"Okay." Masaki's eyes lit up when she remembered their former topic of conversation.

"Nel, did Dad drink the tea Hisana is?" Nel nodded.

"Yes, it didn't work as well as it would with a Hollow but he did." Hisana froze and looked up at Nel who looked at her with sympathy. "But when it did he was able to get around for a good six hours." The remaining parents joined them at this point, Shiro raising an ashen brow.

"Who we talkin' 'bout?"

"Your mate." Halibel supplied and Ichigo flushed crimson, Shiro grinned.

"So easily teased." She said, they heard the small smile she most likely had on behind her collar and mask. Renji and Grimmjow laughed. The Sexta allowed his sons to climb on his lap when he sat down, wincing at all three being there. Yuki sat content next to Kaito who'd gone quiet with concentration to try and master the braid. Yuki hummed as she swung her feet from Kaito's lap.

"Why do you all like calling me that?" Rukia chuckled.

"Because they know it'll get a reaction." Ulquiorra nodded.

"If you did not have the reactions that you do they'd leave you alone." Ulquiorra supplied which made Ichigo just groan.

"Why were you talking about me anyway?" Ichigo asked, sitting next to Kaito and smiled at Yuki who was in his lap.

"Just because of that tea." Ichigo hummed.

"The miracle stuff." Shiro said, stretching. Ichigo nodded, yawning.

"How you doing, Hisana?" Rukia asked, looking at her daughter.

"I'm feeling better now." Ava smiled ever so softly at that. Orihime looked between the two then at everyone else.

"So everyone is coming tomorrow?" Axel nodded.

"Mhm, even Mom."

"Why?"

"Because if everything goes to shit we won't have to worry where they are." Grimmjow supplied. Rukia grinned and raised a brow at Ichigo.

"..Everyone..?" Ichigo nodded with a small smile.

"Everyone but Urahara and Yoruichi, we need them in the human world and some of Axel's family who won't be here till the day of the event." Ichigo responded.

Hisana stretched, looking sleepy.

"You should sleep." Sora said and she nodded as she stood up, Ava following behind her.

* * *

"ICHIIIIGGOOO!" Ryuu was tackled by a blur, nearly falling. Kaito, literally, had his back and held him up with a grunt. A brown haired man said then he looked up at who he was holding.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryuu said, raising a brow. Tatsuki chuckled from behind him with Chad who peeled Keigo off of Ryuu.

"How cruel! You don't remember?!" Ryuu stared at him blankly until Keigo tensed up and Ryuu looked behind him to see Shiro who was grinning with Ichigo who was chuckling.

"He was two, Keigo." Ichigo said raising a brow at the mans logic. Keigo pouted while nodding. Uryu shook his head.

"Why is he even here?"

"Hey!" Keigo got slightly uncomfortable when Shiro got closer. Shiro noticed and he stopped, waving them on.

"Come on, We got rooms for ya." Emi looked around in awe, Axel walking over and hugging his mother.

"Hi Mom." She smiled and hugged him back and pulled away, she looked much older and tired which made Axel frown. "You okay?" Emi waved him off.

"I'm fine! Your step dad is being difficult and so are your sisters so..they'll be here soon just need a bit more convincing." Axel seemed unconcerned.

"Sounds good." He said bluntly and started to lead Emi, Masaki and her sharing a look.

* * *

"So what exactly are ya gonna do?" Shiro asked, looking over Masaki's shoulder. She smiled back, they were talking what the big event was gonna be in Las Noches to hopefully lure someone with information in.

"Dance." Nnoitra bursted into laughter, Ava scowled. Kaito nodded.

"Two of each of you will cover the entrances after everyone enters." Nel "oh-ed" and nodded.

"Smart." She said. Evony smiled. Ryuu frowned.

"Dad and Pops shouldn't be together." Ichigo raised a brow along with Shiro.

"Why?"

"We need to equal out the power level at each gate." Ulquiorra nodded at his sons words and stared at the plans.

"That means everyone, right?"

"Everyone with spiritual pressure."

"So Dad and Grimmjow will be here, Pop and Orihime over here. Nel will be with Chad, Ulquiorra with Uryu..Mmm.." Ryuu trailed off and looked at everyone.

"Renji with Tatsuki." Evony said, brows creased.

"You have a fullbring now, right Keigo?" Keigo nodded.

"Not the best way either." Shiro snorted, Keigo eyeing him.

"So you'll be with Rukia, then." Evony said, she crossed her arms and frowned. Kaito tilted his head, narrowing gold on black eyes.

"Grandpa and Toshiro."

"Starrk with Jinta..Halibel and Karin. The last three groups will stay here."

"Nnoitra and Szayel are a good enough balance that they can be together and help patrol the crowds with Renji and Tatsuki." Kaito and Ryuu high fived each other, having everyone paired now that wouldn't be apart of the distraction the rest had figured out. They all say down and just settled into comfortable silence until Shiro hmm'd and looked at Ichigo with a smirk, Ichigo looked at him casually then did a double take and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothin' my ass." Ichigo said and frowned. Shiro just rested his chin in his hand and stared at the man, making his face begin to light a pink.

"Alright you two." Rukia said, smirking at the two men. Hisana tiredly pointed to one of the entrances to the actual castle of Las Noches.

"Who's going here?"

"I would say one of the three groups in Las Noches with you and others." Hisana nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright, I don' know 'bout ya but I'm starvin'." Keigo looked slightly uncomfortable as the Cero stood up and Tatsuki caught it.

"Keigo, what the hell is your issue? You've been jumpy since we got here."

"..Nothing." Tatsuki crossed her arms.

"It's just how he died.." Keigo said and Shiro narrowed his eyes. Ichigo could see this was gonna spiral.

"You know we tried.." Keigo hid his face with his bangs.

"I can't help but think Shiro let it happen..He was the first one there.." Keigo whispered. Shiro's face was full on pissed as he sucked in a breath and went to advance. Ichigo stopped him. Orihime went over and smiled softly.

"I know it still hurts..I know. Shiro tried." Orihime took his hand. "The hollow was killed and that means those souls went back into a cycle. Not the way we would like but they're out there somewhere. Now come and get some food. You'll find it's not what you think."

Keigo looked at her, eyes in awe. He then flung himself on her..he didn't make it. He face planted into the floor as Ulquiorra pulled Orihime gently up and away with a blank face. Orihime cringed when he hit the floor.

Kaito grinned, he knew what it was like to hurt but seeing his Pop upset made him not so sympathetic. Karma was a bitch in a bad mood.

* * *

"Hey Ryuu, are you sure you wanna do this?" Evony asked, they were facing each other in the training hall. Ryuu nodded, drawing the duel blades on either of his hips. Evony simply raised her fists.

"As long as you are." He teased and she smirked before disappearing, her Hierro able to compete with Nnoitra's. Evony appeared and spun, leg out as she met heel with blade. Evony and Ryuu went all out when fighting together, most pairs doing so. It was a test for each other to keep them strong to protect each other and any family they would have together.

Ryuu was the only one of his siblings without a hollow. Yuki was showing signs of being another Vizard like Masaki. Both girls didn't have a twin to balance the Shinigami and Hollow so they developed an inner hollow. Their parents had thought Ryuu and Kaito would have an inner hollow but that wasn't the case. Ryuu was brought out of his thoughts by being shoved backwards really far.

"Pay attention!" Evony called, Ryuu spun and knocked her off her feet. She climbed up quickly and drew her sword and clashed with him. Her eyes flashed with concern as they began a dance, Ryuu heaving and Evony watching him. He grunted and placed his blades as an "x".

"Puncture, Ketsueki Hantā*!" Both blades changed wildly, the middle becoming the handle and either side becoming the blade. They glowed a red hue. They continued their fight, Evony breathing hard through her nose. Blue eyes practically glowed, Ryuu was strong and they both were on the same power level.

She just wondered how he would do in a real battle.

"Pounce, Jaguar!" Her mask came down and covered everything but her eyes, coming out to be more of the skull of a jaguar. Bone armor came onto her hands and feet, resembling a cat. Her breasts where kept in place by armor that resembled the rib cage of a jaguar, it hid her breasts and gave her protection as did the armor that started under her belly button and ended behind her knee. A black tail flicked out and she growled. Matching black nails elongating her hands, they weren't paw like unlike her feet.

Her resurrection was similar to Grimmjow's in appearance but not so when it can to her powers. They continued to fight until both didn't want to hurt each other. Ryuu had a fresh Bankai and wasn't able to control it yet, it was very unstable. His Bankai severely sapped his energy and could turn him hostile if he couldn't control it. His siblings had hollow things to worry about, he had to worry about a deadly Bankai.

Evony and Ryuu retired to their room, Ryuu shedding his Shihakusho off, leaving only his boxers as he walked to the bathroom to shower. Evony watched him then followed. They both showered peacefully, and went to bed.

"Hey Ryuu?"

"Mm?" Evony sat up and she saw how tired he looked. She cupped his face.

"I love you." She said and smiled when he gave her a softy, sleepy grin.

"I love you too, now go to bed." She nodded and cuddled to him, her mind racing.

She had a bad feeling.

* * *

The next morning, Orihime was making breakfast with Tatsuki. Orihime had some weird tastes so Tatsuki was trying to limit that. Shiro needed to go and hunt, it was evident as he walked in with a groan. His bones cracked as he settled into a chair next to Ichigo who was eyeing him. Shiro waved him off.

"I'll go later. I don' gotta death wish." Ichigo merely nodded and Grimmjow entered with Nel, they both seemed to be in the same state and even Ulquiorra. Kaito walked in with his hair ruffled, the shaved part of his head starting to grow and lose its preciseness. Ichigo was shocked that Kaito was awake.

"You're awake?" Kaito looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta get everything ready for today."

"Where's everyone else, then?" Orihime asked, looking at him. Kaito started listing things off from there.

"Sora is taking a shower, Ryuu rounding up everyone that isn't busy. Masaki is with Axel and Emi as they get the rest of Axel's shitty family. Hisana is also getting a shower and Ava is getting a shit ton of herbs to dry for later for Hisana. Kaien is with Mai setting up in the square where it'll take place. I'm getting everyone's plates."

"You mean you wanted to just get coffee?" Kaito merely smirked slyly as he went about getting plates set out for everyone. Shiro got up.

"In tha' case we should hunt."

"I'm starving, let's go." Grimmjow said, Nel getting up to follow. Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's temple lightly as he proceeded out. Shiro gave Ichigo's hand a squeeze then he turned and left. Ryuu came in holding Garrison and Yuki's hands while Evony carried the other two boys.

"Where's Kat?" Kaito asked

"She's with Halibel, Kat likes her." Evony replied. Ichigo hummed and everyone froze when they felt a garganta open.

"Man I feel bad for Axel and Emi."

"I don't know how she does it.." Orihime sat the food on the table.

"To protect Axel. I'd do the same." She said. Ichigo looked at her and she smiled, he smirked slightly. He knew she'd do anything for her kids but he still felt bad for Emi. The door opened then and Ichigo smiled at seeing Jocelyn and Kosuke.

"Ah! Mon Papa Adoptif!" Ichigo chuckled and got up.

"Hi Jocelyn." She smiled and went in for a hug. Masaki was right behind her with Kosuke, Axel and the rest of his family. The three girls were now older, One was Axel's age from his step fathers previous marriage and the twins were the girls Emi had. The man was named Kenji Naito, Axel keeping his fathers name and Emi not wanting to let go of Axel's fathers last name.

She had it legally but when she wasn't around her husband she introduced herself as Ride. The eldest daughter was Natsumi, the twins Shoma and Nara. Masaki grumbled as she went to get coffee, Surai wouldn't stop bitching about the three girls and the man in her presence. Emi went to sit down, sighing.

"I didn't realize your brother would be here.." Natsumi said, looking at Kaito who was teasing one of the triplets. Kaito flicked his eyes up and without missing a beat shot back.

"Well shit, I didn't either!" Kaito said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Kenji merely raised a brow and Ichigo had to count down from ten. He didn't want to fight and he was thankful Shiro wasn't here. Shiro and Kenji loathed each other and Kenji had a fit when Axel came to live with them.

Emi wanted Axel out of that house and that's why he was able to leave, but his mother didn't follow. Natsumi's eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you play nice because you're in our world now and we're the only ones who can protect you." Ryuu said, coming to his brother's defense. Masaki was barely holding in her comments. Tatsuki sighed.

"Well, food is ready if you want it!"

* * *

"You know how I feel about them, Emi." Kenji growled as they stood in their room.

"I know, but they're protecting us."

"If it hadn't been for you letting Axel be around that girl we wouldn't be here."

"Whatever." Emi felt her hair gripped and pulled as she was spun around.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Emi's eyes watered as she looked at him.

She wasn't prepared for Ichigo to open the door to their room. She had never seen the man go from peaceful to pissed so quickly. He was faster than she had imagined. He grabbed Kenji and dragged him out of the room and down the hall, all the whole Kenji struggling.

"Let me go!" He yelled, Emi following behind. Ichigo threw the doors open to the meeting hall where everyone was planning for the day. Ichigo threw Kenji on the floor, him sneering. Ichigo's children hadn't seen him that angry in a very long time.

"Ichigo, please don't." Emi pleaded. Kenji's three daughters went to surge up but the three Shirosaki children stopped them.

"Move, Masaki."

"My Dad has a reason for this. You stay out of it. You can't order me around." Masaki said, Axel getting up and frowning.

"Mo-"

"What kind of man are you?! Tell them." Ichigo demanded. Kenji sneered.

"It's between Emi and I."

"Pulling her hair? Don't get me started on what else I saw."

"They're love bites." Emi's shirt had ridden up when Kenji had grabbed her hair, she had since fixed it but Ichigo knew what he saw weren't love bites. Shapes of fist, not teeth. Tatsuki took the time to usher the younger children out (Also resisting the eager to beat Kenji), Shiro nodding at Yuki to go. Ichigo's ears tinted red but he pulled up one leg of his pants, on his inner thigh was a bite mark.

He knew he'd get shit later but he was pissed and needed to prove a point. Two marks, one a slightly purple mark and the other the mark of teeth."

"These are love bites. That is abuse." Emi tugged at Ichigo's Shinigami uniform. Axel's face was red, Masaki seeing the fury in his eyes. Kenji stood up, shoving Ichigo away from him.

"I don't need to see that shit." Kenji growled. Ichigo took a deep breath then nailed him in the jaw. Emi flew forward and stood between the men.

"We have an event to prepare for, stop." She demanded. She turned to Kaito and pointed.

"I'm also shaving that half of your head." She started to walk out, obvious tears starting.

"I'll be waiting for you kids to practice." She walked out, hands shaking.

"Dad..Why?" Nara asked. Kenji said nothing, sitting down. Everyone went to follow Emi but not before Shiro curled his hands, his long, sharp nails digging into the back of Kenji's neck as he leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Shiro looked deadly and Kenji paled, Shiro then straightened and took Ichigo's arm as they walked out to leave the man be himself. He wasn't worth killing..for now.

* * *

Emi was not fulling ignoring the concerned looks everyone threw her way. Axel couldn't fully concentrate.

"Axel." Emi said firmly. He sighed.

"I know. I know." He replied irritably, Masaki looking at him with furrowed brows. She then approached him and put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look down at her.

"Focus on me. I don't want you distracted today, there is always tomorrow." Axel nodded slowly while off to the side a familiar occurrence was happening. Grimmjow and Ichigo were blade to blade, they were each other's partners for the day so why not just warm up? Everyone else was doing much of the same, except for Shiro and Orihime.

They had both agreed it wouldn't be an exactly fair fight. Orihime was more defensive than offensive. Shiro was all in when he fought. Now that he thought about it, that's why they were partnered together. Shiro chuckled. Smart kids.

"Shiro?" Shiro raised a brow and looked down at his partner in crime of the day.

"Yeah?"

"What if this doesn't work?" Shiro shrugged.

"Hadn' thought of tha'. I leave tha' up ta Ichi. I wouldn' worry 'bout it. We'll be there if anythin' goes wrong and some 'o the Hollow leaders as well." Orihime nodded.

"I'm worried.."

"I can tell. Part of me is." Shiro admitted. Orihime looked up at him. He was looking at Ichigo then at his kids. Orihime nodded and looked at her own family. She sighed then looked at Shiro.

"I agree with you. We just gotta give them a little help." The CD player they brought when several batteries suddenly changed to playing "Cheap Thrills". One of the many American songs Emi and Kaito listen to. Emi feeding Kaito's love for the bands and artist from the country. Kaito grinned and snapped his head around to Sora who only rolled his eyes and joined him as they started singing it. It wasn't good singing but it made Ryuu laugh and join.

Soon everyone was joining in and Emi laughed, smiling softly at them. Shiro came and placed a hand on Emi's shoulder and she looked at him. He gave her a small smirk and she returned it with a soft smile.

* * *

The partnered groups were at their posts, watching the crowd and also their children. Grimmjow and Ichigo stood watching the stage, Grimmjow with his hands in his pockets while Ichigo's were crossed across his own chest. Ichigo had his signature scowl on his face as he watched the stage and also the crowd. Grimmjow stiffened and spun around where his back was facing. He narrowed his eyes then looked back.

"Someone is definitely here." Grimmjow growled. He didn't like this, he'd rather just go find them instead of waiting. Evony was watching from her spot on stage where her and Masaki were. Sweat collected on her brow as she joined in when she was supposed too.

She wasn't used to doing full shows while with Axel and Masaki it was natural. Suddenly there was a commotion in the crowd distracting when sudden Grimmjow cried out, dying to a growl as both men spun, Grimmjow had a large slash similar to the scar on his chest. However it was oozing green. Grimmjow felt his world spin while Ichigo drew Zangetsu and bared his teeth in a snarl as he leapt forward to meet the bone armor of the Adjuchas hollow. Ichigo took care of him quickly and looked too Grimmjow who was breathing heavy.

"..What..was that shit.."

"I don't know but I think that was just a distraction." Ichigo made eye contact with Orihime from across the way, she frowned and nudged Shiro. Shiro snapped his head down to her then followed her line of sight. She send her shield over to hopefully help with his wounds and he was internally grateful. The kids were watching but also keeping it going, some Hollow were slightly aware but kept it to themselves. Those were the ones who were some of the leaders of tribes that had popped up in Hueco Mundo.

Shiro suddenly moved into the crowd, Orihime following behind. Ichigo watched, Ulquiorra tensed from his spot close to the castle of Las Noches. Shiro grabbed a vasto lorde looking hollow, they looked nearly arrancar like and that's why Shiro pinned him. He put him a headlock and spot in his ear, making the other still when he felt the sharp nail heated against his temple. Not a good sign, he wouldn't want a cero. Now everyone was looking on.

Once the hollow in Shiro's arms stopped moving he pinched a nerve, knocking him out and Orihime caught him with her shield. Those on the make shift stage soon ended, Masaki high fiving Axel before they laced their to hands together and touched foreheads.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was a rough chapter to write just because I had a lot of writers block just because I have plans but idk how to get there yet?

Yes, quiet shorter than the most recent chapters.

Jocelyn: "My adoptive Dad" roughly in french.

Review! Favorite! Follow! Critique!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	11. Chapter 11

They'd gotten jack shit out of their prisoner and Shiro was starting to lose his patience. Everyone but his kids and himself had been in there to interrogate the being, and all came back empty handed. The whole of the group was there except for Kenji. Ichigo had still been practically seething and Shiro has let him take out his frustrations on himself, in more ways than just fighting. Shiro's hair was tied up as he eyed the table.

"You look like the table offended you." Ulquiorra stated, Shiro flicking his eyes up to meet emerald.

"The situation has."

"I don't understand why we can-"

"Because." Shiro cut Ryuu short. He was grumpy and Ichigo could tell, the man raised a brow at his husband.

"We just need to give it time." Rukia sighed, Shiro was still quiet and Ichigo was giving him a level look. It was quiet and still. Hisana rejoined them after having made a mad dash to the bathroom. Ava was currently missing while she was doing some rounds with Emi. Axel looked at them.

"Could I go?" Silence.

"What?" Shiro asked, tugging at the band in his hair to let it down. That's when his youngest daughter wanted his attention.

"Can I braid it?" She asked, smiles and all. The hard expression had let up and it seemed to melt as he nodded. He picked her up and put her in his lap as she began the task. Shiro gave Axel his full attention again.

"I mean, I'm a Quincy. If anything happened he'd be history."

"Axel I don't.." Axel frowned at Masaki before she could finish. Her eyes were a pale yellow, letting him know that Surai was being attentive to the whole interaction, and talking to Masaki. Masaki's face changed as she whipped her head to her parents.

"Surai." Ichigo frowned. "She could." They honestly all didn't want to see Shiro go in. It may end up to be too much of a mess.

"But that means you as well." Szayel pointed out, voice holding curiosity. Hisana was sat in between her mom and brother as she looked at Szayel cautiously. Masaki sat quiet. Ryuu shifted.

"..I could use my Bankai.." He mumbled.

"No." Ichigo said firmly.

"That could turn really bad really fast." Rukia confirmed. Silence took the area again, then Axel looked to Ichigo.

"Can't you use your mask." Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"I've tried, but not after Yue. I'm officially tapped out of Hollow reiatsu. I used it to make each one less painful." Axel nodded again. Hisana looked fearful at that and Szayel caught it.

"Hueco Mundo is full of hollow reiatsu, They'll soak it up and use it. Ichigo foolishly stayed in the World of the Living." Ichigo scowled deeply at that.

"Szayel, you haven't gone yet. You go." Shiro demanded, drawl dropping. It wasn't a matter to be debated. Shiro then slowly grinned when Szayel's face lit with ideas.

Shiro nodded and Szayel smirked as he rose and went to do what was asked of him. Shiro stretched, and stood up.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Uryu asked. Shiro looked at Uryu who didn't look too happy.

"The more time we waste, the longer tha' fucker goes wild. I'm done playin' games." Shiro said. Ichigo didn't look too happy about the situation, and Shiro raised and brow at him. Ichigo shook his head, everyone tensing when Shiro's body language shifted. That's when people started dispersing, Kaito baiting Yuki with nail polish. Ichigo went to follow too and was caught by the arm.

"What the fuck is your deal?"

"I thought you'd be better than that. Szayel has gotten better but he still isn't going to be exactly friendly."

"Then what should I do?"

"Not that." Ichigo said. "I think two of use going in could've been better."

"Doesn't matter now, he's already there." Shiro said, after searching for Szayel's location.

"Alright, but know this makes us no better than them." Shiro's eyes widening then narrowing at the statement. "I'm going to get some food. Join me or not, I don't give a shit." Ichigo said as he walked out, leaving Shiro alone.

* * *

Szayel got the information he wanted, walking into the training hall with a proud gait. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"They're in the Menos." He announced after getting everyone's attention. "And in an abandoned estate in Soul Society." They had the information, now what did they do with it?

"What about the prisoner?" Came the question.

"Alive, but unconscious." Shiro sighed, part of it was in relief.

"We should put him on trial like many hollows that live in the city have asked." Hallibel said, Shiro nodding at the suggestion.

"Alright." Masaki walked over.

"What are we gonna do?" Shiro looked at his daughter who had a face that left little room for argument. Shiro had no want to argue, honestly.

"We're goin' to the Menos." Shiro responded. Everyone was quiet.

"Alright.."Ichigo breathed.

"We already have a plan." Sora stepped up, making their parents raise their brows.

"You do?"

"Segunda Eta-"

"That will kill the lower level hollow and you know it-"

"Let me finish." Sora snipped. "I'm not an idiot." He went on to explain the plan. Masaki looked back at her parents.

"Surai can help me too. It's our best shot." There was silence.

"I trust you." Ichigo spoke, a small smile with worry behind his eyes.

"We talked to Urahara and he's making us the same things he did Masaki that one time." Ryuu said and there were nods.

"Sounds good." Shock was prevalent in their kids bodies.

"Let's get to work then, we'll leave tomorrow if that's alright." Nods again rounded at the statement from Masaki. This was too easy, she knew it and Syria whispered it to her. She was going to take precautions for herself and those she loved.

* * *

"Masaki, Why are you so quiet?" Jocelyn asked, Masaki sighed.

"Cause I have a bad feeling."

"How so?"

"Just..I can't handle Surai being in charge for too long. It's gonna have to be quick..I'm gonna have to kill him, Jocelyn if I want to sleep at night." Jocelyn stared at her.

"Masa.."

"Yeah.." She whispered, looking down. "I want everyone safe, I want it to be over and the only way it will be is if I'm watching when Surai does it."

"Can't she just tell you?"

"She can..but then my paranoia is gonna get bad.."

"That's gotten worse since they disappeared hasn't it."

"Mhm, Axel and I fight about it."

"Because you'll be taking your first life, Masaki. No matter how messed up he is you'll be responsible."

"I want to have babies, Joce. I want to see them live happy healthy lives." Tears welled in her eyes. "I should've fucking did it when I was sixteen." Jocelyn's eyes glistened and she took Masaki's hand.

"Please be careful." She whispered, voice breaking. Masaki wiped her eyes.

"You can't tell Axel. He won't let me go, he doesn't want me having to have blood on my hands but if it's his I'm willing to do it. You cannot tell anyone Jocelyn." Her old friend nodded.

"If this is what you believe is right I won't stop you." She said. "I'll be here. I know you won't be able to sleep if it isn't done." Masaki nodded.

* * *

They ran through the woods, Sora and Kaito in the air as they weaved in and out of trees. Surai was slithering along, sword clenched in her hands. Evony ran behind her. Unlike with Ulquiorra, their masks became more pronounced. It allowed them to get past hollows in the Menos with out much trouble. They didn't speak.

Surai knew what Masaki wanted, the others did not. They found the cave that was reportedly the place in the middle of the forest and away from the slums. The boys landed as they proceeded inside, taking out the hollow guards with little effort. Surai was now hunting. She went low and nodded to the others.

Evony doing the same and using the lithe strength in her second resurrection. The boys made sure to shut everything down. Surai and Masaki had some dejá vu as they went about locating their prey. They weren't surprised when they found him. He was doing research on a dead Hollow, he was mumbling about it not lasting long. He turned to them as now Masaki in charge plunged her Zanpakto into the mans chest.

Her zanpakto had Surai's venom on it so even if he survived the injury in some bizarre way, he would die from the venom. Mayuri cackled as blood filmed from his mouth and he coughed it up, some splattering onto Masaki's face. She began dragging her sword up to gut him, what he deserved really, when he spoke and she stopped.

"You fo-ol..you..should've kill-ed him..Not me.." Masaki's eyes widened.

"Who?!"

"The man..that funded.." Mayuri didn't finish. Evony ran in and her eyes widened.

"Masaki?" Masaki ripped her sword from his chest with a yell.

"Bastard!" She went to raise her sword, black on white eyes blazing. She wanted to mutilate him. Evony surged forward and caught her.

"Masaki..come on. Come back. He's gone you did your job." A hissing voice responded.

" _There is someone else!_ " Evony stopped.

" _Someone we missed!_ " Her body suddenly crimped from the strain. Evony looked and made sure Masaki finished the job and went to find the other two. They had finished the hollows that were loyal to this cause and destroyed everything and found files that provided them with the information Masaki just uncovered.

"Surai is pissed." Came Evony's lowered tone from her release. It was a deep growling tone.

"Did you find Mayuri?" Came the warbled voice of Kaito.

"Masaki and Surai did, Masaki was the one to kill him." Kaito and Sora's eyes widened.

"She..She killed him?" Evony nodded. "I don't feel bad for him but I'm surprised she did it alone." Kaito whispered.

"We have very important information, we must leave." Sora's newly wispy voice sounded. The three nodded as Evony threw the bloodied woman over her shoulder as they made their way home. When they made it home everyone was waiting for them, Ichigo took Masaki from Evony. Blood splattered her face, it was on her hand and her uniform. Axel and Shiro were right behind Ichigo.

"That's..not her blood is it?" Axel whispered. Shiro shook his head.

"No." The three in their segunda etapa's slipped out of it and sealed their swords. They took their suppressors out of their mouths like Axel and Masaki once had.

"It's Mayuri's." Everyone was quiet.

"What?" Ichigo whispered.

"He's dead." Kaito said, Ichigo looked back to his daughter.

"She..needs to get cleaned up." Ichigo said. Masaki' eyes started to blink open and she looked around.

"Where am I..?" Masaki whispered.

"Las Noches, Mas." Ichigo replied softly. Masaki felt the itchy feeling on her skin and remembered. Her eyes filled with tears because she hadn't ended it all. "Someone else is still out there.." Masaki said, her voice croaking.

Ichigo shh'ed her and began walking down the hall with his daughter in his arms. "I wanted to finish it." Masaki cried into his chest, Ichigo walked into her and Axel's room.

"I know baby girl." He replied, he walked into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower as he squatted infront of Masaki.

"I don't regret it." Masaki said, there was anger in her eyes. "I'm mad I didn't finish it." Ichigo nodded.

"I know that feeling, trust me. Now get into the shower and I'll wash this or throw it away." Masaki nodded, Ichigo walking out and waiting for Masaki to open the door a tad and throw her clothes out to her father. Ichigo went to grab them but alabaster hands took them from him. Ichigo looked up from his seat on the corner on the bed to see shockingly, his son.

"Go get some sleep, Dad." Kaito said, Ichigo looked at him then chuckled.

"When did you guys get so big?"

"You ask that a lot." Kaito said as he walked out of the room, leaving the door open to Ichigo's inevitable departure from the room. The man walked past Axel who looked at him.

"Is she okay?"

"Pissed, but okay." He responded, Axel nodded and made his way into their room. Ichigo sighed and made his way down the hall, made a turn and walked down the hall with the Espada's rooms. It was quiet a large hallway seeings as each room was more like a small apartment. Ichigo walked with his hands in his pockets. He walked into Shiro and his room to find Shiro with Yuki, he was tickling her mercilessly which made Yuki scream in laughter. Ichigo smiled as Shiro looked up to him. He grinned.

"Next week they're goin' ta Soul Society to find the noble behind Mayuri." Ichigo nodded and felt his chest lighten.

"And it'll be over." Shiro nodded as Yuki sat up.

"Daddy, are we going home soon?" Ichigo smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, soon." Yuki smiled widely as she ran to him, where he picked her up. She yawned as he did so.

"Did Papa tire you out?" Ichigo asked, Yuki nodded and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Ichigo chuckled. Shiro watched them with a curious look which made Ichigo raise his brow. "I'll be back."

He walked into the room that was on the other side of Shiro's office. The only way to it was through office that in turn, could only be accessed through the master bedroom. Yuki had fallen asleep as he tucked her in, light on so she wouldn't feel abandoned and the little stuffed animal she had gotten from the market in the Las Noches city. Ichigo made his way back into his shared bedroom, Ichigo grabbed some tea and filled a cup he used the night before to fill it with hot water from the bathroom sink. He was shocked that Shiro followed him.

"When..when this is officially over.." Ichigo raised a brow.

"Yeah?" Ichigo was curious as to why he was acting so strange. Shiro was never shy.

"I want.."

"You okay Shiro?" Shiro groaned and it all just came spilling out.

"I wanna have another baby..But I wanna carry the baby." Ichigo choked on his own spit. He coughed, looking at Shiro with wide eyes.

"What?" Ichigo said, Shiro grinned.

"I wanna have another kid, but I'm not riskin' ya ta do it." Ichigo stared at him with bugged out eyes.

"But I thought you didn't like the idea?"

"Yeah, but since then ya showed me that being the one getting fucked isn't bad. I enjoy it quiet a lot, actually." Ichigo felt like something in his brain had fried. His face was red as Renji's hair and he was gaping. Shiro cackled, then settling on the door frame with a raised brow.

"I'm sure I can handle it, Ichi." Still nothing. "Please don' tell me you've gone stupid on me." Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm..just..shocked." Then Ichigo laughed after a thought hit him. "Are we actually planning to have a baby for once?" Shiro let out his own laugh.

"I guess so." Ichigo walked to him and took his hand, Shiro wrapping his other arm around Ichigo's waist.

"L-let's do it then..Jesus we're gonna have a clan." Ichigo whispered and Shiro chuckled.

"Not tha' uncommon. Compared ta most Hollow we have one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that some Hollow have thirty kids."

"What?!"

"Mhm. We lead long lives. Shinigami do too, jus' seems there aren't many couples." Ichigo nodded and then he smiled brightly. Shiro felt his heart warm in that slightly foreign way. It was familiar when associated with Ichigo and his kids but still was foreign even after all these years.

"Love you." Ichigo whispered.

"Love ya too."

* * *

Masaki had the pleasure of capturing him and helping Kaien, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya in capturing Fumio. Kaito and Ava destroyed the lab. Masaki was pleased with how this had gone. She watched him put into the Maggots Nest after his sentencing and the members that had been paid off in Central 46 thrown in with him. It was quiet a happy ending to this situation. Masaki watched as Ichigo and Isshin's squads were reinstated and they were now celebrating Kaien and Hisana's Birthday a month later.

Axel got her a proper ring as Hisana announced to those in Soul Society that didn't know the news that she was pregnant. Isshin walked up behind Masaki.

"Masaki?" Masaki turned around, shocked that he was being so serious.

"I talked it over with your parents and Shunsei..but so you want to be my lieutenant?" Masaki stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes!" She yelled after a moment. "Of course, Grandpa!" She hugged him as he chuckled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

When they all finally returned to their homes in the world of the living, the kids went back to school. Ichigo and Shiro soon found themselves with an empty house, Ryuu living with Evony in Hueco Mundo while he figured out his place in Soul Society. Kaito and Sora rented an apartment, while Masaki and Axel were gifted an early gift from Yuzu and Karin. They both pitching in and buying them a small two bedroom house. Yuzu knew the plan Masaki's parents had and was trying to help provide more space in their home. Her niece had also expressed the want to have her own home.

Masaki and Axel had a very quick wedding as well, they wanted it only the closest people in their lives and had waiting long enough when everything was set and done it had been nearly a year. Now it was just domestic issues. As Christmas rolled around, she found her Papa acting suspicious. Kaito and Ryuu picked up on it at the party they were having in the Shirosaki house hold for Christmas.

"He's acting weird." Kaito verbalizing his sisters thoughts.

"..I'm going in." Ryuu declared, the two other siblings trying to catch their brother.

"Ryuu!" Kaito hissed. Shiro looked at his kids that watched Ryuu like he had gone off to war. Shiro raised a ashen brow and Ichigo snorted behind his his husband.

"They figured it out."

"No shit." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head as Ryuu came up to him. Orihime giggled from where she cooked next to them in the kitchen.

"Everything okay Pops?" Ryuu asked, looking at his father. Shiro chuckled.

"If ya jus' chill you'll know in a little bit, yeah?" Ryuu frowned, that's when Evony arrived from Hueco Munro and caught his attention.

"Im sorry I'm late!" Evony kissed Ryuu square on the cheek, Shiro taking that as his time to escape. Orihime passing him a baked good. He grinned wolfishly at the woman and took his leave from the kitchen. Ichigo chuckled with a smile as Orihime giggled again.

"This house is full, isn't it?" Sora asked from behind Kaito. The taller chuckled.

"Mhm." Masaki saw Axel and smiled, Emi joining them. Kenji wasn't in the picture anymore and her daughters weren't so awful anymore.

"Oh my! Is that mistletoe?" Axel teased, Holding the plant above his wife's head. Masaki laughed.

"You could have just asked." She said.

"I know, but it's Christmas." He shrugged and kissed her. Suddenly the door was opened again which introduced Evony's missing family. The boys were set lose as Grimmjow tackled the gifts and Katrina. Ulquiorra smirked and offered his help which earned a look from Grimmjow. Now everyone was here.

Even the Espada showed. Hisana walked in at that moment with a red headed baby girl. This little girl had baby blues for the moment but they didn't appear they would stay that way. Ava rubbed the shorter woman's shoulders and she hummed. Shiro chuckled at the sight of such a crowded living room. Ichigo wrapping his arm around Shiro's shoulders while Shiro wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist as they looked at everyone.

Shiro stiffened slightly. Ichigo frowned.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah..Jus' got a weird vibe from Hueco Mundo?"

"That's..weird." Shiro nodded. "I'll check it out later."

"You mean Starrk will." Shiro gave him a side ways look.

"Mmm..Fine." Shiro didn't like it. Yuki ran over with the younger kids.

"Can we open presents." Ichigo laughed.

"In a second." Ichigo picked up the now seven year old. Nel smiled and go their attention.

"Hey! Guys quiet down I think Shiro and Ichigo got an announcement."

"Ichigo's pregnant." Renji deadpanned. Laughter rounded, until Ichigo smiled, Shiro cackled.

"You are?!" Jinta yelled. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope." Now his kids were confused. Szayel chuckled.

"Congratulations, Shirosaki." Looking at the Cero. Everyone was quiet until they all cheered.

"Thank God ." Renji sighed. Yuki looked at Shiro.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" Shiro chuckled.

"Mhm." Shiro said and Yuki smiled widely as Ichigo passed her over to him to hug. Then he felt other sets of arms. Ichigo chuckled as the other three joined in. Shiro snorted.

"This is strange." There was laughter.

* * *

Shiro wasn't going to be happy. Starrk and Halibel currently were looking at several villages from the air. All burned to the ground.

"Shit. Shiro isn't going to like this."

"Nel tells me he's pregnant." Stark rose a brow and looked to the woman.

"Huh." Starrk sighed and shrugged. "We knew someone would try and challenge Shiro. We're just gonna have to protect him until he can except the challenge." Starrk said in an exhausted tone.

"This will continue Starrk. It'll get worse."

"It will but it's only nine months." Starrk reasoned. The other rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Only nine months without our Cero. You know that's not going to end well." Starrk yawned.

"It'll work out. Let's head back." And head back they did.

* * *

Shiro was honestly fairing quiet well, and it made sense since he was the side of the relationship this steamed from. According to Szayel he was just starting his second month. Szayel had changed after Itsumi was born, his granddaughter. Nnoitra wasn't as harsh either. It was quiet strange but Shiro knew Szayel knew more about male hollow pregnancies. He also knew he could actually physically give birth as well, which Shiro was leaning towards. Hollows had to be in their soul form but males formed a birth canal. Female's birth canals were merely strengthened.

Shiro really didn't like the idea of being cut into and honestly the thought horrified him. He knew Ichigo was a special case but after what Mayuri had done he didn't want knives anywhere near him or their child when he was that vulnerable. He currently was in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo had nearly died when he heard he was going. Shiro chuckled and shook his head when he thought back to their conversation this morning.

" _Shiro, I don't like the idea of that."  
_

 _" 'S not like anyone is gonna try and fight me, Ichi." Ichigo merely gave him the look. Shiro huffed. "I'll be fine! Don' do tha'." Ichigo snorted._

 _"You realize you did this to me, right?"_

 _"Ya know why." Shiro said. "I'm not death warmed over." Ichigo stared at him then sighed in defeat._

 _"Fine, Nel's going too right?"_

 _"Mhm."_

 _"Good." Ichigo was quiet then chuckled. "This is so weird." Shiro smirked._

 _"I jus' can't believe we didn' think of this before, ya know?" Ichigo nodded. Shiro kissed his cheek. "Gotta run, you're goin' ta Soul Society right?"_

 _"Yeah. Promise you won't be long?"_

 _"Ichi, I will be fine. If anythin' bein' there will make me stronger." Ichigo nodded._

 _"Yeah I know, just be safe?" Shiro cackled._

 _"Yes, Mom." Ichigo scowled at him then grinned, Shiro frowning deeply._

 _"Who's really the Mom here in this moment?"_

 _"Who's carried four kids?" Shiro retorted, ashen brow raised._

 _"Shirosaki." Shiro cackled._

Shiro's smirk grew into its 'normal' grin. Szayel saw him and did a double take.

"I don't like that look." Szayel said.

"Ah it's nothin..Jus' Ichigo." Szayel merely hummed. Currently, they were in Shiro's office.

"Shirosaki, you know what has been happening..correct?" Shiro was quiet and nodded.

"Mhm. I'll take care a' it when I can." Szayel was quiet.

"Nine months is a long time for a challenger to be left hanging.." Shiro knew that, he knew that hollows would view him weak. "You are going to have to announce it."

"No shit." Shiro said, sighing. Things used to be easier for him. He didn't think ninety percent of the time, he acted. Now he had to or Ichigo would have his ass.

This wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Shiro shook his head. "I will. Not now. Ichigo deserves to know and be with me.." Szayel nodded.

Shiro looked at him and shook his head.

"Ya know, I never thought we'd be talkin' like this. Ya really pissed me off." Szayel raised his brows and scoffed.

"I could tell. I must be going now, as much as this conversation has me intrigued." He said, Shiro snorted. Szayel always dodged statements like that. Ava and her parents were starting to heal, Ava out from under them and living with Hisana in Soul Society.

She was happy to be the ambassador between the two. Shiro knew it was good for her. Shiro ran his hand through his hair and realized he should probably head home. He did just that too, coming home to an empty house. He was completely content with being left to his own devices for awhile.

He decided sleep was in order, he knew he was being rather laid back for his personality and he didn't care. He threw his shirt off and hummed as his head hit the pillow and he got comfortable. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Ichigo arrived home a short time later, he picked up Yuki from school.

"How was your day, Yue?"

"Good!"

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked, walking to the kitchen. Yuki followed close behind, knowing she'd be handed a snack.

"I got to read to the class!"

"Yeah?" Yuki nodded with a smile as he handed her some crackers. That's when Shiro graced them with his presence.

"Papa!" Shiro yawned then smirked at Yuki. She ran and gave him a hug around his legs and he ruffled her hair. She scowled up at him with made him chuckle.

"How was school?"

"Good! I got to read to the class!"

"Tha' sounds fun." Shiro replied, picking her up and setting her in the chair. Currently he was shirtless, like he usually always was when he went to bed. Yuki looked at his stomach where muscle had lost its luster.

"Papa, when will I be a big sister?" Shiro hummed.

"Well, 'till at least August."

"August?!" Shiro laughed, Ichigo joining him.

"Mhm, maybe even July." Ichigo added. "Depending how eager the baby is." Shiro sat down next to her and took a cracker, looking at it before he bit into it. Yuki pouted at her Papa who smirked slyly at her. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly Yuki's face brightened.

"We're going to dinner with Masaki, Kai and Ryuu right?" She asked excitedly.

"Mhm." Ichigo nodded, he looked at he clock. "Actually, in about two hours."

"Sweet!" She said, finishing her last cracker. "Can I go play?"

"You don't have to ask, go ahead." Ichigo said, moving his hands in a shooing motion. Shiro chuckled and got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He announced, sighing when Ichigo stopped him with questions about Hueco Mundo.

"Is everything okay in Hueco Mundo?" Shiro turned around, leaning on the wall that lead to the stairs.

"..Not really. I have a challenger." Ichigo stiffened.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone wants to be Cero and essentially rule. The way I was made inta' pretty much King was strange and it was comin' sooner or later. It'll be fine, it can wait"

"That doesn't sound like it can Shiro, what's gonna happen?"

"I gotta announce my pregnancy soon, when I start showin'."

"Is that safe?"

"Safer than not sayin' anythin', if I don' then it will seem like imma coward and tha' doesn't fly in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo groaned.

"Fine, but I wanna be there." Shiro shrugged.

"Alright." Shiro turned to head and grab a shower before he pecked his head around the wall to the stair way. "We're meeting in Soul Society right?" Ichigo nodded.

"Dad wants to surprise Yue." Shiro nodded then proceeded back upstairs. Ichigo sighed and leaned against the cabinets, running a hand through his hair then crossing his arms.

When they arrived they had a damned party waiting for them instead of dinner, Isshin has met them at the Senkaimon and led them to a picnic like area. Masaki smiling and hugging her parents, her lieutenant badge still around her arm. Everyone was there. Rangiku ran forward and hugged the two.

"Bout time you carried the weight, huh?" She teased Shiro who snorted.

"I guess."

"Well congrats!" She said, making her way to speak with Nel. He looked at Ichigo and kissed his temple. Ichigo sighed and chuckled.

"I just wanted to eat dinner."

Shiro just cackled.

* * *

Five months passed, Shiro's stomach expanding and was quiet big for seven months. Currently he was in a meeting, hand on his stomach as he thrummed fingers atop it.

"Fuck it, I gotta ask. You sure there's just two?" Nnoitra burst, Shiro looked up from the paper Evony had handed him earlier. Ryuu was quickly becoming the Shinigami that acted as ambassador like Ava did for them in Soul Society. Ryuu raised his brows.

"Jesus Nnoitra." Nel said, frowning.

"Not sure." Shiro said carelessly. Szayel interjected then.

"I mean, it wouldn't be unheard of for a powerful hollow to have bigger babies." The doors to the meeting room opened and Ichigo walked in, Masaki and Kaito with him. Shiro grinned. Ichigo smiled smirked softly at him.

"Aren't you announcing it today?" Ichigo asked as he walked in.

"Yep." Shiro responded. He placed his hand on the table and got up while pushing himself up with the other on his chair. He didn't want to admit that it left him slightly winded.

"How has no one noticed?" Kaito asked.

"I haven't been outside a' Las Noches. Things have been gettin' worse too." Shiro said, frowning when he realized that Yuki wasn't with them. "Where's Yue?"

"With Axel." Masaki said. Shiro nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So are they going to be in the room we met all the hollow in that one time?" Ryuu asked.

"Mhm, then they'll spread the news." Nel supplied.

"It's safer that way." Ichigo said, looking at Shiro.

"We'll lets go get this done." Shiro started his way, Ichigo right behind him.

It didn't take a genius to understand what this was about when Shiro walked in, every Hollow suddenly understood. Shiro chuckled at the silence, he felt little feet inside kick for attention. This whole experience was making him softer than when Ichigo had been pregnant and he didn't mind.

He could very easily become the ruthless Hollow many still knew him for. His sore feet groaned as he walked up the stairs to the raised platform in the room. Ichigo sat in the front row.

"It's really obvious why we're here." Some laughter as Shiro grinned. "I'll deal with my challenger when I can. I have two more months, I promise tha' I will meet ya blade ta blade when my kids are here. I'm not one to back down from a figh-" Shiro's eyes widened as someone tried to rush the small platform.

Kaito proved just how fast he was and Ichigo matching his speed. Ichigo sat atop an Adjuchas with the mask and bodice of a bear. Zangetsu settled at the Hollow's throat. Kaito held his head down while Ichigo pinned him. Roars started in the room.

" _Master will win._ "

"The fuck he will." Ichigo growled, He got off the hollow while Kaito held onto his mask, Kaito dragged him by his mask. The bone masks of hollow were quiet strong and all Kaito was doing currently was giving the hollow a headache by tugging. Shiro watched with narrowed eyes. Hollow eyes turned back to their leader who rolled his eyes.

He quickly concluded the gathering, Ichigo took his hand after Shiro met him. Shiro felt the subtle shake in his partners body.

"I knew ya had 'em. Good call on bringin' Kai." Masaki was close behind, Surai close to the surface. Ryuu went to check on his twin.

"Shiro, I really don't want you to come back to Hueco Mundo until the twins are born." Ichigo said bluntly, he looked at Shiro with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to experience what I did. You've had an incredibly smooth pregnancy Shiro..please don't tempt fate." Shiro was quiet, and he frowned deeply when he saw his vision blur. Tears?

"Ah! I didn't mean to make to cry."

"I have no fuckin' clue why I am."

"...Mood swings?" Shiro chuckled.

"You're right..I won't come to Hueco Mundo 'till these two are born. I didn' mean ta make a stressed." Ichigo laughed softly.

"Hey Papa?"

"Mmm?"

"Aren't you having them..naturally...? How does that work..?" Masaki asked tentatively. Shiro broke out into laughter.

"Hollow men start forming a birth canal when they become pregnant..It's a one time use too, then it's treated like a wound and is healed like it wasn't there."

"Why aren't you just having a C-Section?" Masaki asked.

"Jus'..Don' want a blade anywhere near me or your siblin's." Shiro didn't want any medical equipment, which was like how Nel had the triplets and Kat. She and Szayel were going to help. Szayel had proven himself over the year and a half after the arrival of his granddaughter.

Orihime would've helped but she was going to be with Unohana for the month, helping her with teaching new members. Masaki nodded, Shiro looking back at her to see if she had responded.

"That's fair..You're doing it at home."

"Feels better there." Surai cackled in her head.

" _He's nesting._ " Masaki grinned at what Surai saidand Ichigo smirked at Shiro's statement.

"No meds?" Shiro shook his head.

"I can't anyway, I've been told tha' my spiritual pressure would burn it off too quickly." That made Ichigo think of something.

"What're we gonna do about yours flaring?" Shiro shrugged.

"Szayel said Urahara has somethin'."

"Alright." Ichigo said, Shiro tapped the air when he saw the twins pop up near them.

"Let's go home. I wanna see Yue." Shiro declared, Ryuu took the lead to form a solid pathway into the Garganta to go home.

When they got home, Shiro realized that he had to go to Urahara's tomorrow and groaned.

"What, is everything okay?" Ichigo asked, slight panic in his voice.

"I'm fine jus' don' wanna go to Urahara's tomorrow." Ichigo and him had made a deal. In exchange for having everything natural in his birth, he had to get ultrasounds.

"Ah, it'll be okay Shi." Shiro pouted as he sunk down onto the couch.

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo stopped and kneeled in front of Shiro's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you two." Shiro smirked as he watched, Ichigo kissing his stomach. Shiro grinned as one of them kicked. Ichigo smiled brightly, he looked up at Shiro.

"I love you."

"I love ya too." Ichigo kneeled in front of Shiro and kissed him. Shiro hummed and deepened it, Ichigo pulled away.

"Yuki's still awake..Are you sure you can handle it?" Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"After Yuki is asleep, Ichigo." Ichigo laughed.

"Alright, bossy." Shiro grinned.

"For good reason." When they both put Yuki to bed, Ichigo kept his promise.

* * *

Ichigo was naturally the first up the next morning, yawning and cracking bones as he stretched. He looked over at his husband who was still very much in the nude. He smiled at the peaceful expression that came from sleep. He leaned over and kissed his temple all the way down to the side of his neck. He heard the growl.

"Lemme sleep.." came the sleep riddled voice.

"We have an hour till we head to Urahara's." That earned him another growl.

"Gimme a minute.." Shiro waving one hand in the air.

"...M'kay well we need a shower." Shiro peeled an eye open to look at the other.

"...You're gonna have ta help me up, Ichi." Ichigo chuckled.

"You did it for me, I can do this for you." Shiro chuckled and shifted his weight so he could grab Ichigo's hand. Ichigo put his hand at Shiro's back and helped him sit up with a grunt from Shiro. Shiro was able to actually stand on his own but it was sitting up from sleeping that got him. He kissed Ichigo when they were at the same level, the latter chuckling. Shiro chuckled when Ichigo wrinkled his nose, both having morning breath.

Shiro made his way into the bathroom and started the shower, grinning at Ichigo who followed him. They showered quickly, Shiro still quiet groggy. He had been grumpy in the mornings because he couldn't drink any caffeine that he had grown accustomed too. Shiro and Ichigo got Yuki ready, she had insisted on coming with them. So the three went to Urahara's and Shiro laid down and let Urahara use the machine with a slight sneer.

It faded though when he saw the two little babies. Shiro was horrified to feel tears running down his cheeks. Yuki gasped.

"Don't cry, Papa!"

"I'm alright, Yue." He patted her head, Urahara gave Shiro the picture from the machine. Ichigo watched with a blissful smile.

"They look healthy, two more of these before you give birth. Though I wouldn't put it past them to come early, they're really healthy." Shiro grinned at the picture and nodded as he showed Yuki. Maybe these weren't so bad.

* * *

The last bit of his pregnancy went well, Shiro was currently at home while there was an emergency meeting in Soul Society and Yuki was upstairs. Shiro rubbed his stomach as watched TV. Whatever was going on didn't sit well with him. It didn't sit well with him that it was just him and his little girl at the moment. He reached for the phone, calling Grimmjow, Grimmjow was just as shocked as him at getting the call.

"Shiro...? Ya good..?"

"I'm fine just fuckin' antsy as hell."

"Ah. Do ya..wanna talk to Nel?"

"I don' care." He heard her giggle and answer the phone.

"Hey."

"Do ya know what's goin' on in Soul Society?"

"..I don't.."

"Bullshit." Shiro growled.

"Shiro..look they think Fumio escaped the maggots nest..There's more to it but I'm not completely sure at the moment." Shiro sat with his eyes wide.

"Are ya fuckin' serious?"

"I am..I was getting ready to head there with Grimmjow. Are you going to be okay?"

"If someone isn' in the World of the Livin' Ichigo will drop everythin'. I know Kaito and Sora are here, It seems like everyone else is in Soul Society."

"Alright.."

"Also, will everyone stop treatin' me like a child?" It was really starting to piss him off.

"Okay, I swear we will stop babying you. I gotta go Shiro."

"Alright..Later." Shiro hung up and looked up to see Yuki.

"Papa, will you read to me?" Shiro bit his lip then nodded. Reading aloud wasn't his strength. He took the book and started the task, Yuki cuddled to his stomach and side. Shiro stopped mid sentence when he felt pain in his lower back and pelvis, it lasted long enough for Yuki to look up at Shiro.

"Are you okay?" When it subsided, Shiro nodded with a smirk.

"I'm alright, kiddo." As he read the rest of the story he had two more of those pains, shifting didn't help either. Shiro took a deep breath, he felt fear. There wasn't a way to get ahold of Nel, Ichigo or Szayel. The only two people in the World of the Living was Kaito and Sora.

Shiro quickly grabbed his phone, his instincts telling him this was it. He called his son who answered.

"Hey Pops, what's up?"

"Kai, is Sora with you?"

"No he's in Hueco Mundo."

"Fuck.." He rubbed Yuki's arm who looked at him frightened.

"What's wrong..?" Shiro leaned his head back when he felt another identical pain.

"I'm gonna have these babies, is what's wrong. You are the only one in the World of the Livin', Kai. Ya need to go get Szayel as quick as ya can."

"What?! Woah woah. Pops I don't think that's a good idea."

"They aren't really close together, Kai. I'll be alright but this is happening."

"Alright Alright, where's Dad and Nel?"

"They're all in Hueco Mundo..Fumio escaped."

"Okay that's even more reason for me not to leave you alone."

"Kaito this isn't a debate. I-I need help." Kaito had never heard Shiro sound the way he did in that moment.

"I know Evony, Sora and Szayel are the ones for sure there."

"Bring them."

"Alright.. I'll hurry."

"Good." Shiro hung up and took a deep breath. He felt so vulnerable and didn't like it.

"Papa are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, jus' gotta wait for your brother to get here." He arrived with the other three, Ryuu and Ava gone in Soul Society. Szayel looked quiet frazzled. It had taken them an hour and a half to get back, Szayel having to grab his stuff. They also stopped to see that Jinta was in the shop and asked to pass the message to those in Soul Society. Within the time period his contractions had gotten more intense and he was in his bedroom, Yuki refused to leave her Papa alone.

When they got there, Shiro was in the middle of a contraction, his eyes squeezed shut. Yuki looked to Kaito who swiftly took her into the other room. He opened his eyes after and he laughed breathless.

"I thought I was gonna have ta do it alone." Evony shook her head.

"Never." Szayel set his stuff up.

"I'm going to have to check you out, alright?" A brief check on Shiro and it confirmed he was dilated and by four centimeters.

"I wanna keep walkin' around.."

"Alright, just let us know." Shiro felt so weak and he didn't like it. He really needed his husband, his mate in that moment and it made him groan as he stopped in the hall that he was going to turn around and walk back. Evony blessed him with Ice as he thought about the rest of his family.

* * *

The Shinigami that had been given the message ran to the captains meeting hall, flash stepping and running. When he arrived he was stopped by seated officers.

"I have news for Captain Shirosaki!"

"Urgent?" The young man nodded as he was let in, gulping at everyone that turned to him.

"What is it?" Unohana asked.

"It's the Cero, he's in labor according to Kaito Shirosaki." Ichigo stopped and he looked at Nel then the two were gone within the time it took to snap your fingers. Masaki, Axel and Ryuu not far behind, knowing they'd been needed when it came to Yuki. The more to be with her the merrier. They also wanted to be there for Shiro.

* * *

Shiro finally had to settle down, dilating to the point his contractions came much faster and lasted much longer. The pressure in his pelvis was accumulating to a point that was unbearable, he was kneeling with his legs slightly spread on the floor while he held onto the base board of his bed. He growled low when another contraction came and went after what felt like forever. He wore not a stitch of clothing, It was irritating him and his skin. Shiro rested his head on the mattress as he felt one of the babies drop, thus making his water break over the two towels they had set in place.

A groan of relief came from him and then his wind was taken from him, making him gripping the rail. Being that he had to be in his soul form in this moment, his nail dug into the head board.

"Fuck." He groaned in pain. He suddenly wanted to move. When he got his breath he asked if he could get some help getting on the bed.

"You don't want to be flat on your back, can you get more pillows Evony?"

"Mhm." As she went to do that Ichigo and Nel ran upstairs, Shiro sighed and grinned at him ever so slightly. He hadn't expected happiness honestly, he had expected anger from Shiro but he was complaining.

"Ichigo, why don't you slide in behind him?"

"You good with that Shi?"

"Mhm, you can rub my back for being lat-" Shiro was cut off as another contraction took his attention. Nel told Sor and Evony they could wait downstairs and thanked them. Ichigo slid in behind Shiro and was used as the pillows to keep at an angle that would be good to deliver in.

"You look almost fully dilated.." Nel said, Szayel nodding his agreement. Shiro nodded, Ichigo was rubbing his back and paying attention to his lower. He kissed Shiro's neck and back. He was scared as he finally had to start pushing, Shiro let out a cry as the baby started to crown.

Ichigo help his hand, Shiro gripping it. Shiro gasped when he came out of the contraction, sweat was prevalent.

"You're doing great!" Nel encouraged. Shiro sneered as he felt the urge to push over come him again. Shiro leaned forward and pushed, a deep groan coming when he felt pressure leave him.

"T-The..Head?"

"Indeed, you've got this." Szayel confirmed and Shiro grinned weakly as he pushed again. This one wasn't much fun when he was met with the baby's shoulders. With much pain and pushing, baby number one was brought into the world.

"You have a baby girl." Szayel announced as the newborn was delivered into his arms with hearty cries. Shiro took her from him, settling her in his chest. He closed his eyes and rubbed her back as she cried. Ichigo softly offer comfort as well. She settled, her cord was cut after being cleaned. Shiro breathed deep as he felt the other baby start to descend. Nel had taken Szayel's place and smiled.

"I'm not surprised this one is coming so fast being the final one. It makes sense." Shiro was quiet as he put his hand on his

sore stomach. Nel finally took a good look and her eyes lit with realization.

"There's two more." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?!" Shiro was surprisingly calm about it.

"Makes sense." He said, then he groaned. "Fuck, this one is ready.."

In the other room they heard Shiro, Masaki counting baby number two. The way things sounded though, it was going to be a little longer before they were done.

"..Triplets?" Ryuu asked.

"I guess so."

"Is Papa okay?" Yuki asked, Masaki smiled and nodded.

"He's okay, but guess what?"

"What?"

"You get another brother or sister." Yuki lit up.

"Really?"

"Mhm!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

One more, he could do it. He felt tears as he pushed their surprise baby out, resulting in one last set of cries. Shiro's eyes were closed and he peeled them open to see their second boy. He smiled, actually smiled and excepted him into his arms. He was so tired, Szayel took his son as he got rid of the after math of having them.

Ichigo kissed his cheek. Shiro looked at the three white haired babies and leaned back.

"I jus' wanna sleep.."

"Then go for it, you need it." He felt a blanket thrown over him as he did just that.

* * *

 **AN** : Wow! A lot went down, huh? I needed to do this or this story was going to be in peril. Mayuri is dead! Woo! Trust me, he's child's play for what's to come :)

Also: I will probably be doing a few more time skips just to get where I want this to be? You feel me? I know I know..lots of time skips. Shiro was very OOC in this chapter but for good reason!

Thank you to my friend for getting me going on the triplets of doom, literally going to drive everyone nuts.

Little smart terrors.

Also, I apologize if there are some errors. This had to be long and it's late both update and time wise..I've been fighting a migraine. I wanted to get this to you guys! Anywho,

Favorite! Follow! Review! Critique!

Later days and nights hollows!


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro woke up with a start, he sat up and looked around his bedroom. He heard one of the triplets crying and he got up. Ichigo stirred next to him and looked over to him.

"Everything okay?" Shiro nodded numbly and walked out to cater to their child without a word. That struck Ichigo as odd and got up to join him. Shiro was holding one of their sons, Ren quieting and looking with curiosity at Shiro. The man walked past Ichigo and went to warm a bottle.

"Shiro, you're obviously not alright. What's up?"

"Where's Kaito?"

"I think in Hueco Mundo to check on things. Why?" Shiro swore as he grabbed the bottle and checked it, finding it too hot he set it down to cool. Glowing gold eyes looked at an utterly confused Ichigo.

"I..I gotta bad feelin'."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah..Aizen was in it." Ichigo froze.

"..Aizen?" Shiro nodded. Shiro had dealt with his challenger a month ago, the triplets now three months old. He was still healing and a tad sore, he hadn't been able to regenerate back to how his body was before until he got rid of the womb from his body and his birth canal was just finally sealing up. The fact he was able to handle his challenger not at his best was enough to quell any suspicions that he wasn't strong.

"Shiro..there's no way he could get out."

"Can..Can ya jus' go check on him?" Ichigo was quiet, watching Shiro check the formula again and feeding their son when it was deemed the right temperature. Shiro had always be an attentive parent but after having the triplets he had been on high alert. Ichigo sighed softly at his husbands pleading look.

"Alright alright. Are you gonna be alright?" Shiro nodded.

"I'm fine, I'll be awake probably until ya tell me he's okay." Ichigo hmm'd and got out of his body, placing it on the couch. He walked over and held the bottle for their son and smiled at the sleepy eyes as Shiro tapped the air to allow Ichigo to get to Hueco Mundo. Shiro then put his hand over Ichigo's on the bottle to allow him to slip away with ease. He stole a kiss from Ichigo as he went to make his way through the rift.

"You be careful too."

"Shiro, I'll be fine." Shiro frowned as he disappeared and left the man alone with four of their children.

* * *

Ichigo made his way to his sons room, knocking softly. He heard someone groan then tell him to come in. He froze when he only saw Sora.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo frowned deeply.

"Where's Kaito?" Sora seemed confused and looked next to him.

"He's not back yet?" Sora muttered. Ichigo felt a zing of fear go through him.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked.

"He went to do a patrol of Hueco Mundo since things have been so tense with Fumio escaping." Ichigo swore and turned to walk out. "Hold on." Sora scrambled to grab his zanpakuto and join Ichigo.

"Sor-"

"This isn't a debate, we're mates. I'm helping you find him." Ichigo looked down to the shorter male then sighed.

"Alright." He didn't feel like fighting Sora, and he really couldn't anymore. He was an adult now. So off they went, as quietly as they could. They stuck together, both trying to find the man.

Sora stopped suddenly and jogged over to a spot of sand that wasn't perfectly smooth. There had been a struggle here.

"He was here." Ichigo walked closer and he felt Fumio had been there.

"And so was Fumio." Sora walked a little then stopped.

"It ends here.." Sora trailed off. "How the hell did he overwhelm Kai?"

Ichigo shook his head, Sora saw the fear written on the man's face. He looked tired, he looked defeated. He finally looked his age.

"I don't know..they had to have ambushed him.." Sora looked out at the desert, feeling empty.

Where was he?

* * *

Kaito woke up chained in a cage. His head was killing him. He looked around to see other hollows in cages and even a couple of shinigami. He had heard about Hollow and Shinigami going missing..he didn't think he'd be one of them. He noticed he felt his reiatsu being pulled from him, he winced and looked to his wrists and ankles.

He remembered something being shoved into his neck then a burning heat coursing through him..then nothing. Shiro had asked for them to try and stay out of Hueco Mundo due to the disappearances of hollows but they still had to come and check on things. Especially since the triplets were really attached to Shiro, which was natural according to Nel. He had been the same with Ichigo, who had agreed with Nel's statement.

He heard a chuckle and bristled.

"You're finally awake!" He turned to see the man they knew as Fumio. He sneered at the man and struggled some more. He heard tsking and then his chin was grabbed roughly by the man. His eyes were wide and crazed.

"So I thought I would just go about my business and try not to get caught..but then an idea hit me! How do I get back at the most powerful people in the three worlds?" Kaito winced as he gripped his chin harder and he heard his laughter. "Snatch one of their kids..and look at you! Just out in the open! I bet you thought you were so high and mighty because of your linage?" Family leaned forward and sneered. "I'm gonna show you that even the strongest can be made into someone's bitch."

* * *

Shiro was livid to say the least. He stormed into Hueco Mundo, some of the fraccion fainting under the pressure. He sent out large groups to try and find Kaito. Masaki and Isshin had gotten the okay to start their own investigation. Ryuu had rushed to Hueco Mundo upon hearing the news.

Sora wasn't fairing well, he was like Ulquiorra had been under Aizen's rule, cold and didn't really speak unless he needed too. Evony had gone with him on one of the search groups and Sora had collapsed from exhaustion, Ryuu right behind him in the exhaustion front.

Masaki was beside herself.

"Axel, He's my little brother I-I..He can't die." Masaki whispered. Surai had been quiet, which was very unlike her hollow self.

"I know Mas, but you cant wear yourself out. Go to sleep and we'll start again in the morning." Axel replied, rubbing her arms. "We can't help him if we wear ourselves out." Masaki nodded slowly. He looked over to her parents and they both looked exhausted.

Shiro had to be getting back to Las Noches soon, the babies under the care of Evony and Ryuu who were back taking their break and eating. Szayel put a finger to his lips, they stood outside the gates of Hueco Mundo as he thought.

"What're your thoughts, Ava?" He turned to his daughter who sighed and bit her lip.

"They wouldn't set up shop in Hueco Mundo again I wouldn't think." Shiro looked over at her, she dug her tooth in harder at the glowing gold stare. Ichigo put a hand on his husbands shoulder and closed his eyes, frowning.

"Are you saying that Soul Society could be an issue? They could be there?" Ava was quiet. Axel's eyes widened.

"You think he's in the World of the Living?"

"Possibly." She responded. "And the World of the Living is big too, and Fumio more than likely has some of Mayuri's old suppressors to make reiatsu and spiritual pressure blocking devices.." she was quiet again for a moment then she groaned. "I can't think straight, not with Hisana in Soul Society with just Kaien and Kohana."

The court guard squads were in a meeting with the lieutenants and captains, Masaki being excused by Isshin and Shunsei. Szayel stared at Ava then nodded.

"We could all use rest." He said, looking back at the Cero. Shiro was quiet for a moment.

"Fine. We'll start early tomorrow."

* * *

Months past, Kaito laid with almost dead like eyes. He had one of those repressors on his wrist as he again was laying still on the filthy floor. Mayuri had at least been sterile with his labs, this was a dungeon. He felt abandoned. It didn't help he hadn't felt Ryuu use his Bankai. That would give him a boost, they were linked in that way. Ryuu's Bankai was dangerous, it made the young man more hollow and brought out the instinct driven hollow that was set aside in Kaito.

He needed that right now. He needed to escape before something happened. He looked up when he saw the bars to his cell move. It was Fumio. He himself had gone mad, and he walked over to the slim skinny figure.

He forced Kaito to stand up and cuffed him. Kaito growled at him, the other man sneering.

"Just like an animal." He hissed. They moved out of his cage and into the testing room. He looked to two of his assistants.

"Do we have everything?"

"A-actually no..There's no way to be certai-"

"What?!" Fumio boomed.

"We don't think IVF would work and we don't have the means to make sure it works." One man gestured to the sorry excuse for a lab. Fumio frowned.

"Chain him to the table." Kaito would fight, but he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a few weeks, he was only given what he needed to live. "Face down." was the order.

Something felt wrong, he tried to struggle a bit but his head was slammed into the hard table. There was panic.

"Sir I don't think he could even handle-"

"You feel pity for it?! It's nothing but a creature that looks human." Kaito felt fear in his veins.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Seeing how this process works."

* * *

Ryuu sat with his head on the table as he listen to the others talk. He was dozing off, when he heard someone call him.

"You okay?" He looked up to see his older sister.

"No." Ryuu had felt drained and he sometimes thought he felt Kaito but of course he wasn't around. Masaki nodded.

" I don't even know why I asked that cause I knew the answer.." Ryuu didn't respond. Ichigo was watching from where he was with Tetsu, one of triplets. Shiro hadn't talked to anyone nor himself and Ryuu was starting to do the same, Evony was getting quiet annoyed too. Shiro had been in large amounts of pain, his body starting the final healing process which made Ichigo nervous that he was MIA when it came to talking.

Ichigo still wondered about Shiro's dream about Aizen on the night Kaito disappeared, would Aizen become an omen for them? He sighed and looked down at his son. The triplets were all identical, white hair and gold eyes. They're sclera weren't Shiro's black but they definitely were their Papa's babies. Gold eyes looked into brown before it was broken for the baby to look to his older brother. Ryuu had stood and had his eyes closed.

"Ryuu?"

"I got this feeling of fear.." Ryuu said.

"Why?"

"I think it's Kai.." Ryuu whispered, turning to Sora who looked deeply troubled. Ichigo sat up.

"What is it?" Sora shook his head.

"I'm not sure." The two people with the strongest connection to his son weren't fairing well and that only made him think that Kaito wasn't doing well.

* * *

Masaki was currently throwing up, she groaned and rested her head on her arm atop of the toilet seat. She sighed. She felt butterflies, knowing what this meant. She had taken one pregnancy test and had gotten one set of results. Uryu had told her that it could be harder for her to get pregnant, with her hollow and Axel's Quincy lineage.

She sighed and stood. She was excited, but this wasn't the time. She had to find her little brother. Surai was going to be weakened by this and so she's would have to be careful. When she walked out of the bathroom she discovered that Axel and Jocelyn were in their home. Axel frowned at his wife. Jocelyn's eyes widened.

"Was it positive!?" She blurted out before covering her mouth. Axel looked to his long time friend to Masaki. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Axel froze before going to her and placing his hand on her stomach.

"..Really?" Masaki's eyes were teary eyed.

"I want this baby but I wanna find my brother.." She leaned into Axel's chest before starting to cry. Jocelyn's face went from joy to sadness.

"And we will and you will be just as much as a help." Masaki's just cried as Axel wrapped his arms around his wife.

* * *

Shiro leaned back from his desk, leaning his head on his desk and shaking with pain. His body was almost done expelling the aftermath but the end was the worse part for him. He breathed deeply and exhaled with a groan. He held his stomach and groaned again. Ichigo came in at that time and stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Ichigo said panicked. Shiro held his hand up before the pain faded and he was able to sit back up slowly.

"postpartum shit." Ichigo nodded.

'Are you gonna be okay?" Shiro simply nodded.

"More worried about other shit right now." Ichigo nodded, Shiro watched his husband and how exhausted and sad he was.

"..Was it my fault? Was it my fault that he's gone?" Ichigo whispered.

"What the fuck would make ya think tha'?"

"Cause if I had maybe gotten here faster.."

"Ichigo, this ain't your fault..I think it's cause it was Aizen tha' I saw. I don' know but I think cause he's what we dread to see again, so you were looking for Aizen." Ichigo nodded after a moment. He walked over to the other and hugged him. Shiro relaxed after a moment then pulled him close. "We're gonna find 'em.."

"I'm so worried." Shiro was quiet before he pulled away and sat for a moment.

"Have ya checked the world o' the livin'?"

"Multiple times."

"For spiritual pressure and reiatsu?" Ichigo was quiet.

"Are you saying we look for them on foot?" Shiro nodded.

"They figured out how to hide themselves too." Ichigo was quiet before he rubbed his face in frustration.

"That's going to take awhile." Shiro nodded in agreement.

"I know, Ichi. Well jus' have to have everyone help-." Shiro was cut off by another pain. "Ahh.." Shiro groaned. Ichigo sighed.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine." Shiro snapped. Ichigo quirked a brow before Shiro sighed. "Lets jus'..go to bed."

The next morning they woke up to new arrivals to Las Noches. Ichigo got up to go check on the triplets and Shiro went to see their eldest. Masaki, Axel and Ryuu were back from the World of the Living. They met up and Shiro instantly knew something was up. His gut told him something was up.

"Dad said you had a solution?" Masaki asked.

"Maybe." Shiro said. "Ya doin' okay, Mas?" Masaki was quiet, gold looking into gold.

"..I'm okay." She said quietly, Surai reprimanding her mentally. Shiro just raised a brow. His eyes narrowed for a moment, he knew there was something but then a pain gripped him and his hands turned into fists.

"Are you okay, Pops?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed, after it passed, which he straightened himself upon realizing he had hunched over a little. "I told ya this would happen. Didja get anythin?"

"No." Ryuu said, somberly. Shiro heard Ichigo behind him and Shiro turned. Ichigo offered him and weak smile, Yuki on his hip.

"Are they doin' okay?" Ichigo nodded. Ichigo groaned as he set Yuki down.

"You're almost too big to do that anymore, Yue." The little girl poured.

"You can carry Papa!" the little girl turned to Shiro and said the same thing. "You can carry Daddy!" Shiro chuckled.

"True." She wasn't wrong, both men had carried each other when pregnant and when they weren't. Shiro chuckled again before he sobered as they felt someone enter from Soul Society. Ichigo and Masaki frowned.

"That's Grandpa." Masaki said. Isshin flash stepped in, panting.

"Grandpa!" Yuki yelled. Isshin try to smile but couldn't.

"Aizen is missing." Shiro and Ichigo eyes stared widely at him. The kids had only heard of Aizen, they knew it was bad but the absolute horror on Ichigo's face only told part of it. He moved forward to his Dad and took him by the shoulders.

"Aizen is out?"

"We think it was Fumio." Ichigo turned back to Shiro with wide eyes.

"...Daddy..?" Yuki asked meekly.

"Your Dream." Shiro looked like a statue.

"...I know." He managed. He turned quickly and picked up their daughter and made haste to the Espada's hall. Yuki looked scared by it all and Masaki felt ill.

"What's going on?" Axel the only one able to find his voice. Axel knew next to nothing at Aizen.

Shiro went to the first door that was being used in the hall, it belonging to Szayel and Nnoitra.

"Go get the others. Aizen has gone missing." Szayel's eyes widened and Nnoitra sneered. Shiro made way back to the hall they met in, sat Yuki down and told the others to stay put.

"Shiro-"

"I'm getting the triplets." He left to do just that.

* * *

More months passed, and Kaito was starting to feel abandoned. He knew they were looking for him.. but he was unfortunately with child at the moment. He was under observation at all times, and was being shot with different drugs to keep him from dying and to speed up his pregnancy. They didn't have the equipment to just suspend him, so they tried the next best thing. It had worked.

He was in his six month in merely three. He didn't know to do with himself. He wanted to protect his baby, but he didn't know. Aizen had made an appearance about a month before they found out he was pregnant. Aizen had merely smiled as if he knew exactly who he was.

It had unnerved him. He suddenly was being treated slightly better when Aizen had made an appearance. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know. There were parts of this experience he couldn't remember, when he blacked out. He wasn't sure when his baby had been conceived but he would be damned if they tried to take him from him. He didn't know the gender, he wasn't told but he had a feeling.

He was trying so hard to stay strong, but he wasn't in a place with a reiatsu surplus he could use for himself. With Aizen here now he wasn't sure if he could get out of here even with his release form, or if Ryuu used his Bankai. He didn't stand a chance against them all in his condition and without his best abilities. He just sighed and rubbed his belly. He just hopped they would both live, that he would see his family, friends and his Sora again.

His eyes widened when the door to his room opened to see a very disturbed looking Fumio.

"Get up. It's time for your meal." Kaito fought the urge to scoff, and stood. He was shoved out by Fumio, hissing at the thought of falling on his one piece of solace in this god forsaken place. His came face to face with Aizen, who smiled coolly at him.

"Kaito, is it?" Kaito just started at him. "I wanted to ask some questions about your Sibilngs." Kaito was quiet until Aizen sighed. "I'm well aware you don't trust anyone but I know what your father is and I'm trying to prevent that from happening again."

"If you're implying he's a monster, then you have another thing coming." Kaito hissed. Fumio snapped his eyes to him.

"Hold your tongue!" Aizen raises a hand.

"Hollow kind are easily upset, no need to add to his agitation." Aizen looked back to Kaito who looked really upset. Aizen just smiled at him. "Kaito Shirosaki, you're sibilings could be detrimental to the efforts made to my plan, that I still wish to play out to this day. I need new soldiers as the ones I had were evidently useless."

Aizen leaned in with the same smile in place.

"Would you like to help me with those soldiers?"

* * *

 **AN** : Hi! It's been awhile! I know! Just a PSA if you're reading and find slashes around words it's because it's meant to be italics. I couldn't catch them and my eyes are starting to hurt (and wrists but that's due to carpal tunnel or tendonitis..haven't been able to go to the doctor for it to find out what it is.) However, I wanted to post this! So here ya go!

Favorite! Follow! Critique! Review!

Later Days and Nights, Hollows!


	13. Chapter 13

To say that things were tense was an understatement. It had been months and they had no clue where their son had gone still. They were starting the process of searching the World of the Living. Shiro was currently with the triplets, Aimi, Ren, and Tetsu, Being in Hueco Mundo was helping them grow. Ren's hair was turning orange slowly, from what Shiro could see.

All three babies had his eyes to the T. He was watching them settle down after having eaten for the night. He winced, feeling pain in his lower abdomen. It was almost over and he could finally use his instant regeneration. He smirked slightly at the babies, knowing that it had been worth it, but now he wasn't sure if they had come at the right time.

He sighed and stood, walking into his office. Ichigo had told him to stay behind and it was tearing him up inside not to be helping. Being a parent and a husband, had changed him but not in a bad way. He knew he was needed here but he really wanted to kick some ass and get some answers. He sat at his desk and looked around at it. He saw the door open and it was Masaki.

"Hey Papa." Shiro smirked softly at her. Masaki saw the worry all over his face. "..I have some news."

"Oh?"

"..I'm pregnant." Shiro looked at her before grinning.

"I guessed. Congratulations, Mas."

"I know it isn't the best time..We've been trying for a little bit now. Just so happened to happen when all of this started." She looked tired, and older than she was. Shiro got up and walked over to her. He brought her into a hug and she smiled, the comforting feeling of being held by her Papa.

"No need to explain yerself, Mas. I'm excited for ya." He felt her smile widen, it was bittersweet. She knew Kaito would be ecstatic. Shiro parted from Masaki when they both tensed and felt a presence. "Go into wit' your sibilin's." Shiro demanded.

"Pa-"

"Don' argue wit' me! Go!" He yelled and she did so, for once without an argument. Shiro grabbed his sword and walked out into the hallway. He was alert and attentive.

He looked down the halls and then walked into the meeting room. Las Noches was so quiet, and for once Shiro felt insecure in his own safety. He winced at the familiar pain, but continued forward.

"How comical the Cero is so weak." Shiro spun around to see the Noble from when Ichigo and himself had been arrested.

"What are you doin' here?" Shiro growled, gold eyes glowing in the darkened halls.

"I came with news!" Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Where is my son?" Shiro demanded and the other laughed as he approached. "I can easily end your life now, so I would suggest you answer me."

"Could you? In your state?"

"I don' need regeneration to kill you. It'll be easy."

"Oh but what about your daughter who's with child, from what I hear?" Shiro froze, eyes wide. "And those babies of yours." Fumio added. "I'm not Mayuri, Cero. I don't want to know how it works, that's just what I tell those who work for me."

Shiro burst into action and threw him to the ground, nails digging into his face. Shiro cackled.

"Who's the weak one?"

"Let me finish you idiot!" The other yelled. Shiro growled and Fumio winced as Shiro's nails drew blood. "I want to start an army. I want to use the Hollows for what they are, mindless freaks that just reproduce to reproduce. I want to incinerate them."

"Ya realize that's gonna throw the souls out of balance."

"Not if we keep the loyal one's and those ones reproduce."

"I'm King here, and you're not dethronin' me anytime soon." Fumio felt the pressure on his skull increase. Fumio smiled cruelly at the other as Shiro felt something nearing his office. Shiro got up and made haste there. Shiro slide into the room to find nothing. He looked down to see a device that was admitting the feeling of the presence.

"Papa?"

"Stay in there!" Shiro spun on Fumio who advanced on Shiro and met his blade. "Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled, which flew the other out of the room. Shiro advanced and smashed the hilt of his Zangetsu into the other's face. Fumio' should hand went to his face but sudden Shiro felt something sharp slam into his side, He growled, looking to see it was a knife from the other's boot. Shiro went to end it all when he felt the air leave him. Whatever that was was sapping him, he looked at the knife to see not only his blood but something else, he felt his world spin. He growled and went to swing Zangetsu but it was suddenly too heavy for him. Fumio cackled.

"Insta regeneration also fights the effects of poisons in the system." Fumio shoved him off before he felt flame near his face. Masaki stood with white on black eyes and a line of fire going from her to Fumio.

"Masaki what are.." Shiro groaned as that pain returned and he couldn't right himself from it again. Shiro saw the flame and where it was heading. He slammed Zangetsu into the other's leg with the strength he had left. Fumio screamed, in a surprising move he sacrificed his leg with a blood curdling scream to Zangetsu's might.

His arm now burned, he crawled before pulling a button from his pocket that had him disappear. Shiro growled deeply before falling back onto the ground. Masaki ran over where he saw the knife had to have been serrated, because the wound wasn't a clean cut. Masaki felt his Dad return, with the others and sighed in relief. Shiro stared up at Masaki, and she looked down with tears.

"It's okay, Papa, you'll be okay." Masaki watched him go limp, and she panicked more.

"Masaki!? Shiro?!" Ichigo could be heard yelling. There was damage one the floor and walls from the small fight. Masaki saw Ichigo round the corner, Axel hot on his tail. Ichigo ran down the hallway, and fell to his knees next to the two.

"What happened?!"

"F-Fumio showed up and..and he poisoned Papa..Saying it had something to do with him not having regeneration..He said so many other stuff..but..I-" Axel kneeled next to her and brought her to his chest. She was shaking. She had Shiro's blood on her hands, and it was starting to spread to the floor. Ichigo picked Shiro up and flash stepped to the group.

Orihime and Szayel bursted into action, Szayel leading them to his lab.

"Can't you just revert him?" Ichigo asked. Orihime shook his head.

"No, not with whatever it is in his system." She responded. Szayel and her started working. Ichigo knew a lot about medical needs but when it came to spiritual forms he was at a loss. He knew that there were somethings that translated, like blood loss and such but he wasn't adept enough to help and it killed him.

They hooked him up to monitors of different types and Szayel took a sample and was quickly trying to figure out what it was that was in his system. Orihime let her healing shield not over him but her hand, it showed his veins and she was looking for where it could have possibly spread. Orihime sucked in a breath, seeing that the blood pumping from battle had caused it to get dangerously close to his heart.

The monitor that kept track of his breathing beeped, and Orihime and Ichigo's snapped up. Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"We need to do a blood transfusion."

"We can't do-" Orihime steeled herself.

"We will lose him if we don't act now." She never had spoke with such authority. Szayel blinked and nodded.

"Fine. I think I have this nearly figured out. I need to get herbs." Szayel moved past them, after writing it down. He ran out of the room to the nearest Arrancar, that being Evony.

"I need you to get these herbs. Quickly, don't dawdle." Evony nodded and used sonido to make her way to the garden in the center of Las Noches. Szayel moved to walk back in before Masaki caught his shoulder. "I can-" He looked back to see red rimmed gold eyes, and the two other older Shirosaki kids staring at him horrified.

"We're doing a transfusion, there's a poison reaching his heart and if it gets there it can get to his vital organs and that's what we're trying to prevent." Masaki's horror intensified. Shiro had always been untouchable to them. The danger that both their Dad put himself in and Papa to have them sank in. Shiro had willingly sacrificed his biggest asset in battle to add to their children, because they were worth it more than his own life.

"Will he live?" Axel asked for them, rubbing Masaki's arms. Szayel didn't answer before responding to Orihime's call. Masaki turned back to the others, she wiped her nose and walked down the broken hall to collect the babies. "Mas-" The woman turned back to him.

"This is my family." Surai was present, not Masaki. Everyone was quiet, until Axel spoke up.

"And what will you do Surai?! Masaki isn't in the condition to go in guns blazing!" The white eyes widened, and the defensive stance she had taken receded. Nel walked over to her, and cupped the young hollows face.

"Surai, let Masaki handle this.." Nel looked back at Axel. "Masaki's pregnant, yes?" The man nodded. Nel looked back at Surai. "We know it's your family too, Surai. You're helping Masaki stay healthy, please don't do anything stupid." The Hollow sulked. White turned to Gold and Masaki nearly crumpled. Nel caught her, and Masaki groaned.

"Nel.."

"Let me help you." Masaki nodded, letting Nel help her steady herself as Nel took two of the fast growing triplets and Masaki picking up Tetsu. Axel met her and looked down at her brother. He sighed and looked to his wife's face.

"Mom, what's going on?" Garrison asked.

"Shiro is very sick, we're going to take care of the babies while Ichigo helps him." The boys looked shocked. Katrina wobbled to her mother.

"Mommy.." Nel sighed.

"It'll be okay, honey." Grimmjow scooped up the tot. They all felt exhausted.

"You saw Fumio?"

"Yeah..I don't really know his true motives other than to..try and take out Papa." Masaki responded. They all sat in the kitchen, and the dining hall. Masaki took a deep breath. There was silence before an extremely worn Ichigo walked in. Everyone looked to the man, and he sighed.

"He's stable..Szayel is trying to find a way to get the rest of postpartum delimma to complete faster so Shiro can heal. He can't do surgery in his state." Ichigo relayed before sitting down next to his daughter. Yuki came sprinting over to be with her Dad and he scooped her up and held her close. He rubbed her back and kept his eyes closed.

Ryuu watched and then sighed, staying quite. Basinettes held the triplets and the Espada's looked on at the family. Masaki looked up at Axel who held out his hand. Sora looked at them then looked at his tea. He missed Kaito and was so worried. He was worried for Shiro. The worry on his face was evident and Mai sat next to her brother.

"He'll be okay." She whispered and Sora nodded. Mai sighed as she sat back. "This is so messed up." She whispered and Sora nodded in agreement.

"..I agree.."

Aizen was less than impressed when Fumio came back, burned and without a workable leg.

"What did I tell you?"

"I'm confident that the Cero is dying, though." Kaito heard this and stiffened. He wasn't in their line of sight but he could hear them.

"Fumio, I don't think your actions are the most intelligent." Aizen replied coolly.

"Just because you aren't at full power yet doesn't mean that we can't make our move." There was just silence.

"You're trying to bait them and if you think that's wise than you're an idiot." Aizen responded. "You would be dead right now if the Cero were at his full strength, and you had not poisoned him." Fumio was quiet.

"This is my operation, Aizen. I'm why you escaped." Kaito heard Aizen chuckle before he heard Fumio gasping for air, he moved to see just barely Aizen holding Fumio in the air by his throat.

"I'm quiet aware, however you should have guessed I'm not one to take orders. I was going to kill you anyway." Kaito watched as Aizen let the life die from Fumio, whom he let drop when he was and then look at his nails. "Why is everyone so insolent?" Kaito didn't know how to react. If Aizen was that unpredictable, who was to say he was next. He took deep breaths and tried to stay calm, but who could when their life was in danger along with the baby that he was carrying?

* * *

The Espada that had survived Aizen's rain sat at the same table they would for Aizen's tea meetings. It was worlds different now, with the better seating and areas for children to play if they weren't talking anything too serious. The lead chair was empty. Starrk didn't take the lead, he had never wanted it to begin with. The man looked around at the Espada, Evony now in place as Seventh, and sighed with exhaustion evident. Halibel looked at him and then everyone else.

"...I never heard fully about Aizen." Evony said, looking at the elder Espada. Grimmjow was very tense, looking at the table. Ulquiorra too up the story telling.

"Aizen was a Captain of the fifth squad, he defected with two other Shinigami and came here with a device called the Hogyoku...He came here and made an army, us from this device." Ulquiorra was quiet. "He used us. If it had not been for the mercy shown in battle more of us would not have survived." Ulquiorra emerald eyes looked to Evony's.

"Aizen wanted to get to the Soul King from what I understand..He was going to use us to destroy Karakura Town..." Ulquiorra put a few fingers to his lips and looked down. It was becoming harder for Ulquiorra to talk, if it had not been for Orihime and Uryu he would be dead. He almost killed Ichigo, if Shiro hadn't rose up he would have been dead.

Each Espada was looking at Ulquiorra.

"We defected when Aizen showed little interest in helping those left in Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow and Nnoitra shared a look. Nel was quiet as she looked between the two. Evony frowned.

"Where was Shiro again?"

"I guess we never explained that."

"I know he and Ichigo have a bad past but-"

"Shirosaki used to be the first Hollow Aizen had a hand in making, a Vasto Lorde. He was comprised of Shinigami souls. He attacked Ichigo's parents and his mother, Masaki, and she and Isshin locked him away within her with their collective power. From what we were told, Shiro was a Hollow that had taken to Ichigo's inner world when he was born and used him as a host. Two souls in one scape. Shiro left when..Ichigo used Mugetsu."

Evony raised a brow at Nel.

"Mugetsu?"

"Mugetsu is a form Ichigo took, sacrificing his powers, and weakened Aizen enough to put him away. Ichigo didn't have powers for a good year until those of us with spiritual pressure banded together to reawaken his own. Shiro left when Ichigo's inner world became extremely unstable to be in." Nel relayed. "Shiro and Ichigo's history isn't the best, What happened in Ulquiorra and Ichigo's battle is a scar between the two. Ichigo had mercy on all of his opponents, your Dad being one of them." Grimmiow was looking at Nel as she spoke. "Shiro would have killed Ulquiorra had it not been for Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime.." she trailed off.

"But, Aizen really didn't care about anyone other than his goal and he used people to get what he wanted..There's more but..I don't want to go into it." Nel said, eyes pleading. Evony nodded, looking at her Dad who was had been really quiet. Evony was thinking.

"..Who else knows this?"

"I don't know if their kids know all of this to the full extent." Ulquiorra replies. Nnoitra snorted.

"Shiro isn't a saint."

"We all knew that, and neither are you Nnoitra." Grimmjow replied with a growl. "None of us are." Evony felt the tension. Starrk sighed.

"You remember Yammy, right?" Ebony nodded. "He left the Espada after the Dark War, and left use with this group now." Evony nodded again.

"So we're down two slots."

"The two slots Kaito and Sora were going to replace." Evony looked at Halibel.

"Nine and Ten?"

"Yes."

"We're not ready to handle Aizen if he is at full strength." Nnoitra said bluntly.

"No, we're not." Halibel agreed.

"Couldn't we ask Yammy?"

"He said to leave him alone, it's not that he doesn't like fighting but he wanted to be able to stay Cero." Evony sat up.

"Cero?"

"Yammy was Cero in disguise, he was defeated in battle and injured to the point it demoted him. He's very prideful." Halibel replied, calmly. Ebony nodded after a moment.

At that moment the doors to the hall opened to reveal Szayel who was beaming.

"Shiro finished the postpartum process, the rest and my supplements seems to have accelerated it!" He was extremely pleased with himself.

"When will he awaken?" Starrk asked.

"Soon most likely, Regeneration comes almost immediately after all has been expelled. Between Ichigo's transfusion and his own regeneration we'll have a full functional Cero within five minutes."

"That slow?" Nnoitra replies and Szayel glared.

"I'll have you know that's typical when it isn't just an Injury to the skin." Ulquiorra nodded.

"He's lucky he can regenerate his insides at all." Ulquiorra replies and Nnoitra rolled his eye.

"We should get ready then, Shiro is going to want to go in on the World of the Living." Starrk replied, and yawned.

"If it was just Fumio here, that means Aizen must not be at full strength." Szayel theorized. He was quiet. "Actually, without the Hogyoku he's not." Grimmjow stood and grinned at Szayel.

"Then like you said, let's get ready."

"Where's Ryuu and Ichigo?"

"Ryuu went to send word to Soul Society. I was able to tap into the device they left with the spiritual pressure. We know round about where they are in the World of the Living."

"Why didn't you start with that."

"You can't reveal all your cards at once." Szayel replies with a smirk.

* * *

Shiro groaned, he felt the warmth that came with instant regeneration and the aches as well. He peeled his eyes open and looked around. Sitting up now, he grinned slightly. He hopped off the bed and felt for the mark left by the knife that he remembered had gotten him. The wound and flesh surrounding it were nothing but smooth skin. He looked to his left to see Ichigo learning against the wall with a soft smile.

"Welcome back." Shiro sat up and grinned at the feeling of being healed fully and everywhere. He stood up and stretched, feeling refreshed. He turned to Ichigo and pulled him to himself, and Ichigo chuckled.

"Szayel knows where they could be from that device." Shiro's grin widened. Ichigo smirked.

"I have Ryuu getting Soul Society ready to apprehend Aizen and we should be ready to go today." Shiro brought in Ichigo for a kiss. Ichigo chuckled against the kiss and pulled away.

"We're putting an end to this." Ichigo said and Shiro grinned.

"Damn right we are."

* * *

Everyone was rounded up into the meeting hall, it was nearly full. Currently they were arguing over Masaki going.

"Masaki, you can't put that much strain this early in a pregnancy."

"Listen, Surai said she can work on things to keep the baby safe from reiatsu flares and the activity."

"They're going to go straight for you!" Axel said, throwing his hand in the air. "This is our child, Mas. I really don't like the thought of them getting him or her." Ichigo nodded.

"I agree, Mas this isn't something you should be involved in." Masaki signed and leaned back.

"Can I at least stay at Urahara's?" Shiro sighed and leaned back, bouncing Yuki on his knee as she looked between her big sister and parents. Ryuu looked at his sister.

"You know damn well Kai would not be happy if he found out you came and were pregnant." Masaki leaned back with a sigh.

"Fine but I'm staying at Urahara's." Axel sighed with relief, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Besides, ya seem more than capable of watchin' the babies. I don' know what would've happened without ya doin' that'." Masaki looked at Shiro and smiled softly.

"Of course, it's my job as the big sister to protect the ones that come after me." Ichigo chuckled. Masaki looked at Ryuu.

"That's your job when getting Kaito, you understand? I can't be there but I know you and Sora will get him out as quickly as possible." Ryuu offered her a smirk and a nod. Evony rubbed his arm and everyone looked around.

"Will this be it?" Came the question with hope. Shiro leaned forward.

"It better be." He responded.

"It's gonna be." Grimmjow added and everyone cheered. There was tension but if they could pull it off, it would be over, they could go on with life.

* * *

When it started, everyone was split into size-able groups, once they had the area pinned down it was easy to find where they were. Kaito heard the commotion from his cell. He took that opportunity to grab the pick he had been saving to pick the lock on the cell. His nine month sized tummy was in his way as he did so, and he was panicked. He felt that this baby was more than likely not going to wait for him to escape. He made his way out into the hall, finding no one, he proceeded forward.

A contraction gripped him and he stopped, trying not to make any noise as he road it out, he held the side of his belly and continued after it stopped. The dirty hospital down he has on was bothering him but he didn't have time to rid himself of it. He found a door that seemed to go outside. He had not access to his powers, and he breathed deeply as another contraction hit him.

"Hold on, Baby..." he whispered. He opened the door, an alarm going off. Fear rippled through him. He made way outside to the concur the stairs, he visibly deflated seeing the fence around the building. "Fuck." He ground out, at the revelation and the pain.

He looked down at his reiatsu suppressant devices. He growled and turned, propping the door open and going back in. If he was going to be found he was going to be found by Sora or his family and friends. He had to do this quickly, he knew now that he would be having his baby in this courtyard but if he could get these devices off and back outside they would be able to find him easier. He stopped and hissed at the more intense contraction.

He walked back to where he had escaped and saw that those he had noticed in cages were gone. He winced and saw the key for the devices outside of one. He grabbed it, with much effort and began taking it off. He felt a hand grab his wrist and looked to see Aizen. Fear ripples through him.

"What do you think you'll be doing?"

"Leaving." Kaito replied. Aizen saw the sweat collecting on his brow and chuckled.

"I doubt that, it looks like that we'll have a baby soon." Aizen leaned forward. "You do know that baby is mine too, right?" Kaito was frozen with fear and anxiety. "So go ahead and run back to that mate of yours but know that you already started

helping me with my wishes." Kaito sneered.

"This baby is mine, not yours." Aizen's eyes widened when he felt one of the devices on his wrists. "I know you're not at full strength. You're a coward. You know I could end this if not fo-" Kaito gasped, he felt a semblance of his power returning and let the little bit he felt surge. "Shit.." Kaito mumbled.

"Kaito?!" Came the voice of Sora from down the hall with the open door. Kaito's spirits soared. He felt his parents, brother, and Sora. Those four had split up hopping that Aizen and Kaito would be in the same area, and Kaito was unharmed. Kaito nearly cried when he saw those four come around the corner. Aizen's eyes widened at the sight of Shiro and Ichigo.

Ichigo and Shiro were quick to pull Aizen off. Ichigo had orders to end Aizen if he was weak enough to do so. Sora ran and helped finish taking the repressors off of him, Kaito sank to the ground with Sora's help.

"I should have been there." Sora whispered and Kaito shook his head before a contraction hit him. Kaito leaned his head back and gasped.

"I would have..rather it be me.." Kaito gasped. Ryuu kneeled in front of his brother.

"Can we move you?" He asked. Kaito didn't respond until the contraction ended. The three of them heard Aizen cry out, and the smell of copper hit the air. Ichigo and Shiro, together, had ended it all for Aizen. No more wondering if he would escape. Shiro had yielded to Ichigo being the one to end it, but he had taken pleasure in pinning him down with Zangetsu. Ichigo and Shiro stood and turned.

"If we move quickly, you can have them in Urahara's." Ryuu picked up his brother, Sora frowning.

"What are you doing."

"I figured you'd be too short.." Sora glared, and Kaito groaned.

"I don't care who is carrying me, just get me the fuck out of here!" Ryuu and Sora looked surprised and Ichigo shooed them on.

"We'll be right behind you guys." The younger three sonido'ed and flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo and Shiro to inform everyone. They had been met with Shinigami and Hollow that had been driven mad and made to obey. Upon arriving to the scene of battle, they informed the group What was going on.

"Wait what, a baby?" Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"Right now Kaito is in labor, but we can-" Nel cut him off and shook her head.

"We'll handle it from here, we'll trying to save those we can. You should be there for him." Ichigo looked at Nel gratefully and Shiro thanked her. The two of them made haste to be there for their son.

* * *

This baby did not want to come easily, Kaito decided as he pushed, Masaki encouraging the other. When they had arrived, Kaito said they had to let him go, that the baby was too far down. So here they were, in the center of the front of the shop. The younger kids were being realer in by Urahara, while Yoruichi helped Masaki. Kaito was currently on all fours and groaning.

"You got this, Kai. I promise." Masaki was rubbing his lower back. She looked over to see that her parents had arrived. Ichigo looked at Yoruichi.

"How far?"

"Just barely crowning." She responded.

Kaito looked up and over to Shiro he blinked away tears before the overwhelming urge to push came. Masaki looked up at her Dad and he nodded her on.

"You're doing great, Kai."

"Shit!" Kaito yelled as the head finally was out. He visibly sagged in relief. He still had that damned gown on. He wish silently that things had gone differently, he didn't know if he could finish this. He felt someone lift his head and kiss his forehead, tears being brushed away. He saw Sora in his vision and the kind, caring, face he loved so much.

"I know you're over thinking, we'll be okay Kaito, it's gonna be okay. Don't give up." Kaito offered a stained smile. Kaito felt more pressure released and he groaned in relief, hearing praise. After what felt like ages, he heard cries, and he crumpled to the ground.

"It's a boy." Masaki announced and Kaito smiled softly, he had known. Sora pulled him into his lap, and helped him flip over. He watched as Yoruichi and Ichigo cleaned him off, and Kaito nodding to Shiro to cut his cord. The baby was then placed in his arms.

Kaito shh'ed the child and saw the tuft of brown hair. Tears welled in his eyes, and he ran his hand gently over his head. The baby did look like Kaito, and he breathed easy. Sora kisses his cheek.

"How are you so okay with this..." Kaito whispered.

"What's yours is mine, remember?" Kaito chuckled.

"Yeah..."

"What's his name?" Kaito looked at the baby, who opened golden eyes to look up at him and smiled.

"Tamotsu." He looked to Ichigo and Ichigo beamed. Shiro chuckled and Kaito sighed contently. Kaito knew that he would have to face what happened, but he swore not to let it effect his relationship and son.

* * *

A few months later found them settling into life. Masaki was coming along nicely in her pregnancy. She was still working in Soul Society for the time being until she hit nine months, under her request. Unohana has let everyone know that even if she was here, she would be able to care for Masaki if she did happen to go into labor. Currently, she was with Axel and Ryuu as they made way to Hueco Mundo to add the next trade shipment to the registry that kept track of each shipment between the two. She found Sora, the new Noveno Espada, with Tamotsu on his hip looking at the registry. He looked over and he offered them a smile.

"Coming to add to this?"

"Mhm." Masaki responded and giggled at her nephew. Gold eyes stared up at his Aunt and she motioned to see if she could hold him. Sora chuckled and yielded to the woman, she kissed the baby boy's cheek and looked at the registry.

"So what's being added?" Masaki talked him through the additions to the lists.

"Where's Kai?" Ryuu asked. Sora looked at Ryuu.

"He's talking with Evony about the different sectors of Hueco Mundo. We're still getting used to being actual Espada." Ryuu nodded and smirked.

"I'm going to go interrupt them then." Sora rolled his eyes and Axel chuckled as the man made way to where he figured they would be. Upon finding them, Kaito saw him first, he smirked and nodded at Evony. Ryuu wrapped his arms around Evony's midsection from behind and pulled her close. She gasped then laughed at being tickled and kissed.

"Ryuu!" Kaito laughed. Ryuu chuckled and looked up from where he had been kissing Evony on the jaw and to his brother.

"How are you doing?" Kaito smirked slightly.

"Good, actually. I've been talking to Halibel a lot, she's a good listener..other than the postpartum shit I'm doing alright." Ryuu nodded.

"Good." Evony hummed at the feeling of Ryuu's embraced and nodded at Kaito's response.

"Halibel has always been that way, quiet but offers support."

"Not always." They turned to see Shiro, the little terrors that were the triplets with him. Ren was settled on his hip, while two fingers were being held by Tetsu and Aimi as they walked. Shiro was watching their little feet tentatively and then to his eldest sons and Evony.

"Where's Dad?" Shiro grinned wolfishly.

"Tatsuki wanted to see him, but I also was conspirin' wit' some o' the others for his birthday."

"Isn't that like..a month away?"

"Yeah, but your Dad is turnin' fifty-eight and he isn't too thrilled about it." Ichigo knew that his spirit form was still really young, but his body was aging. Shiro knew that when the triplets were teens, they would probably have to move to Soul Society, Shiro knowing that Soul Society would be more forgiving. Shiro had already been teasing him, but when he heard that Ichigo was really scared about the process of his bodies death, he knew that it wasn't something to joke about. Shiro had never considered dying of old age, simply because fifty years was nothing to spiritual beings. Ryuu ahh'ed and Kaito nodded. "I've never been good at surprisin' him so I got some help."

"Alright, that's understandable." Tetsu tugged on the mans hand.

"Papa!" Shiro looked down with full attention to Tetsu, the little boy held his hand out and patted his tummy. Shiro chuckled.

"We'll get ya some food, Tetsu. I promise." Tetsu pouted and Shiro looked up to the other three. Kaito frowned.

"With your Dad in Soul Society."

"Did you guys decided to take them for field trips or something." Shiro cackled.

"Nah, jus' ended up tha' way." Aimi gasped at the mention of her Dad.

"Dada?" She asked and Shiro sighed. Ryuu detached himself from Evony and squatted down to his little sister's level.

"You know what Dada would love?" Aimi looked at Ryuu with full attention. "If he founds out what a good girl you were for Papa, yeah?" Aimi smiled widely and nodded with a giggle.

"Be good!" Ryuu laughed.

"Exactly!" Aimi giggled again and squealed. Kaito chuckled and upon hearing footsteps saw Axel, Masaki, Sora, and Tamotsu coming to them. Kaito smiled widely at them and met them half way, Tamotsu grabbing for Kaito. Kaito took him from his sister and he clapped his hands. Sora looked content at the too.

"Did he eat?" Kaito asked his significant other and said man nodded. Kaito gave him a thumbs up and they turned back to the other half of the group. Masaki smiled at Shiro and her younger sibilings.

"Hey Pops."

"Hey Mas, how're ya doin'?" Masaki's smile widened and she put her hands on her eight month along belly.

"I'm doing well!"

"And she's trying to give me a heart attack." Axel added, Shiro laughed and Masaki scowled at him.

"She'll be alright." At that moment all three of the triplets whined. "Alright, I gotta feed these three. You're comin' to dinner tonight right?"

"Yes we are!" Evony replied for everyone, and Shiro chuckled.

"Good." He then turned, tentative that one of his claws didn't nick one of them, and proceeded to the kitchen.

"So why's he here?"

"He's planning a party for Dad." Masaki chuckled.

"If he's lucky, this little one will be here." Axel replied, putting the hand that was around Masaki's waist on her stomach who chuckled.

"I know Dad's been gunning for that."

"How's Surai doing?" Evony asked.

"She's doing alright." Evony nodded.

"I should get going, but we'll see you tonight?" Masaki asked the other, each answered an affirmative. Ryuu was staying here to see how things were going, she was going to finish the last bit of paperwork with Axel's help. When they made it back, Masaki walked to her desk and eased herself down onto the chair. Masaki made quick work of the paperwork and handed it to Axel.

"Will you go give that to Shinji?" Axel nodded and Masaki smiled. "Thanks babe." After everything was done, they made way to dinner at her parents.

* * *

Everything was set, Ichigo's party was ready for the day. They were currently at Ichigo's squad barracks in the center of it. Ichigo had been sent to deal with a Hollow with Grimmjow. Grimmjow hadn't been too thrilled about being the one to distract him but he would be the least obvious distraction. Now they all laid in wait, and the triplets were being a handful.

"Aimi." Shiro shushed, and the other sibilings couldn't help but giggle. Shiro groaned softly as the other two starting chanting. Shiro felt Ichigo return to Soul Society, and with the help of the eldest, and Yuki locating them, they got pacifiers into the little terror's mouths. Everyone hid and waited for the man of the hour to arrive.

"So was the Hollow that we've been trying to keep from Soul Society?'

"I have not a damned clue, I think so." They heard Ichigo snort. Then Grimmjow said the queue...or what was something along those lines. He was supposed to ask about his birthday but instead came up with "So how's it feel being old?" Evony and Nel facepalmed and just as Ichigo went to let into him, they all jumped up to yell surprise. Ichigo stopped mid speech, and his eyes widened.

"..Oh my god." Ichigo breathed and then chuckled, shaking his head. Renji came over and placed a crown on his head, Grimmjow starting to laugh and Ichigo going to swing on him.

"What the hell." He growled. Shiro cackled, walking over and plucked the princess crown off his husbands head.

"Hey, hey. Relax." Shiro reassured with a chuckle. Ichigo huffed.

"I'm not that damned old." Shiro leered at him and he pushed his face away with a laugh. "No no no. Don't look at me like that Shirosaki."

"We really don't want to hear this." Rukia sung. Ichigo smirked at Rukia and Shiro grinned at her.

"Like ya haven't seen this and been jealous." Rukia flushed crimson.

"Hey!" Renji yelled.

"Gag me." Masaki said as she walked over to Ichigo who was blushing and chuckled.

"Sorry Mas." The three terrors were released onto their father and he kneeled down and brought them in for a hug.

"Daddy!" Came the yell and he chuckled.

"Alright, Ichigo. Are you ready for the memories?" Ichigo turned to Orihime and frowned.

"What?"

"We found a bunch of videos from over the years!" Ichigo stood, Tetsu on his shoulders, Aimi and Ren being held to his hips. His Captain's uniform caught the wind as everyone but Masaki settled on the floor to watch the video. It started with videos of him from High School, and their kids sat watching attentively at an extremely young Ichigo, whom of which was being annoyed by Keigo. Ichigo remembered this. They had gone for a picnic, this was right after he had rescued Rukia.

This next clipped moved to right after he had used Mugetsu, this time it his Shiro and some of the Espada in it. Shiro looked worlds different, hair short and looking quiet unsure with the world he had only seen from afar. Ichigo smiled softly at it, before it moved to a video of Shiro and Ichigo's wedding. The video was showing clips, that by the end had Ichigo teary eyed. He rubbed at them.

"You guys are making me sappy." There were some awes and some laughter. They moved to presents which made him roll his eyes at everyone. "You didn't have to get me presents."

"Of course we did!" Ichigo shook his head. He opened each, and thanked each one that they had come from. They went to move to cake when Masaki got up and then promptly sat back down with a hiss. Everyone looked back to her and she looked up.

"..I'm fine." Almost everyone gave her a "Bullshit" look. Axel walked over and kneeled infront of her.

"If you think you're taking away from my Birthday you're not." Ichigo replied and smiled widely at her. Masaki smiled and then grimaced.

"Okay." Axel made haste to squad four with Masaki, the rest of the family was told to stay outside. Masaki hadn't wanted a huge fuss, but here they were. It took hours, longer than anyone else could remember taking. Masaki gripped the sheets as another contraction hit her. Unohana checked and she smiled.

"Are you ready?" Masaki nodded eagerly.

"More than."

"Okay then, get ready to push." Gold eyes looked to steel gray eyes and they reassured her with a look and a squeeze to the hand. She groaned and pushed, Unohana praised her and told her to keep going. She yelled, and cried as she soon delivered her baby girl into the world.

"It's a girl, congratulations." Unohana smiled. Masaki leaned back and relaxed before excepting the baby girl into her arms. She smiled widely at seeing damp orange hair. She looked very much like her father, and later would reveal his steel eyes. Axel was in awe by the baby girl and she giggled. He kissed his wife's cheek.

"You did good, babe." She smiled widely.

"I would say so."

* * *

Years later, Shiro and Ichigo left the living world with those who were aging and those who were spiritual beings. Ichigo decided he didn't want to experience death quiet yet, and he had lived a good life in the World of the Living. At this point, he was nearly eighty years of age. Life was good, the three worlds were prospering. It had been sad to go, but Ichigo's spiritual form was doing much better than his body, that of which looked to be only thirty. The difference was staggering.

Ichigo smiled at the hell butterfly that would allow them into Soul Society. The second generation had decided to stay within the World of the Living, as to serve as the immediate protectors of this world. It was definitely bittersweet, but this was their type of life cycle. This was their Normal.

* * *

 **AN:** This is really bittersweet for me, this being the last chapter of this series. I would like to thank Enjali first, for staying with this series and me as a writer for FOUR YEARS. It's so crazy to think it's been four years. Four years since I started As Normal as it Gets, that led to now. I've grown so much as a writer during this journey and I would now like to thank all of you, for reading this crazy series of mine. I know that things sometimes didn't match up, or make sense, but this was the series I learned a whole lot about what I wanted in my stories. I've grown and will continue to grow as a writer!

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT OVER THE YEARS.

Follow and Favorite "TheLilKnight (yes I changed my URL)"! Critique and Review!

See ya around, Hollows.


End file.
